Nii-chan! Nii-chan!
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Aizawa Shouta is a teen who lives by the rules of logic and rationality, in his second year of Yuuei. When his parents kick him out when discovering he has a boyfriend, he finds himself alone on the street. Midoriya Inko lives in a small flat with her young and only son after her ex-husband ran learning she was pregnant. With Mother and Son sharing a huge heart with un-measurable a
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** So, this is my most popular Fic on A03... like... it is pure fluff, so that's always good. I will be posting like... 4 chapters today, excluding this prologue. I hope you guys all enjoy

* * *

Prologue

 _"GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

The final sentence his parents ever said to him rang in his head. Aizawa Shouta was one who liked to believe he lived by sound logic and rationality, but now that didn't seem to be the case. An acidic kind of anger burned in his throat and skin.

When his parents discovered he was dating Yamada Hizashi, a high school friend, they threw a fit. And now here he was, walking outside in the early evening with no place to go. He had no money, so he couldn't get a bus to the Yamada's house. His phone had died so he couldn't call anyone. He couldn't think of anywhere else he could go that would be open or welcoming the entire night. He was basically stranded.

He took a deep and shaky breath. His breath turned into mist in the cold air, and he watched it fade as he exhaled. _It's only going to get colder_ _,_ he thought tiredly. He knew he was going to have a rough night and hopefully tomorrow his teachers could help him sort something better out. Until then… he'd have to face the winter. Leaning back against a wall, Aizawa let his solemn thoughts overrun his mind.

"Mama!" A toddler ran over to his mom in a day-care, his green curls bouncing like springs. He giggled as he hugged her leg, before looking up with joyful emerald eyes. "Hi Hi!"

"Hey there, Izuku, did you have a good day?" His mother, Midoriya Inko knelt to embrace her son.

"I drew!" Izuku smiled before running off again, a little unsteady on his feet but that wasn't enough to slow him.

The Midoriya's were a loving family of two. Inko worked as a Secretary of a law firm, whilst Izuku worked as a bundle of pure sunshine for everyone around him. To Inko's surprise, Izuku had hit his milestones early, talking and walking faster than anyone his age, even faster than Inko's friend's son who was a few months older than Izuku. Those at his day-care were constantly telling Inko that her son was likely to be gifted, considering the rate he was growing and learning.

She smiled as Izuku returned and held up a picture. Inko could see it was a drawing of her and Izuku, as well as the stray cat they would occasionally meet in the mornings. "It's me and you and- and Pumpikin!" He told her, practically glowing with pride.

"It's beautiful, Izuku! you know what, this will go right on the fridge when we get home!" Inko said, Izuku gasped and clapped his hands happily. "Do you want to get your things?"

Izuku nodded and went to where his jacket and bag were. He quickly hurried back to his mother, so she could help with his jacket. He found the zipper a little tricky.

"Bye Bye!" Izuku waved to his teachers, who happily waved back to the small boy.

On the way home, Izuku held onto the hankie he and his mom used to walk side by side. Izuku was cheerfully telling her about his day.

"Aki-sensei said, um..." Izuku thought about his words before continuing. "I may man-vest my quirk early."

"Manifest sweetie and wouldn't that be exciting." Inko smiled, Izuku nodded.

"I want a quirk like you, mama!" Izuku looked up at her.

"You can't decide what quirk you get, sweetie. You'll have to wait and see." Inko told him.

"But, I can hope!" Izuku beamed.

"Yes, you can." Inko nodded, Izuku shrieked excitedly and skipped a few steps before settling down and walking normally once more.

They continued walking for a while before Izuku slowed down a bit. His mother looked down at him. "Izu?"

He was looking ahead, Inko looked up and saw a teenage boy in a high school uniform leaning against a brick building, eyes downcast and broken. A heavyweight to hang on his shoulders and though he was trying to keep his face expressionless, his hands were shaking either from the cold or from the emotions he was trying to keep bottled. It broke Inko's heart.

"Should we see if he is okay?" she asked. Izuku looked at her and nodded.

One thing everyone who met the Midoriya's knew, no matter who you were, was that if you needed help, they would give it. Inko was a mother hen and would take care of anyone and everyone. She didn't know how to take no for an answer. She could also give you quick as a whip a look that made you feel properly scolded. The power in her disappointment was almost scary. It was one of the reasons no one messed with her.

The duo approached the teen, and it was Inko who spoke up.

"Hello there..." She said and then gasped. Aizawa Shouta looked up from the ground to a woman with soft green hair. Her eyes stared at the swelling bruise on his check. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. It's fine." Aizawa quickly looked away.

"No, it's not, young man, it's late and with an injury like that you should go home and get a cold compress," Inko began, ready to go on a full motherly tirade.

"I don't have a home..." Aizawa muttered, rather bitterly. Inko looked at him sadly, She felt a tug on her sleeve and she glanced down at Izuku, who looked from the boy to his mom with almost teary eyes. Inko smiled gently and nodded to him. She wasn't going to let this slide.

"Then, you have two choices," Inko said. "You either come with me so I can make sure you get that seen too, or I will march you straight to the nearest hospital and have the doctors look you over there." Aizawa looked at her with surprise.

"But... you don't know me..." He said warily.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't help out. Heroes help strangers all the time, people they will likely never speak to again. I may not be a hero, but why shouldn't I show that same kindness?" Inko gave him a soft smile. "Now, come along."

Her tone of voice showed Aizawa she there was no arguing with her. Aizawa stood, stretched and followed after her. It was only when he saw Izuku. The younger boy was looking up at him with wide, wonder-filled eyes. He let out a small gasp he noticed Aizawa looking back at him and quickly looked away.

Aizawa was a little confused, but he was sure he could hear the kid whispering excitedly under his breath. Aizawa found himself watching the boy, who would occasionally glance shyly up at Aizawa. Aizawa raised an eyebrow at him. The boy quickly turned away. Aizawa's could see his ears turning red. Aizawa shook his head, _he_ _'s going to be a problem child,_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – A safe house.

Inko pressed an ice pack to Aizawa's check as he sat on a chair in their dining room.

"There, just keep it there for about three minutes, then remove it for one, if the swelling hasn't gone down, apply again for another three minutes." She told him. "Now, have you eaten recently?"

"I'm not a big eater," Aizawa muttered. Then he flinched slightly under her suddenly sharp gaze and gave the real answer. "I am not used to having a lot to eat. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense." Inko waved him off. "I need to make dinner for me and Izuku anyway. Making an extra portion is nothing! Now, sweetie, want to tell me what happened?" She asked as she began getting out things for dinner, Aizawa's hand gripped the ice pack tightly.

"Got kicked out because they didn't like who I was dating," Aizawa answered, cagily.

"And they hit you?" Inko's voice sounded a little sharp at that.

"It's nothing new…" Aizawa muttered.

"So, you've been living in an abusive household," Inko said bluntly, then she sighed and started peeling potatoes. "Well, if you have nowhere to stay, I have a spare futon in the cupboard and a box of my ex-husbands clothes. They may be a little big, but they'll do for now. The shower room is the last door on the left upstairs, dry towels should be in the cupboard in there." Aizawa looked up at her, she shot him a kind smile. "A shower will help you relax, dear. Off you go. Oh, but don't touch the All Might shower gel, Izuku loves it and he gets upset if it used by anyone else…"

"Nii-chan can use it!" Izuku shouted from the floor. Aizawa practically jumped to see the boy standing next to his chair. The small boy pushed an All Might doll into Aizawa's hands. Aizawa accepted it, looking down at the doll, then back at Izuku. "Feel better Nii-chan!"

"Nii-chan?" Aizawa asked, was this kid really calling him big brother?

"Nii-chan is sad. Heroes make people smile, so smile Nii-chan! Please?" Izuku looked up at him with bright eyes. Aizawa felt suddenly overwhelmed by the warmth and kindness of this woman and son. He bowed his head to try and hide the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

That, of course, panicked Izuku. "Nii-chan? Please, no crying Nii-chan… I didn't… mean…" Izuku sniffed, thinking he had hurt the teen's feelings, ready to start crying too. Aizawa caught himself and gave the boy a weak smile.

"Thank you." His voice cracked slightly. Izuku sniffed and carefully lay his head on Aizawa's lap.

"Welcome Nii-chan, please smile." The boy whispered Aizawa looked as Inko held out some tissues.

"Izuku is right, you should smile… Oh goodness, I never got your name, or introduced myself!" She gasped, before bowing. "My apologies, I am Midoriya Inko and this is my son, Midoriya Izuku."

"I'm Aizawa Shouta." Aizawa introduced himself, solemnly. "Thank you for helping me. But… um… no offense, but you've only just met me. How do you know you can trust me? You have a kid. You're taking a huge risk by letting me stay."

"Not at all. Though I can see why it may seem that way. I've met enough people, many different characters. I have good instincts. You don't look like a troublemaker. Besides, why would a troublemaker attend a school for heroes." Inko smiled at him, gesturing towards the uniform he was still wearing. Aizawa looked away, unable to deny that her trust was heartwarming, yet slightly concerning. "Now, you should go and have that shower. You'll feel better." Inko told him. "Izu, why don't you help me wash these vegetables?"

"Are we having carrots?" Izuku bounced to his feet, running eagerly to his mother.

"All your favorites," Inko said brightly, lifting him on to a chair so he could reach the sink. Aizawa watched them, _So that's what a mother-son relationship should be like…_ He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of longing before he headed up to have a shower.

Aizawa was silent as the water from the shower crashed down upon him. The heat of water seeped warmth into his cold muscles, but also a feeling of exhaustion. Aizawa hadn't realized just how tired he was. He sighed, the kindness he had received from the Midoriya's reminded him of how Hizashi was in their first year. The blond idiot hadn't left him alone, though Aizawa was grateful for Hizashi's stubbornness now.

After his shower he got into the old clothes Inko had pointed him too, he headed downstairs and walked into a playful argument between the mother and son.

"But you brought down _all_ of you're blankets. What are you going to use tonight?" Inko asked, trying to sound stern. It wasn't working, not when little Izuku was smiling up at her with bright eyes as he sat in a nest of hero-themed blankets.

"I'll sleep by Nii-chan!" Izuku told her proudly, Aizawa tried to stop the small tugging at his lips. "Like-like the bedtimes with Kacchan!"

"I see." Inko chuckled, she smiled softly at Aizawa. "But, have you asked Aizawa-kun if he wants a sleepover?"

"No…" Izuku muttered. So he got to his feet and stood in front of Aizawa. "Nii-chan, can we have bedtime together?" He asked.

"Um… Sure." Aizawa, honestly, didn't want to make the kid cry. Izuku smiled brightly. _Damn was this kid related to All Might or something?_ He wondered

"Well, dinner will be ready soon," Inko told them, going back into the kitchen. So, Aizawa helped Izuku sort out his blankets.

"You really like heroes, huh?" Aizawa muttered, Izuku nodded.

"Really _really_ like them! They're so cool," Izuku told him. "They save everyone!"

"Do you want to be one?" Aizawa asked, looking down at the young boy who was trying to neatly fold a blanket, his tongue sticking out slightly.

"When I'm big, I'm going to be the best hero!" Izuku declared. Aizawa found himself smiling.

"It's a lot of work," Aizawa warned him, Izuku stared at him and blinked slowly.

"Are you a hero, Nii-chan?" He gasped in a hushed voice.

"Dinner's ready," Inko called before Aizawa could reply.

"Come on." Aizawa grinned crookedly at him.

At the table, Izuku repeated his question, his eyes practically begging for an answer. Inko looked between them with a fond smile.

"I'm training at Yuuei Academy to be one. I have a provisional license, so I can help out if need be." Aizawa told him.

"Do you have a name too? A hero name?" Izuku was getting extremely excited.

"I do. But," Aizawa looked at him "I am going to be an underground hero. Not big on the scene. You don't' want to know my hero name."

"Underground heroes are cool. Like Ninjas!" Izuku told him. "Please, Nii-chan, I keep it a secret!"

"Top secret?" Aizawa asked, deciding to play along with Izuku's excitement, Izuku nodded. Aizawa leaned in closer and said in a hushed voice, but so Inko could hear. "Eraserhead." Izuku took a sharp intake of breath and covered his mouth, he looked up at Aizawa with the utmost adoration in his eyes.

"Eraserhead." Inko mused. "I am guessing it has a connection to your quirk in some way."

"My quirk is called Erasure. I can stop people from using their quirks as long as I am looking at them." Aizawa nodded.

"Clever," Izuku muttered, Aizawa blinked down at him. "It's a clever name. It's good."

"I should hope so, my best friend was the one who came up with it," Aizawa replied Inko noticed the small spark in his eyes when he thought of his friend.

"Your quirk is a rare one. You should be proud of it," Inko told him. Aizawa's only had a handful of people tell him that, but for the first time, he felt like listening. For the first time of someone worthwhile was saying it. Aizawa nodded.

"I will, Ma'am." He said.

"I want a quirk like you, Nii-chan," Izuku whispered in awe.

Inko smiled softly, before trying to get Izuku to eat his dinner. Aizawa found the atmosphere pleasantly domestic, nothing like the usual shouting, cold room and an empty stomach.

 _Is this what home feels like?_ He wondered.

After Dinner, Izuku settles into the nest of blankets that lay next to the futon that had been laid out for Aizawa.

"You comfortable?" Inko asked Aizawa after he settled into the futon.

"Yes, Ma'am, thank you." Aizawa nodded.

"Good. Now, both of you to sleep. It's a school day tomorrow." Inko reminded sternly. She placed a kiss to Izuku's forehead as he yawned.

"Night night Mama," Izuku mumbled.

"Good night, sweetie, Good night, Aizawa-kun," Inko said

"Night, Ma'am… and thank you for everything." Aizawa told her. The woman gave him a motherly look, expression warm and gentle.

"It's no trouble, dear, sleep tight." Inko turned the light off and he heard her go upstairs.

"Night night, Nii-chan." Izuku yawned, curling up into his blankets, Aizawa hummed softly in reply. _Dangerously domestic but, it_ _'s nice_ … and Aizawa wasn't sure if he wanted to lose this feeling.

Inko was up earlier than she normally was the following morning. She was determined to make sure Aizawa went to High School with a full stomach. He needed to be prepared for the day ahead. She changed quickly and headed downstairs, checking on the two boys asleep in the living room. She covered her mouth to hide her smile, it seemed that Izuku had wormed his way into Aizawa's bed in the night as Izuku was currently cuddled close to the teen, both completely at peace. Inko nodded to herself and went off to make breakfast. But as she worked, she made a call.

Aizawa woke to the sensation of being poked in the cheek. His eyes opened to see Izuku sitting on his knees next to him.

"Morning, Nii-chan," Izuku said, Aizawa grunted in reply and sat up. "Mama is making breakfast."

"Good morning, Aizawa-kun." Inko greeted.

"Mornin'." He yawned, his mind slowly processing everything that had happened yesterday, _What had been the chances of him meeting people as kind as the Midoriya's?_

"Nii-chan. Gotta get dressed up for school." Izuku reminded him, puffing out his cheeks.

"Okay, Okay." Aizawa agreed tiredly. He couldn't help but ruffle Izuku's soft curls. The kid giggled, ducking his head slightly.

When he had changed into his uniform and rejoined the family downstairs. There was some small talk made, and then Aizawa set off. Inko assured him she would help sort everything out, and that she and Izuku would see him when he finished school. Aizawa headed off, with train fare given to him by Inko. He sighed. Why had the house he had stayed at for one night feel more like home than the one he was raised in? He chose not to think of it for now. The bigger question was whether he would tell Hizashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Home is where the heart is

"Shouta!" Aizawa groaned as his boyfriend crashed into him. He stumbled slightly, but Hizashi's tight grip kept him upright.

"Zashi…" He said, looking up at the slightly taller blond teen, who was now burying his face into Aizawa's shoulder.

"Do you know how worried I've been? I tried calling you… I was scared…" Hizashi said Hizashi was the only other person who knew about his home life. Aizawa rubbed his back but melted into Hizashi's embrace at the same time.

"Sorry. My phone died and I forgot to charge it." Aizawa told him, he was positive he didn't want to tell Hizashi what _had_ happened yet.

"I'll let you borrow my charger, just so I know you are okay when you get home," Hizashi told him.

"Thanks, come on, Iida will probably get weird ideas if we show up late." Aizawa let him go, Hizashi stepped back with a sly grin.

"Iida can think what he wants." Hizashi placed a kiss to his forehead. "I don't care."

"You say that now," Aizawa told him. "Anyway, the faster we get to class the faster I can charge my phone."

"Valid point," Hizashi smirked, taking Aizawa's hand in his own. "Let's go then." Together they headed to their class.

"Inko, sweetheart, of course, we can help out!" Shoji Suzue clapped her hands together.

"Poor boy… we'll inform the right people right away. The faster we get this sorted the better it will before for him." Haruta Tsunayoshi said. He frowned. "Was that everything Midoriya-san?"

"Well, I was hoping to allow Aizawa-kun to live with me and Izuku until he gets on his feet. But I am not quite sure how to go along with such a process." Inko admitted.

"Why not adopt him? That way you can be his legal guardian, and let's be real, you're already a far better mother then his seems to be," Nagata Mushanokoji told her.

"Whilst that may work, it would also depend on how Izuku deals with the teen," Haruta said.

"Well, Izu calls Aizawa-kun Nii-chan already," Inko told them.

"Oh, seems like he made the choice for you then." Shoji chuckled. "Izuku is a little bunny, so cute and sweet!"

"Well, we will try and get everything sorted as soon as possible for you, Inko," Nagata assured her, Inko smiled at her coworkers, thankful for their willingness to help. Now, all she had to do was sort at the spare room for her new visitor, a place Aizawa could call his own.

"You haven't fallen asleep at all today, are you okay?" Hizashi asked Aizawa looked up at him whilst eating his lunch. Aizawa was thankful for the lunch money Inko gave him. He was beginning to wonder if she mothered everyone.

" Yeah, why?" Aizawa frowned.

"I mean, it's good. It means you got a good night's sleep and your appetite has improved." Hizashi muttered, "But, you'd tell me if something is up, right?"

"Of course, I really did have the best night sleep ever last night though." Aizawa told him, "I feel a lot better than before."

"That's good. I'm glad, you a look better too, not so tired." Hizashi smiled, he reached over and brushed some of Aizawa's hair out of his eyes. "It is nice to see you're getting better at taking care of yourself, though I doubt _they_ will let this good run last," Hizashi growled the last bit.

"Hizashi, I can promise you now, they can't or at least won't ruin this good run," Aizawa told him. He gave the blond a genuine smile, the kind of smile that Hizashi fell in love with. "Trust me on this." Hizashi nodded, before leaning in close a pressing soft kiss to Aizawa's lips.

" I'll hold you to that, tell me if they try anything though," Hizashi replied Aizawa nodded in agreement. He couldn't tell Hizashi yet, he needed time to see what was going to happen, if he got to stay, then he would tell him once he was settled.

"Nii-chan!" Izuku beamed, running to the door as soon as Aizawa arrived back at the apartment. Izuku collided with his leg and hugged it tightly. "Welcome home Nii-chan!" _Home? could he really call this place home?_ Aizawa looked down at the bubbly, bouncing green boy looking up at him with shining eyes. "I made you a drawing!"

"Um, thanks," Aizawa said, warmth rising up inside him. He found himself smiling.

"Izu, you should let him sit down before jumping on him," Inko called, Aizawa presumed she was in the kitchen. "I am sure he is very tired after school."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Nii-chan." Izuku apologized.

"It's alright, so want to show me your picture?" Aizawa asked, Izuku immediately brightened up again and rushed off to get it as Aizawa entered the kitchen.

"Hello, dear, how was your day?" Inko smiled as Aizawa sat at the table. Aizawa took a moment to get his head around the question. _Did parents usually ask about how their child's day went?_ Aizawa shook his head slightly, whether Inko saw or not, she didn't bring it up.

"Yeah, it was the usual," Aizawa replied after thinking back over his day. "Heroics training was a headache though."

"What did you do in heroics?" Inko asked, a little curious.

"Oh, um, no, someone in my class has a voice quirk. He literally screams at everything. I literally got a headache." Aizawa told her. Inko chuckled.

"Oh, dear, would you like some painkillers?" Inko looked over at him.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it." Aizawa shook his head.

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't mean you need to put up with it." Inko placed a glass of water and two painkillers on the table. Aizawa stared at her. "You need to think about yourself, and your own welfare now. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Aizawa nodded and took them, just as Izuku rushed back in, holding a piece of paper, he climbed on to a chair then pushed it before Aizawa. Aizawa took it and looked down at the boy's art. It was obviously him, the messy black hair was kind of obvious, but then there was someone, or something else. Aizawa frowned. "I know that's me… got my favourite colour too." Aizawa pointed to the drawing of him, standing in black clothes, but then he pointed at the other thing. "But, what's that?"

"A villain!" Izuku said dramatically. "You beating a villain and saving the day!" Aizawa looked at the drawing, a strange tightening sensation squeezing his heart. _Damn this kid…_ "Do you like it, Nii-chan?" Izuku asked, eyebrows scrunching a little.

"Love it, thank you." Aizawa smiled.

"You can put it in your room!" Izuku told him.

"I don't have…" Aizawa began.

"I was able to get a few friends around before you came back and we cleared out the spare room I'd been using for storage," Inko explained. "So, you can have it."

"Ma'am-" Aizawa began.

"No, not a word. You need a place to stay, our door will always be open to you." Inko told him firmly. "And I spoke to my co-workers, something will be done about your parents." Aizawa blinked at her in surprise. This woman had only known him for around 24 hours, but she was already offering her home and helping him escape them?

"T-thank you…" Aizawa said, his voice breaking slightly, he bowed his head. He felt something rest on his lap. He looked to see Izuku had gotten off his chair and was resting his head on Aizawa's lap.

"Be happy Nii-chan." He muttered.

"I am, I am very happy." Aizawa smiled.

"But, you have tears. Tears are sad." Izuku looked confused.

"These are happy tears," Aizawa explained.

"Happy tears?" Izuku frowned

"When you get so happy you end up crying," Aizawa said Izuku's mouth formed a small _O_ , before smiling widely.

"I'm glad." He continued to rest his head on Aizawa's lap, patting his leg in comfort. Aizawa smiled and ruffled his hair in turn. The mass of curls was extremely soft, Izuku giggled and looked up at Aizawa. "Will you stay forever now, Nii-chan?"

"If you'll have me." Aizawa nodded, Izuku moved around to looked at his mom.

"Mama! Can we keep Nii-chan?" Izuku asked.

"Izuku, Aizawa-kun is not a pet, we don't _keep_ him. But, yes, he is welcome to stay as long as he wants."

"Yay." Izuku cheered, running back to Aizawa. He beamed and took Aizawa's hand. "Let's go see your room, Nii-chan!" Izuku said, trying to pull him up.

"Okay, Okay!" Aizawa got up and allowed Izuku to lead him down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - A place to call your own

"Right next to mine, Nii-chan!" Izuku stopped by the shut door next to his room, Aizawa looked at the door for a moment, before reaching out and opening it.

The room itself wasn't too small, like his old one was, but wasn't too big. The bed had plain black bedding, and on the bedside table was a small lamp with a paper card. Aizawa sat on the bed and picked up the card.

"I made it at daycare!" Izuku told him proudly "to make you feel welcome." Izuku then gave him a curious look, that consisted of his cheeks poofing out. "Does it work?"

"Very much so, thank you." Aizawa smiled at him, Izuku smiled back and hugged his leg again. Aizawa, not being used to cuddling, remained still for a moment, before ruffling Izuku's hair.

"Mama said, that, um, that this weekend we can go shopping," Izuku mumbled into his leg, Aizawa had to concentrate to actually get what Izuku was saying. "She said you need clothes. Mama said we can get you some, c-cause my clothes are too small for you."

"Thanks…" Aizawa had a feeling he was going to have to try and get used to their unwavering kindness. "I need to get changed, do you want to wait outside the room and we can go downstairs together?

"Okay!" Izuku nodded, and headed out of the room, he was too small to reach the handle and thus couldn't close the door himself. "Help Nii-chan!" He said Aizawa smirked as he could hear Izuku jumping to reach the handle.

"I'll see you in a minute," Aizawa told him closing the door. Izuku settled on the floor to wait, Aizawa changed into more of the old clothes, before meeting Izuku outside his new room. Izuku beamed up at him and held out his hand, Aizawa hesitated for a moment, before taking his hand. They headed back down to the kitchen, Inko was cooking dinner, and it smelt delicious.

"Do you like your room Aizawa-kun?" Inko asked

" Yes, thank you, for everything." Aizawa nodded.

"It's no trouble at all, I work at a law firm so they are calling in a few favors for me," Inko told him. "They promised we will get an update from law enforcement about the whole thing soon."

"So… I won't have to go back to them?" Aizawa muttered, Inko felt her heart stop at the slight fear, but also relief in the teen's voice.

"They would have to get past me first sweetie. I may not look like a fighter, but I have been in my fair share of altercations." Inko said.

"Mama is strong!" Izuku burst out happily, he clung to Aizawa's hand.

"More like I know how to use my words, sweetie." Inko smiled at her son. "Anyway, enough talk of horrid things. I am making Gyudon for dinner. Does that sound okay?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." Aizawa took a seat at the table, Izuku sat next to him.

"That's good, you'll need to make a list of what you do and don't like, so I can make meals you like," Inko told him.

"I… I never really got to eat a decent meal, so I am good with anything," Aizawa admitted, he noticed how Inko froze momentarily at his words before continuing.

"I see, well, we'll just have to see what you do and don't like." Inko said, "Izuku is a fan of Katsudon."

"It's yummy," Izuku mumbled, he rested his cheek on the table, squishing his face. as he watched his mom cook.

"It's a favorite of mine. My high school sells good Katsudon for lunch." Aizawa smiled at Izuku.

"Katsudon… can we have katsudon to-tomorrow Mama?" Izuku asked Inko smiled.

"I'll make katsudon tomorrow." She nodded. When Dinner was laid out in front of them, the family of two and Aizawa settled down with ideal chatter. Mostly Izuku proudly telling his mother and Aizawa what he had done that day.

After dinner, there was a knock on the door. Aizawa was washing up with the _help_ of Izuku, who was basically just standing there to play with the bubbles. Inko was the one to open the door.

"Good evening… oh." She came face to face with two police officers.

"Good evening ma'am, would you be Midoriya Inko?" One asked, Inko smiled and nodded.

"I assume you are here to speak with Aizawa-kun?" She said, they nodded. "He's right in here." She let them pass, before closing the door and leading them into the kitchen. "Aizawa-kun, there are people here to speak to you." Aizawa and Izuku turned, Izuku had somehow gotten bubbles on his face, the kid giggled.

"Bubble beard!" Izuku smiled.

"So I see sweetie. These men need to speak to Aizawa-kun alone, so we need to…" Inko began.

"No, please…" Aizawa immediately said he had never felt so safe when he was with the Midoriya's. "Can they please stay when we talk… I know what you're here for."

"If you would like them too, and if Midoriya-san agrees." The police looked at her, Inko had gone over a cleaned Izuku's face.

"I will stay for as long as he needs me to stay." Inko agreed, so the police and the small family settled into the living room.

"So, Aizawa-kun, we have been informed of your abusive family earlier this morning, officers were sent to the home of your parents." The first officer said, pulling out a notepad. "But, if you don't mind, we would like any important details, like how you were treated, when the treatment began, and the usual every day back at home."

"Will I have to go back, after all this?" Aizawa asked, his tone edged with fear.

"No, Midoriya-san has already given permission for you to stay within her care for as long as you like." The officer said

"If need be, to help you feel more secure…" Inko began, "When I am able to, I would be willing to adopt you as my own. That way you would be welcome any time and your biological family wouldn't be able to do anything." Aizawa looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nii-chan?" Izuku asked, he clutched Aizawa's leg and tried to climb on to his lap, Aizawa took a deep breath.

"So… my family…" Aizawa pulling Izuku closer into a hug.

Throughout Aizawa's story, the police took a statement whilst Inko was silently making plans on getting adoption papers, the faster he was out of their care the faster he could experience a normal life.

"Is that everything?" The officers asked.

"Yes…" Aizawa nodded, during the story, Izuku had shifted around and was clinging to Aizawa's shirt, his cheek resting against his chest. The officers got together their things, and Inko showed them to the door. Aizawa hugged Izuku a little tighter, the boy looked up at him.

"They sound mean Nii-chan…" Izuku muttered, Aizawa looked down at him, Izuku had a sad expression.

"They were… but, I don't have to see them anymore." Aizawa said

"You get to be happy, with us… right?" Izuku asked

"Yep, I think I'll stay and be your big brother." Aizawa nodded, Izuku smiled, it seemed to lighten up the room.

"Forever ever?" Izuku was beginning to jump excitedly.

"Forever ever." Aizawa held out his pinkie finger. "Promise." Izuku beamed and wrapped his own little finger around Aizawa's.

"My Nii-chan's a hero!" Izuku whispered, giggling and let himself fall against Aizawa, cuddling into him. "Nii-chan, Daisukii!" He said Aizawa froze. He saw Inko standing by the door with a soft smile. Aizawa smiled in turn and hugged Izuku tightly in turn. _A Big brother..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Away from Danger

It was strange, sleeping in his own room and not having raised voices and threats of harm keeping him awake. Aizawa fell into a peaceful sleep, curled up under warm blankets - safe. He was expecting to be awoken by his alarm that he set on his phone, instead, he was softly _poked_ awake. He opened his eyes tiredly to see a pair of wide green eyes peering at him, Izuku smiled happily.

"Morning Nii-chan." He greeted.

"Morning Zu-chan." Aizawa yawned, sitting up and stretching.

"Mama said breakfast will be ready soon, and um, you need to change for school!" Izuku told him.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Aizawa smiled, Izuku beamed and left his room, Aizawa could hear Izuku make his way downstairs. Aizawa yawned again, before getting up and changed, he was just about to put on his tie when he got a phone call - it was Hizashi. He quickly answered.

 _'GOOD MORNING!'_ Hizashi loud voice rang from the phone.

"Too loud…" Aizawa mumbled.

'Aw, did I wake your majesty?' Hizashi teased.

"Believe it or not, I was already awake. And I am already changed into my uniform." Aizawa smirked at his silence.

'Are you sure you're feeling alright, this is most unlike you.' Hizashi sounded worried.

"I'm fine Zashi, promise," Aizawa said Hizashi sighed.

'I am holding you that Shouta, just… please tell me what's going on when you can. I'm still worried…' Hizashi told him.

"I know… but, I assure you. I'm fine, I'll meet you outside the Yuuei gates, okay?" Aizawa asked

'Sure… love you Shouta.' Hizashi said, Aizawa felt his cheeks and neck warm up.

"Yeah… love you too." He muttered but smiled at the little squeal from Zashi. The call ended, only then did Aizawa noticed Izuku peeking in through his door. "Zu-chan?"

"Nii-chan loves someone…" Izuku said, before gushing. "Nii-chan has a happy person!"

"A happy person?" Aizawa asked, placing a hand on top of Izuku's curls to stop the kid jumping around.

"A happy person, someo-one who makes you happy!" Izuku beamed.

"Yeah… I have a happy person." Aizawa smiled, nodding. Izuku giggled and smiled up at Aizawa.

"I'm happy." He said, "Mama said breakfast is done now!" He added, before toddling off again. Aizawa sighed and looked down at his phone. He had escaped his parents, and was now with a loving family… but how on earth was he going to explain this to Hizashi? For now, he decided, he would wait. He needed to settle with this situation himself, once he had, then he would tell Hizashi.

"Inko, I got those adoption papers!" Shoji rushed over to Inko's desk, Inko looked up.

"Brilliant, thank you!" Inko smiled, taking the papers.

"So, you actually going through with it then?" Nagata looked over.

"The police came to speak to him yesterday… and he wanted me to sit in with him, he sounded afraid… and then hearing his story…" Inko frowned. "If I can adopt him as soon as possible, he won't ever have to worry about them again."

"Well, we'll be here if you need any help Inko, please remember that." Shoji put a hand on her shoulder.

"I will, thank you." Inko smiled

After the busy day, with all the papers signed, Inko headed to the police station, who requested that she take the papers to them, and they sort everything else out. The wind was picking up and despite holding the paper's tightly, one of the sheets were ripped from her grasp.

"Oh, no!" Inko tired reaching for it, but another hand caught it. Inko looked up at a tall, blond man. He gave her a soft smile.

"I believe this is yours." He held out the sheet.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't bear losing any of this, the sooner it is handed in the better," Inko muttered, putting the paper back into the pile. Before she bowed. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble, Ma'am." The man smiled.

"Well, I better be off, I need to hand these into the police…" Inko began

"You're heading to the police station?" The man asked

"Yes…" She nodded.

"I happen to be meeting a friend from the force soon, may I accompany you?" The man asked

"I would enjoy the company, may I know your name?" Inko asked

"Yagi, Yagi Toshinori." He held out his hand.

"Midoriya Inko, a pleasure to meet you." Inko shook his hand. The duo headed to the station together.

"Ah, Midoriya-san, good to see you. Is that…" The officer who had been the night before noticed her, turning away from the officer he had been talking too.

"This is all the paperwork to adopt Aizawa-kun." Inko nodded, handing over the paperwork. The officer took them and smiled.

"Right, thank you. We'll get this sorted as soon as possible. You can tell Aizawa-kun he can relax." He nodded.

"Right, thank you." Inko smiled, relieved with getting it in. She turned to Yagi, who had been listening but clearly didn't wish to intrude into her private life. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Yagi-san."

"You too Midoriya-san, I hope you enjoy your evening." Yagi smiled. She nodded and left.

"So… what is your opinion of Midoriya-san?" Yagi was approached by his friend, Tsukauchi Naomasa smirked.

"She is a kind woman, why do you ask?" Yagi frowned.

"No reason, anyway, let's go," Tsukauchi smirked.

"You want to hang out today?" Hizashi asked Aizawa looked up at him. They were sitting on the Yuuei grounds, under a tree.

"Not today, I got some work to do. Sorry." He apologized. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good," Hizashi said, their hands were wrapped around each other. Aizawa was leaning into his boyfriend's warm body. "Wish we could spend more time together…" Aizawa thought about that silently. He bet Midoriya-san would allow him to go meet friends more often, yet he was too afraid to bring up that fact Yamada Hizashi is his boyfriend… what if she shared his parents' opinions? He doubted it, but still…. _what if?_

"We can try and hang out more if you like," Aizawa muttered.

"But… your parents…" Hizashi began.

"Don't worry about them, I want to spend more time with you too," Aizawa told him, causing Hizashi to smile.

"You say the sappiest thing you have said this week." He smiled

"You're a bad influence." Aizawa leaned his head on Hizashi shoulder

"You love me for it." Hizashi teased.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Aizawa replied, allowing his eyes falling closed. Hizashi squeezed his hand lightly.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan, Nii-chan…" Izuku chanted lightly as he drew in the living room, his favorite Anime playing. It was of the Number one Pro hero, All Might, Izuku's favorite hero.

"Oh, right, Izuku." Inko looked into the living room, the 1 and a half-year-old looked up,

"Yes, Mama?" He asked

"A little birdy told me that All Might is going to be at the nearby mall Saturday." Inko smiled. "Would you like to go and see him? We will be shopping with Aizawa-kun that day, so we can make time for it." Izuku's eyes lit.

"Can we? Can we?" Izuku jumped up.

"Yes we can, He is your favorite hero." Inko smiled, Aizawa entered the house, he could her than talking. He froze at the front door and listened to it.

"Nope, he's number 2 now. I have a new favi-rut!" Izuku beamed.

"Oh really, and who is that?" Inko asked

"Nii-chan!" Izuku told her proudly. "Nii-chan goes first." Before adding in a hushed whisper ." _Nii-chan is a ninja._ "

"Oh, I see." Inko smiled. "So, what makes Aizawa-kun better than All Might?"

"Nii-chan is here, All Might is...far, far away. So, Nii-chan is best, he is here," lzuku told her

"That's a good reason for him to be on top." Inko nodded. " But remember, he said he's going to be an underground hero, so we need to keep his secret."

"I know!" Izuku replied, " I'mma be Nii-chan's One fan." Aizawa felt a small smile tugging on his lips.

"I'm back!" Aizawa called, he heard Izuku giggle happily, rushing to embrace his legs.

"Nii-chan's home!" he giggled "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Aizawa found himself saying, the smile Izuku gave in reply was blinding.

"When we go shopping, we can meet All Might!" Izuku told him.

"That will be fun." Aizawa smiled.

"How was your day sweetie?" Inko inquired. Aizawa sat at the table with Izuku and began to talk about his day, he noticed how Izuku hung on every word he said.

"One day, I be a hero…" Izuku muttered. "and I can work with Nii-chan."

"That would be great, Zu-chan…." Aizawa immediately stopped, Izuku beamed.

"Nii-chan can call me Zu-chan!" Izuku told him, Aizawa nodded, as Inko watched the boys with a caring smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**_ I am Back with another chapter for everyone. Which really isn't surprising seeing how like 41 chapters of this is posted to A03. I have a long while to catch up.

theLoverofAllThings: Thank you for pointing out that issue. I have found a way to fic is so you should just get the normal chapters now.

Divine above question: Yaoi trash? If you are saying that about this fic over all, I am afraid you are very mistaken. Yeah, Aizawa is gay, but it isn't the main ship, nor is it the main focus of this. This is a family fic, all relationships aside from the main romantic one are background relationships. And the Main ship Is F/M sooo, yeah. Don't be so quick to judge a fic when it is still within the introductory chapters

hinatayvonne: That is a very common response, this fic is mostly fluff... okay, right now it is all fluff.

flowerybomber: I am so glad you like it! I did start writing this a yeah ago, I was in the middle of a forensic science uni course, so I think it was the main reason it got rushed at the start. It slows down, I assure you. And thank you for the input... I will try and make those adjustments in another chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Of Black and Yellow

Saturday morning, Inko was awoken early by a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Officer Tsukauchi there, holding some papers.

"Sorry to come this early, Ma'am." He apologised. "But, all the paperwork has been sorted on our end.. Aizawa Shouta is officially in your care when you sign these forms. But, I would also like to explain this to Aizawa-kun himself."

Oh, of course, it's no problem at all!" Inko immediately smiled at him. "Please come in, I will put on some tea and wake Aizawa-kun up!" She allowed Officer Tsukauchi in. After the officer was settled at the table with a cup of tea, before she woke the teen. And a few minutes later, the three of them were around the table, drinking tea, Aizawa looking between Inko and Tsukauchi, a little worried.

"Well, I won't try and keep you much longer." Tsukauchi said. "Aizawa-kun, do you remember the offer Midoriya-san made during the interview in which your statement was gathered?"

"About adopting?" Aizawa asked, his eyes widened slightly as he then turned to Inko, who gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, just so you are aware, Midoriya-san has already filled in the most important documents." Tsukauchi told him. "There is just one last thing to sign, but I wanted to make you aware of all this before it was signed." Aizawa sat in a stunned silence for a moment, before looking at Inko again.

"I will promise you this Aizawa-kun, from this moment, this will always be your home." She said.

"Thank you." Aizawa gave her a small smile.

"If everyone is okay with this, then if can sign this please, Midoriya-san." Tsukauchi slide a small pile of papers towards her with a pen. Inko got to work signing it where necessary.

"Does this mean I am technically a Midoriya now?" Aizawa asked out loud as soon as Inko had done. She chuckled lightly.

"If you would like to take upon that name. Of course, if you do change it, you don't have to start using it until you're ready." Inko assured him.

"That is all then, he is officially in your care now Midoriya-san, we'll continue to inform you of the process of the Aizawa case. But you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Mama?" The three of them looked towards the door to see a sleepy looking Izuku bundled up in his All Might onesie. Inko got up and picked him up.

"Morning sweetie." Inko kissed his cheek. Izuku yawned.

"Morning Mama, Morning Nii-chan." Izuku mumbled.

"Morning Zu-chan." Aizawa said, Tsukauchi gathered the papers and stood.

"Well, I will be off now. Have a nice day Midoriya-san." Tsukauchi bowed slightly, before heading out. Izuku watched him go, before looking at Inko.

"Was someone bad?" Izuku asked

"No, but now, Aizawa-kun is officially your big brother." Inko told him, Izuku's eyes widened and gave a blinding smiling. He wrigged out of his mother's arms and right into Aizawa's legs.

"Nii-chan!" He exclaimed happily, but said nothing more as he held on to Aizawa's leg tightly. Aizawa smiled and lifted him up and pulled him into a soft hug, Izuku squealed happily, clinging on to Aizawa tightly.

"Right, you too go and get changed, I'll make breakfast. We have some shopping to do and a hero to see." Inko told the boys, they both nodded.

Instead of holding the hankie as he usually did when his mother took him shopping, Aizawa let Izuku sit on his shoulders. Izuku giggled about how tall he now was as they moved from shop to shop. They stopped in a clothes shop considering how Aizawa now needed a whole new wardrobe. As Inko and Aizawa looked through the many shirts on a rack, Izuku held on to his trouser leg tightly. He looked around with a curious expression, with his thumb in his mouth. Another hand suddenly grabbed Izuku's arm in a tight grip and yanked him away from Aizawa, who quickly looked as the unknown person picked Izuku up and ran.

"Zu-chan!" Aizawa yelled, and quickly gave chase, Inko cried out both of their names in worry, she pulled out her phone to call the police, hoping Aizawa could stop the kidnapper getting to far.

"Nii-chan!" Izuku cried, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Aizawa was doing a good job keeping up, refusing to let the villain out of his sight.

"It's okay Zu-chan, I'll get you!" Aizawa promised, but before anything the Villain stopped. Izuku had no idea why the villain stopped but it allowed Aizawa to get close. The villain silently let Aizawa take Izuku from him, Aizawa hugged him close as Izuku continued to cry.

"Nii-chan…" Izuku sniffed.

"It's okay Zu-chan, I got you now." Aizawa assured him, Izuku decided to look at the villain, his eyes widened as he saw them being held up by the back of the shirt by none other then All Might.

"It's quite all right now, my boy!" His boisterous voice echoed around the hall. "Why? Because I am Here!" Izuku gasped, eyes beginning to shine.

"Nii-chan! It's All Might…" Izuku gasped, tugging on Aizawa's shirt.

"Yeah, I know. Did you forget he was going to be here today?" Aizawa smiled down at the boy, happy that Izuku had stopped crying.

"A Young fan! It's good to see you're okay!" All Might beamed, holding out a large hand to Izuku, who reached out, his hands tiny compared to the heroes, who lightly shook his hand.

"Izuku!" Inko had come running, there were a few officers with her.

"Mama!" Izuku cried, Inko reached them, and pulled the two boys into a hug.

"I was so worried… thank you." Inko looked up at All Might, who took her in for a moment, before waving away her thanks.

"It is nothing, Ma'am. Simply doing my job." All Might said, handing the kidnapper to the police, they were quick to take him away.

"Can I have your.. au, autgraph?" Izuku asked, he continued to look at All Might with eyes that seemed to have their own star systems.

"Of course!" All Might quite happily handed the young boy a picture with his autograph, Izuku held it with a large smile, one that so closely resembled All Might's.

"Thank you!" He said. After a few more _'thank yous'_ and _'No problems._ ' Inko, and Aizawa headed back to the shop, but this time Aizawa held Izuku up. Not that the child minded, happily leaning against Aizawa's shoulder as he looked as the autograph given to him by All Might.

"Nii-chan, when we get home, can I have your Autgraph?" Izuku questioned, Aizawa stopped in his browsing, a little taken back at the question. Inko smiled to herself.

"Sure… if you want…" Aizawa muttered. Izuku smiled.

"Thank you Nii-chan." Izuku said, Aizawa let himself smile softly. This was what a real family felt like...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ I am sorry it has taken me ages to get this posted. I am happy that everyone seems to be enjoying this. On A03, this fic currently has 75 chapters. And I am aiming to get them all on here... but most likely at a slower pace. But I will get them all up so bare with me!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6 - The little signs

Hizashi was the first to notice a slight change in Shouta, he was sleeping less and eating more. He knew it was a good sign, great even. But… he knew Shouta's family, what they were like, how they treated him… That made him even more suspicious of Shouta's sudden, overnight change. He didn't want to push Shouta into telling him, that would potential break down the trust they had built between each other. When a week had passed, the rest of the class had noticed it too, teachers included, but Shouta would never give them a straight answer, like he how dodged around conversations about his parents when they had first become friends. Hizashi wouldn't lie that it hurt, that Shouta was keeping a secret that was changing him and not saying a word of it, despite the promise that he would.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad Zashi." Nemuri muttered, an upperclassman, in her final year of Yuuei. She had snuck into their class before their first lesson began. Tensei was sitting backwards on his seat listening.

"His health has literally improved in a week, it can't be bad." He said

"But why hasn't he said anything?" Hizashi frowned, his forehead resting on his desk.

"Maybe… he is afraid of how we will react. You know Shouta. He may trust us, but he is still a very private guy." Nemuri reminded him. "Just, give him some time, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hizashi nodded.

"Good, now, speak of the devil…" Nemuri smirked, as Shouta walked in. It was odd to see him look so… alive. "Morning Shouta-kun!" She beamed.

"Morning." Shouta said, then glared. "Can I have my seat back?"

"Yeah, I better head to my class, see you guys at lunch. Don't anything I wouldn't." Nemuri left the class, Shouta sighed as he sat down, wondering how he got mixed up with someone like Nemuri..

"Morning Shouta." Hizashi flashed him a smile, Shouta gave him one in return, before his face fell into it's usual bored expression. Or that's what everyone assumed, Hizashi noticed a small smile creep across Shouta's face as he went into his bag for his work. He froze, seemingly finding something. Shouta looked so happy… and not the same kind of happy Hizashi saw in the smiles Shouta gave him. He began to wonder what had caused Shouta to have that look.

Over the next few day's, Hizashi saw it happen again and again. Shouta finding something within his bag that caused him to momentarily smile, and Hizashi couldn't bring it up to his boyfriend. He was more afraid of the answer then he would like to admit. He was happy that Shouta was happy, but he was worried… what if he had found someone other guy that made him happy. Hizashi shook his head, no. Shouta wasn't like that, if he didn't want to be with him, he would have said it. After all, Shouta was a guy who lived by the rationity. But that thought was there now, and it was growing like a mold.

"Zashi?" Shouta's voice pulled him from his toxic thoughts. He looked up to see Shouta looking down at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine! Hizashi gave him a wide smile, Shouta gave him a small frown as if he could see through the fake smile. If he did, Shouta didn't push it.

"Anyway, lunch, you coming?" Shouta asked.

"Yeah." Hizashi got up, pulling his bag over his shoulder. Before they even left the class, Hizashi was surprise when Shouta tangled his fingers with his. Hizashi looked at SHouta, who gave him a reassuring smile. Hizashi gave him a genuine smile in turn as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Midoriya-san?" Shouta asked one evening whilst they were eating.

"How many times Shouta-kun. Inko is fine." Inko told him.

"Or Mama!" Izuku added, his dinner on display around his mouth. Shouta gave him a small smile, Izuku had been suggesting that Shouta called Inko Mama everytime she told him that Inko was fine, and no more Midoriya-san.

"Inko-san… would it be okay if I went out with my… boyfriend this weekend?" Shouta finished his question watching her nervously.

"Of course!" Inko nodded. "Oh, if you are going out, maybe you can put these to good use." Inko got up and went to a draw. She then handed him two offers for a Cat cafe up town. "I don't have time to go myself, so you may as well use them before they run out."

"Thank you." Shouta smiled, putting the tickets in his pockets, making a mental note to ask Hizashi the following day.

"Zashi!" Shouta was relieved to see Hizashi just reaching the gates as he ran towards the school. Hizashi turned, with a look of surprise.

"You're early…" Was all the blond could say.

"So surprised." Shouta sighed with a roll of his eyes, before taking Hizashi hand. Surprising the blond further. "Anyway, are you free this weekend? I have it to myself…"

"You want to go on a date?" Hizashi asked, looking at his smaller, dark haired boyfriend. Shouta looked away blushing.

"Yeah… I mean if you're not…" Shouta began.

"I'm free, we can meet up." Hizashi quickly told him. "I am assuming you have a plan?"

"I got given these. Offers on a cat cafe up town…" Shouta pulled them from his pocket.

"I like that plan." Hizashi smiled, he squeezed Shouta's hand lightly, Shouta replied in kind as they made their way to class.

Hizashi glanced at Shouta as they settled into class, he actually saw Shouta tug on a piece a paper in his bag. Shouta looked at it for a second, a small smile gracing his features before he put the paper carefully back in place, before getting what he needed out. Hizashi wondered what was on that paper, but still didn't speak up.

Hizashi rushed to meet Shouta that weekend, and found him waiting outside the cat cafe in… were those brand new clothes? Hizashi stopped out of Shouta's line of sight to take in the sight of his boyfriend His parents didn't have the money for new clothes… they were always spending their money on alcohol, drugs and gambling. But, he felt a small smile creep on his face, the new clothes did him a lot of favours, as he could definitely see how bulky he was under the clothes. The baggy clothes he usually wore hid all that. Hizashi was soon smirking and continued moving towards Shouta.

"Hey, Handsome." Hizashi said, Shouta looked towards him, a deep blush was quick to make its way across his cheeks.

"Zashi…" He muttered, looking away embarrassed.

"What? Those clothes look great on you, definitely do you muscles justice." Hizashi took his hand, their shoulders bumped together.

"You're embarrassing…" Shouta practically pouted.

"You're fault for teasing me." Hizashi smirked. "come on, cat cafe, right?"

"R-right!" Shouta nodded, Hizashi blushed a little himself, a flustered Shouta was pretty cute in his opinion.

He wasn't sure how long they spent in the cat cafe, but he was sure to get a lot of pictures of Shouta covered in cats, whilst his boy gave him half-hearted glares.

At the end of the day, when they were about to head in their different directions, Hizashi pulled Shouta closer and into a kiss. Hizashi smiled down at a blushing Shouta when they pulled apart. "We should do this again." Hizashi said

"Next weekend good?" Shouta immediately replied, Hizashi nodded.

"Next weekend will be brilliant." He replied.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 7 A Little brother meets classmates.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Izuku jumped up and down next to Shouta, as the teen was helping set the table for dinner one evening. It had been over 3 weeks, nearing a month since he had moved in, for Shouta, if felt strange, but he didn't want to leave.

"What is it Zu-chan?" Shouta looked down at him with a small smile, Izuku practically glowed when Shouta called him by his little nickname. Izuku held out a handmade card, Shouta accepted it, he was used to the frequent random cards Izuku would make for him, he found it sweet, and they were pinned up on the walls of his room along with many drawings Izuku had made him. He opened the card to see Izuku's child-like writing in red crayon.

 _Love you Nii-chan_

 _Zu_

Shouta smiled at it, as Izuku had tried to draw him in his hero costume in the card. "I love it, thank you Zu-chan." Izuku beamed happily and clung to his leg, Shouta ruffled his curls in reply.

Shouta was close to falling asleep during his modern Literature class, it was nothing new, it bored him so much. Hizashi would occasionally poke him awake, then would smirk as Aizawa glared at him. All that changed when Principle Nezu opened the door to their class, the sound of sniffling could be heard.

"Sorry, I need to borrow Aizawa-kun. We found his little brother outside the school gates." Nezu said, before anyone could even register what he said, Shouta stood up.

"Zu-chan?" He asked, there was a slight wail. And Izuku ran from Nezu's side, around the tables and clung to Shouta's leg, crying.

"Nii-chan." The boy cried, "There was a villain, and I had to run, and run and I got lost!" Izuku was shaking, Shouta lifted him up and hugged him, Izuku buried his face into his brother's shoulder and continued crying.

"It's okay." He said, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his classmates, and the one he was receiving from his boyfriend. Izuku finally calmed down and sat back wiping his eyes. Shouta then gave him a small smile. "Let's give your mom a ring." He stepped outside with Nezu, who led the teen and child to his office.

Nezu and Izuku got talking as Shouta called Inko, He frowned a little worried, was it okay that Nezu seemed really interested in Izuku? He knew Nezu was known to be manipulative, one of the reason was his quirk, High specs. Making him more intelligent than any human.

' _Hello,_ Shouta- _kun?'_ Inko asked

"Hi, Inko-san, um… My principle found Izuku outside the Yuuei school gates. He mention something about a villain and the fact he had to run. He's safe, but I was sure you would want to know." Shouta told her.

' _Oh goodness… He's not hurt is he?'_ Inko sounded panicked. Shouta looked down at Izuku.

"Hey Zu-chan, were you hurt?" Shouta asked, Izuku looked at him.

"I, um, tripped, and dirtied my hands!" Izuku held out his hands to show a light graze.

"Do you knees hurt?" Shouta asked

"Um… they feel tingly." Izuku answered.

"Sit down Zu-chan and let's have a look." Nezu said. Izuku plopped himself on the floor and with Nezu's helped, rolled up his trousers, the graze was a little deeper and there was a little bit of blood, Izuku looked up at Shouta with tearful eyes, lower lip trembling.

"It's Okay Zu-chan, it's just a graze, Recovery girl can make you better in no time." Shouta advised him.

"You can take him after talking to your other." Nezu told him, Shouta nodded.

"He hurt his knees after falling, but I can take him to recovery girl after this and she can heal him up."

' _If that is no trouble… oh goodness… why hasn't the day-care rang me yet… Oh never mind… I may have to leave early to pick him up…'_ Inko muttered.

"If she doesn't mind, I am sure we could accommodate young Zu-chan's presence for the day." Nezu said, Shouta looked at him.

"Um…. Principle Nezu said Izuku could stay at Yuuei for the day. If you want, he could stay with me and I can bring him home…" Shouta offered.

' _Would that really be okay?'_ Inko asked

"I am sure, the principle seems to like Izuku." Shouta nodded, before adding quietly. "I am not sure if that is a good thing or not yet."

' _Well, if it is okay with him, tell Izuku I will see him later and to behave. I have a new phone call to make now.'_ Inko said

"Right, see you later Inko-san." Shouta smiled.

' _Goodbye.'_ The call ended. Shouta looked back to see Izuku playing with Nezu's paw pads, giggling slightly.

"Your mom says you can stay with me for the day and we can go home together." Shouta told him, Izuku smiled.

"I get to stay with Nii-chan!" Izuku looked positively thrilled with the prospect.

"Now, Young Aizawa-kun. I think you have a little story to tell, correct?" Nezu eyed him, Shouta sighed and nodded. Nezu only let him go once he had explained how he had come to stay with the Midoriya's. After telling him that they would have to change his emergency contact as Midoriya Inko, he let them go. Shouta carried Izuku to the nurses office. Izuku was muttering under his breath again, but for the first time he was close enough to hear what the kid was saying. He was talking about Nezu's quirk, how it could be used in rescues and villain fights. Overall, Shouta was somewhat stunned. The kid was good, too good, was it possible for him to have an intelligence quirk at his age, he recalled Inko mentioning that Izuku was progressing faster than anyone his age, faster at learning in general. He had a faint idea why Nezu was interested with Izuku now.

"Recovery girl?" Shouta opened the door to the infirmary, the older hero was at her desk.

"Aizawa-kun, it isn't even lunch…" She turned, her eyes falling on to Izuku, who clung to Shouta's shirt, his trouser legs still rolled up so his grazes weren't irritated by the fabric.

"My little brother was found outside the gates, he was running from a villain attack and he fell." Shouta said, he set Izuku down on one of the beds.

"Oh dear, it must have been scary. What's your name little one?" Recovery girl didn't question the fact he seemed to have a little brother from nowhere.

"Midoriya Izuku, Nii-chan calls me Zu-chan." Izuku answered.

"Zu-chan then, you are so brave." Recovery girl smiled, and kissed his forehead, the grazes healed immediately, his hands were still a little dirty. But Recovery girl got a wipe and cleaned them for him. "There you go, good as new."

"Oho, your quirk is so cool!" Izuku gushed, eyes shining.

"Do you know how it works?" Recovery girl asked

"It… um, speeds up a person's normal healing. Makes them tired." Izuku said. "It's cool. I want a quirk like that." Shouta chuckled.

"You want a quirk like everyone, Zu-chan." He said, a obvious tone of fondness in his voice.

"All quirks are cool!" Izuku beamed happily, and rolled down his trousers. "Thank you!"

"No problem, I hope to see you again, Zu-chan." Recovery girl smiled

"You too, bye bye!" Izuku waved as he and Shouta headed off back to his class, Izuku held on too the bottom of Shouta's jacket, looking around.

"You have to be quiet in my class okay, it's lunch next and we can get you something from Lunch Rush's cafeteria, okay?" Shouta looked down at him.

"I'll be quiet, ssh…" Izuku hushed himself.

"Now to see if my class can keep quiet, doubt it, they're idiots." Shouta muttered, causing Izuku to giggle.

"That's mean Nii-chan." He told him.

"Yeah, probably. But true." Shouta said, Izuku giggled again. Shouta opened his class door, and as soon as he stepped through with Izuku, the whole class shouted out.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK!" They yelled, causing Izuku to jumped, he stared at the class before bursting into tears. Shouta knew it was from the shock of it all. He picked up the kid and patted his back.

"Told you, they are complete idiots." Shouta told him, Izuku sniffled, looking at Shouta with teary eyes.

"That's still mean Nii-chan." Izuku pouted.

"Yeah, but they upset you so I have a good reason this time." Shouta replied, and looked at his teacher, he apologised, before carrying Izuku back to his seat. Izuku settled on Shouta's lap, wiping at his tears. Once their teacher got everyone to settle down, the lesson continued, the class would occasional glance back at Shouta and Izuku, who had began to write in a notebook provided by Shouta. It was almost like he was taking notes and the class found it adorable, what they didn't know was that Izuku was in fact trying to take notes, but it was mostly doodles representing what the teacher was saying. Once the lesson ended, everyone turned to look at Shouta and Izuku. Izuku lifted up the notebook to Shouta.

"Nii-chan! I did work!" He told him proudly.

"Great job. You are proving to be a good hero already." Shouta smiled, Izuku beamed at that news and hummed happily, doodling a little more around his notes.

"Oh my goodness, did I just see Aizawa Shouta _smiling_!" Shouta looked up to the upperclassmen Kayama Nemuri look into the room, then she saw Izuku. Gasping, she rushed over, Izuku looked up at her a little confused. "Hey there little guy, I'm Kayama Nemuri, who are you?"

"Midoriya Izuku." Izuku replied, the class awed.

"And how do you know grumpy old Shouta?" Kayama asked,

"Nii-chan isn't grumpy." Izuku told her.

"Nii-chan? Okay, Shouta, I am personally going to kill you for not telling me you had a cute little green bean as a brother!" Kayama glared at him.

"Please don't hurt Nii-chan!" Izuku immediately teared up.

"Zu-chan, listen she is joking. Besides, she wouldn't hurt me. That is Kayama Nemuri, she is training to be a hero too." Shouta told him.

"It is a joke, little Zu-chan. I couldn't hurt Shouta anyway, he's too fast." Kayama said

"He a Ninja." Izuku nodded, earning more aw's from the class.

"Has Shouta ever told you about any of us?" Hizashi scooted closer.

"Yamamada Hizashi." Izuku pointed at him he then looked around and pointed at another boy. "Iidia Tensei!"

"Close enough." Shouta shrugged.

"He told you about us, you can call me Zashi, okay?" Hizashi beamed.

"Okay, Zashi-chan." Izuku smiled in turn. "Do you have a hero name?" He suddenly asked

"Sure do, Present Mic is my name little listener!" Hizashi told him proudly

"Cool." Izuku looked at him with wide eye.

"You can talk heroes with him after, we should get lunch." Shouta told Izuku.

"I'll grab you lunch, best keep the listener out from everyone else, He will be swarmed by everyone!" Hizashi got up. "How does Katsudon sound, it's Shouta's favourite?"

"I like it!" Izuku nodded

"Great!" Hizashi headed off, not before blowing Shouta a kiss, he blushed and grumbled as Hizashi left laughing. Their class rolled their eyes at their antics. Izuku looked after Hizashi, before looking up at Shouta.

"Nii-chan, does Zashi-san like you?" Izuku asked,

"Well, yeah we're friends…" Aizawa nodded.

"No like friends…" Izuku pouted trying to think about it. "Like… a mama and a dad?" Izuku then gasped "Is Zashi-chan your happy person?"

"Shouta and Hizashi are dating, they love each other very much." Kayama smiled, Izuku thought about her words. Shouta frowned a little, waiting for his response...

"Does that mean Nii-chan and Zashi-chan will get mawied?" Izuku asked, before smiling and looking up at Aizawa. "Can I go?" Shouta stared at him, before going beet red and covered his face. "Nii-chan?" Izuku asked, the class were giggling around him. Shouta groaned, he was so embarrassed… _and somewhat relieved._

"Shouta is very shy when it comes to personal things, I have just embarrassed him." Kayama smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed Nii-chan. Mama says love is special and y-you should embrace it!" Izuku said, Shouta looked at him.

"Thanks Zu-chan." Shouta gave him a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 - Zashi-chan!

"Thank you Zashi-chan !" Izuku happily dug into the lunch Hizashi had brought him.

"Okay, Shouta, explain how in the last three weeks you've end up with a brother who's.." Hizashi glanced at Izuku "about two years old."

"My parents found out about us, and kicked me out. Not before throwing a punch, of course." Aizawa looked away from him. "Midoriya Inko found me, and I have been there since. She… even kind of officially adopted me…" Hizashi looked at Shouta with wide eyes, but seeing the look of his boyfriend's face, he just smiled softly.

"At least you're finally somewhere safe now." Hizashi smiled "I want to meet your new mom though."

" Yeah… knew you were going to say that! " Shouta sighed, turning to his lunch.

"Well yeah, gotta meet your mom, now I've meet your little brother." Hizashi smirked. "Guessing he's quick to accept you as member of his family, must be easier when you're his age."

" Zu-chan has been calling me that since the day we met." Shouta told him.

"Oh, so it was Zu-chan who adopted you, yeah I can see that happening." Hizashi smirked. Shouta glared at him half-heartedly and dug into his own lunch. "But, you did say you would tell me if anything happened…" Hizashi looked a little hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't want to drag you into this issue, you've already done a lot for me." Shouta apologised.

"Just, promise to keep me updated this time. Or.. hey? Zu-chan, if anything happens to Shouta can you tell me?" Hizashi asked, Izuku looked up at him, a few grains of rice around his mouth.

"Why?" He asked

"Because Shouta is the type of person to be hurt and deal with injuries alone." Hizashi told him, Izuku looked up at Shouta, before looking back at Hizashi.

"I'll look after Nii-chan, and-and make sure he is happy!" Izuku declared, the serious face he was pulling was enough to strike the hearts of those still in the classroom. Nemuri had rushed off to grab her own lunch, but had promised to come back. Shouta got a tissue and wiped the rice off Izuku's face. "Thank you Nii-chan!" Izuku smiled and went back to eating.

"I am back! Miss me?" Nemuri rejoined them. Izuku looked up.

"Hi Onee-chan!" Izuku said, Nemuri almost dropped her lunch, before she beamed.

"Right, Big sister, I can live with that. If anyone is ever mean to you, send them my way, alright kid?" Nemuri told him.

"Okay Onee-chan!" Izuku nodded, Nemuri looked at Hizashi who looked like someone had just placed a kitten in front of him.

"He is too pure for this world." Hizashi watched Izuku finish his lunch, more rice had gotten around his mouth. This time it was Nemuri who cleaned his cheeks.

"Why are you coming along again?" Shouta glared at Hizashi, who had accompanied Shouta and Izuku home. At that moment, Izuku was giggling as he sat on Hizashi's shoulders, messing with his hair.

"I want to meet your new mom, and you don't mind me coming along, do you Zu-chan?" Hizashi glanced up.

"Mama needs to meet Zashi-chan, Nii-chan!" Izuku told him. "So Mama knows who he is if you, um, if you get mawied!" Izuku then smiled brightly. Shota blushed and glance away as Hizashi also blushed.

"Married?" He repeated.

"That's what people who love each other do!" Izuku nodded, Hizashi chuckled and smirked at Shouta.

"Yeah, that's true." He nodded.

"So, you going to get married?" Izuku gasped, looking down at Hizashi.

"In the future, we're only in school now." Hizashi nodded.

"Is this a roundabout way of asking me to marry you?" Shouta gave him a look, blushing furiously.

"You know what, yes, yes it is." Hizashi smirked, as Izuku fell into a fit of giggles. Shouta smiled lightly and shook his head.

"We're back!" Shouta and Izuku called together.

"Sorry for intruding." Hizashi said, Inko came from the kitchen, she smiled.

"Hello boys, and I see you brought a friend back." Inko saw Hizashi.

"This is my boyfriend, Yamada Hizashi." Shouta introduced him. "Zashi this is…"

"Mama!" Izuku happily said, Hizashi had to help him down from his shoulders. The toddler ran to his mom. "I met heroes!" He beamed.

"How exciting!" Inko lifted him up, before turning to Hizashi. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Will you be stay for dinner?"

"I really wouldn't want to intrude more then I have…" Hizashi began

"It's not a problem at all dear!" Inko told him.

"Please stay Zashi-chan!" Izuku looked up at him, Shouta immediately smirked, knowing Hizashi wouldn't be able to say no to the face Izuku was giving him.

"Okay then." Hizashi gave in, with a small smile. Izuku cheered and giggled.

"You two can go up to your room, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Inko told the teens.

"Okay." Shouta nodded and led Hizashi up stairs, they could hear Izuku excitedly telling his mom what happened today.

"Come on Zashi." Shouta smiled, leading him up stairs.

"You somehow escaped hell and came to paradise. I don't think I've meet anyone who could smile as purely as they can. But, Zu-chan's smile…" Hizashi began

"Like All Might's? Yeah, I noticed that." Shouta nodded, opening his bedroom and the teens stepped in.

"Is he…" Hizashi muttered

"No, can't be. Inko-san's divorced. Her ex-husband did a runner, doubt someone like All Might would do that to someone this nice." Shouta shook his head, Hizashi hummed in reply, than glanced around the room.

"Whoa…" He gasped lightly there were a few photos up, a few were from their high school friendship group, others had obviously been take after Shouta had came here. One was of Shouta and Izuku eating Ice cream. Shouta had a caring smile on his face as Izuku had ice cream all around his mouth. The other things on the wall were a number of cards and drawings addressed to _Nii-chan._ "Zu-chan is a big fan of yours, I see." He looked back at Shouta, who had been watching him, waiting to see his reaction.

"Yeah, I'm his number one hero. I even beat All Might." Shouta smiled, looking at the drawings. "Most of these were drawings he snuck into my school bag to surprise me."

"Explains why you occasionally smiled when looking into your bag." Hizashi said

"You saw that…" Shouta went red.

"Yeah, was the first one too. But I think the rest of the class caught on too. But, we know the reason now… and, well, we can't really blame you." Hizashi smiled. "He just kind of lights up everything and everyone around him."

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when people are sad, and will do his best to cheer you up." Shouta nodded.

"Nii-chan!" Izuku's voice called.

"Oh, speak of the bundle of pure sunlight." Hizashi chuckled, as they heard Izuku climb the stairs one step at a time. Izuku then stopped outside the opened bedroom door. He knocked on the door, whilst he held on to a piece of paper.

"Nii-chan, can I come in?" Izuku asked

"Sure." Shouta nodded, Izuku beamed and stepped in. He proudly held out the paper to Hizashi.

"For you, Zashi-chan." He said, Hizashi accepted the paper, it was a drawing of him and Shouta, he chuckled softly at it.

"This is fantastic. I love it, thank you Zu-chan!" Hizashi smiled. Izuku flushed happily, clearly proud with himself. "Um… Oh, and Mama said we're having um…" Izuku looked thoughtful. "Sabu-sabu for dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Shouta nodded.

"Haven't had that in ages." Hizashi said

"Mama is bestest cook!" Izuku boasted with a wide smile.

"Can't wait to try it!" Hizashi replied excitedly.

When dinner was done, the four sat around the table to eat. Hizashi had no trouble getting along with Inko and Izuku, and he soon got into a conversation with Izuku about Shouta's _ninja skills._ Hizashi smirked at Shouta as he began to share stories from their training exercises. Izuku listened intently. But when Shouta got up to do the washing up quickly, Hizashi turned to Inko.

"Thank you. Shouta needed, and still needs, a safe place like this." Hizashi told her. "You save him from a lot of pain I couldn't… thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, I was only doing what was right." Inko shook her head. "Besides, he needed a safe place and Izuku likes having him around. It only seemed logical to offer any help I could."

"Shouta likes things to be logical." Hizashi chuckled, he glanced to Izuku, who was falling asleep in his chair.

"You are welcome to come around anytime." Inko said, Hizashi looked back to her. "I guess I am right in assuming that you didn't spend much time together outside school hours before he came here." Hizashi nodded. "Then, now will be a good time to make up for that lost time. I can see you make Shouta happy."

"Thanks, and I will. Thank you." Hizashi smiled, feeling a lot of gratitude towards the woman.

Shouta walked Hizashi to the station, as Inko carried Izuku up to his bed.

"You got a good home now." Hizashi muttered.

"Yeah… I'll never be able to thank them enough for all they've done." Shouta sighed.

"I don't think you have too. Inko-san obviously cares about your well being, and Little Zu-chan has someone he can look up too." Hizashi smiled "Just, be a part of their family… be Midoriya Shouta!"

"I may as well accept that." Shouta chuckled, lightly. "I guess it's time I accepted it, everyone knows my little brother now."

"Good." Hizashi took his hand. "You can be happy now." Shouta hummed in reply, leaning his head on Hizashi's shoulder. Hizashi squeezed his hand, smiling slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note!: I am so sorry this took forever to get up people! I am glad you all seem to be enjoy this. So have I have a few chapters to ake up for the time taken. I hope you enjoy them!**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Little Izuku's adventure!

"Morning Aki-sensei!" Izuku greeted as Inko dropped him off at Daycare.

"Morning Izuku-kun! Are you ready for our little trip today?" Aki-sensei asked

"Yep!" Izuku nodded. He turned to his Mom. "I will pass Nii-chan!" He smiled. Inko ruffled his hair

"You'll get to pass Yuuei, but I think Shouta will be very busy." Inko told him.

"Nii-chan busy being hero!" Izuku a nod with a serious look. "But I wave at school! For Nii-chan!"

"That sounds like a good idea!" Inko kissed his forehead. "Behave though, okay, and have a nice day. I am sure your little picnic will be a lot of fun"

"Okay, Bye bye Mama!" Izuku waved her off from the door.

"Bye bye Zuzu!" Inko smiled, heading off to work.

"Right, go and sit with everyone Izuku-kun, so we can go over the safety rules. Okay?" Aki-sensei told him.

"Okay!" Izuku nodded, joining the rest of his class, who were older than him.

Izuku clung to the hand of his buddy, Togata Mirio, who was 4 years old and would be getting his quirk soon.

"Izuku-chan? I heard you had a new big brother!" Togata smiled

"Yep, Nii-chan is learn to be hero!" Izuku nodded. "He like a ninja! I wanna be a hero like him!"

"You'll be a great hero Izuku-chan! I'll work to be a hero too!" Togata beamed.

"We work together!" Izuku looked up at him, his emerald eyes shining.

"Yeah" Togata nodded, his own sapphire eyes gleaming at the idea.

"Mirio-kun! Izuku-kun! Hurry along." Aki-sensei called. "We'll be passing Yuuei in a minute!"

"Nii-chan!" Izuku said breathlessly. Togata held his hand tightly, knowing he had to keep a close eye on the younger boy.

As they passed Yuuei gates, Izuku looked at the building with wide eyes. There were two people in the grounds, a small white animal in a suite and a person. The animal caught Izuku looking and gave a small wave. Izuku gasped happily, and waved back nervously.

"He's that animal hero, Nezu." Togata said "They say he's super smart."

"He is, his quirk… um… High specs!" Izuku nodded.

"So cool!" Togata whispered in the awe both he and Izuku shared.

They were having their picnic near the school, in large field. Togata and Izuku sat down on a blanket that Aki-sensei lay out.

"Okay, everyone still with their buddy?" Aki-sensei called.

"Yes, sensei!" They all called back.

"Good!" Aki-sensei smiled, two picnic baskets were set next to her. "So, lets play some games first!" Everyone cheered. "We have a hat here, and I filled it with the names of games written on pieces of paper." Aki-sensei pulled out a hat from the first basket. "One person will pick out a game, and we'll play it." Everyone cheered. "Okay than! How about you first Izuku-kun?" Izuku knelt up and drew a slip of paper from the hat and held it out to Aki-sensei. "Our first game is… musical statues!" The class cheered as Izuku clapped happily.

After a few rounds of musical statues and one or two games of red rover. They sat down for a drink. Izuku watched the sky as he drank from his juice box.

"See something?" Togata asked

"Nope, but if you are really careful you might, Mama says anything can happen you just need to look!" Izuku shook his head. Togata looked up, drinking from his own juice bo.

"My Mama says the clouds can tell a story if you looked close enough." Togata told him, Izuku looked at the clouds.

"I see a bunny!" Izuku pointed.

"You're like a fluffy bunny!" Togata patted Izuku's curls causing the younger boy to giggle happily. They enjoyed a few more minutes of relaxation, until the ground seemed to shake beneath them.

"Everyone, grab your buddy and come to me immediately!" Aki-sensei called. Togata jumped up, he reached and helped Izuku to his feet. But once again the ground rumbled, this this cracks began to appear. One appeared right between Izuku and Togata, causing Izuku to fall back down. Before Togata could help Izuku up again, hands made of rock appeared from the cracks. The kids screamed as golems surfaced.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt these children, would you?" A villain laughed from nearby, Izuku looked to see the police standing back. Izuku picked himself up shaking.

"Izuku, are you okay?" Togata called, hidden by the golem between them. Izuku backed off from the golem nervously.

"Don't you dare move kid!" The villain yelled, the golem reached for him. Izuku immediately burst into tears and began to run from the golem. Luckily it seemed the golems had no real speed and it missed Izuku as he ran away from the scene.

Izuku hadn't been paying attention to where he was running, he had tripped, but picked himself back up and ran again. But he finally slowed, but his tears kept falling.

"Nii-chan…" Izuku whimpered, wanting his brother to come to the rescue like heroes did.

"Hello child, are you lost?" A voice asked, it's suddenness caused Izuku to jerk away, but someone softly took his hands. "It's okay child, I am a hero, I am here to help." Izuku sniffed, blinking some tears from his eyes, to see the white animal from early. This close it looked like a mouse, a rather big one. Izuku glanced up to see the Yuuei gates.

"Nii-chan…" Izuku whimpered again.

"Your brother attends here?" The animal hero asked, Izuku nodded. "What's his name?"

"Shouta, he calls himself Eraserhead." Izuku wiped at his tears, but more fell. "There was a villain attack, and I ran…"

"It's okay. You're safe here. Let's see if your brother is in." The animal led him somewhere, Izuku was busy trying to wipe his tears.

"Zu-chan?" He heard Shouta ask.

"Nii-chan!" He ran to Shouta. "There was a villain, and I had to run and run and I of lost!" Izuku cried, he felt safe as soon as Shota wrapped his arms around him. He was safe...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 - A little party, a big surprise!

Shouta packed up his school bag ready for the day, Izuku came running in with his own bag.

"Nii-chan! Give this to Zashi-chan and Onee-chan! Please!" Izuku held up two cards. "But no peeking inside."

"Okay, I'll give them to them this morning." Shouta nodded.

"Thank you!" Izuku beamed, before closing his bag.

"Than, I'll see you later, okay?" Shouta put his bag over his shoulder, Izuku nodded eagerly.

"Bye bye Nii-chan!" He waved as Shouta headed out.

"Have a good day!" Inko called from upstairs

" I will. Bye!" Shouta closed the door behind him.

"Shouta!" The teen groaned as he was suddenly embraced by Nemuri. "Sooooo…."

"So what?" Shouta asked

"How did it go with the whole _'meeting the parent'_?" Nemuri smirked, Shouta rolled his eyes.

"It went fine." He answered, before reaching into his bag and taking out the card addressed to _Onee-chan_. "This is from Izuku, I have no idea what it's about, he asked me not to peek."

"Aw, he is a little darling!" Nemuri squealed, opening up the card, making sure that Shouta couldn't read it. "Oho… Fair enough." She closed the card and put it in her bag.

"What was it about?" Shouta asked

"Can't tell you! You're not allowed to peek, and I'm not allowed to say." Nemuri grinned. "Like the whole, See no evil, say no evil." Shouta rolled his eyes, but didn't ask. They walked towards the doors when Hizashi joined them. His hands quickly took hold of Shouta's.

"Good morning." He greeted, pressing a quick kiss to Shouta's cheek. "How are you this morning?"

"My cheek hurts. Zu-chan decided he wanted to poked my cheek a little harder than usual to wake me up this morning." Shouta rubbed his cheek.

"Aw… he pokes you awake… can he get any purer?" Nemuri sniffed, wiping away a fake tear.

"He is a beam a sunshine, we don't deserve him!" Hizashi nodded in agreed. Shouta shook his head, taking out the other card.

"Zu-chan told me to give you this." Shouta said, Hizashi took it and also read it so Shouta couldn't see. He simply nodded, and put the card in his bag.

"You're not going to tell me either, are you?" Shouta asked

"Either?" Hizashi repeated, Nemuri beamed.

"I got a card too. So?" She smirked, Hizashi just nodded.

"I'm game."

"Great!"

"Let's just get to class." Shouta sighed, wondering what the cards had said.

"So, you will help with this too? I know it's a big ask." Inko spoke to her co-workers during their break.

"Of course, sweetheart! This is a brilliant idea. Any of his friends coming?" Shoji asked.

"Izuku meet some of his friends yesterday, remember the news spoke about that villain attack?" Inko said, they nodded. "Well, Izuku's daycare were out, and were in the area…"

"Oh gosh! Is Izu-kun okay?" Nagata looked worried.

"He ran, and found himself outside Yuuei. The Principle found him, and took him to Shouta-kun." Inko explained. "The school allowed Izuku to spend the rest of the day there too. He had a lot of fun! Anyway, he mad invitations to Shouta's boyfriend and someone he refers to as Onee-chan"

"Izuku has adopted another sibling." Shoji giggled. "He is just a sweetheart!"

"Besides, helping means will get to see that bundle of sunshine again." Haruta smirked.

"Like this Mama?" Izuku asked, setting out placemats on the table.

"Just like that!" Inko nodded, smiling proudly. Izuku carefully made sure they looked okay, his tongue poking from his lips.

"Wow, super neat work Zu-chan!" Hizashi beamed, Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Neat work makes it easy!" He replied.

"Neat work definitely makes things easier." Hizashi nodded in agreement. Inko had asked Shouta to go the shops as they were out of a few things, he had happily accepted the task. It was just a ruse to give them a little more time to get ready. Hizashi, Izuku and Nemuri were working on getting everything set up, whilst Inko and Shoji were cooking. Haruta and Nagata were bringing some things, and will hopefully get back before Shouta did.

"Onee-chan, need help!" Izuku tugged on Nemuri's skirt. "I have surprise for Nii-chan, but need help."

"Let's see what I can help with, okay?" Nemuri smiled, Inko glanced over and chuckled as Hizashi complained loudly about how he wanted to help too.

"He's got quite the followers." Shoji giggled, also watching them. Nemuri and Hizashi advising Izuku to use a ridiculous amount of glitter - which Izuku was clearly taking to heart.

Shouta jumped when he walked into see everyone, Izuku burst into giggles.

"Nii-chan's back! Nii-chan!" He collided into Shouta's legs, hugging it tight. "welcome, we have a party!"

"A party? What for?" Shouta asked.

"Today is the first month anniversary of you meeting us. Izuku wanted to celebrate it." Inko explained. Shouta looked down at Izuku, who beamed back.

"Surprise!" He said "Are you surprised?"

"Very, thank you." Shouta knelt down so he could hug Izuku back. The toddled gasped happily and clung to Shouta's shoulders.

"Nii-chan, Daisuki." Izuku told him, Aizawa smiled and hugged him tightly.

"So, what were those cards this morning?" He asked, Izuku began giggling.

"In-tations!" Izuku smiled, "So Onee-chan and Zashi-chan could come!"

"We got personalised invitations, and told to keep it a secret." Hizashi smirked.

"I made you something too!" Izuku gasped, rushing off. It gave Shouta time to sit down next to Hizashi. Izuku came back with a card covered with silver and gold glitter.

"T-that's a lot of glitter…" Shouta stated.

"Yep, Zashi-chan and Onee-chan said adds lots of glitter, make it sparkle!" Izuku bounced up and down. "I picked colours from your hero costume! The scarf and glasses!"

"Did they now?" Shouta looked at Hizashi and Nemuri as they both glanced away.

"Yep. Like it?" Izuku asked

"Yes, thanks Zu." Shouta smiled

For the most part, the party was more chilled, more like a little family get-together, which was nice. Izuku had wormed Nemuri and Hizashi into playing one of his educational card games, that had something to do with shopping. Shouta acted as the referee. Smirking as Izuku was quickly able to get in the lead. Inko sat speaking with her friends, they had happily introduced themselves to Shouta.

Almost 2 hours in, there was a knock at the door. Inko frowned slightly.

"Expecting someone?" Shoji asked

"No…" Inko got up and headed to the door. Izuku was quick to follow after her, but Shouta had grabbed him, and they watched from the kitchen door. Inko glared as she opened the door.

"Hi, Inko." A man smiled, Shouta took in the the mass of black curls on the man's head, not too dissimilar to Izuku's, much like the freckles. He could only assume that this was Izuku's father. Izuku looked so very confused at the man.

"Mama?" He asked, the man turned and took in Shouta holding Izuku. Shouta tightened his grip on Izuku, also glaring at the man.

"Huh, found someone… younger, I see." The man stated.

"They are my son's, if you really want to know, now go away. I never want to see your face around here again!" Inko told him, voice icy.

"Without me even spending a little time with my son?" The man said, Inko's hands balled into fists.

"You didn't want anything to do with him… Why should I let you now?" Inko asked, she glanced at Shouta. "Shouta, could you take Izuku into the living room."

"Mama…" Izuku looked at her worriedly.

"It's okay, sweetheart." She smiled, Shouta carried him into the living room. Hizashi and Nemuri looked concerned.

"Who's at the door?" Hizashi asked.

"I can't believe that bastard came back." Shoji scowled. "Just to show up as quickly as he left."

"That's Zu's dad, isn't it?" Shouta frowned, Nagata nodded.

"Midoriya Hisashi…. surprising that he actually took Inko's family name instead of her taking his." Nagata scowled. "You kids stay in here…" He got up and joined Inko at the door.

"If that's Zu-chan's dad, and he left because he didn't want a son… why is he back now?" Hizashi asked "It doesn't make any sense…"

"Maybe not, if you don't know that Izuku has been labelled as gifted. He is much further ahead in his development then others his age, meeting all usual baby milestones early…" Shoji explained.

"Aki-sensei say I may man-vest my quirk early too!" Izuku added happily.

"So, he could be back so he could use Izuku as an example, that his own son is the most gifted in this area?" Nemuri muttered, before growling. "That's sick!"

"But it happens all the time." Haruta said. "People look for those with powerful, flashy quirks. Some child have a hybrid quirk of their parents. Hisashi breaths fire, Inko has a telekinesis quirk, imagine if the two mixed…"

"That would be powerful." Hizashi muttered

"I don't want a fire quirk…" Izuku pouted.

"You don't get a choice in your quirk Zu-chan. Your quirk will manifest and you'll only find out once it has." Shouta told him, Izku flinched as voices raised from the hall. Izuku turned and cuddled into Shouta burying his face into Shouta's chest. "It's okay Zu-chan." Shouta rubbed his back, The voices were two males, Hisashi and Nagata, but they could all hear Inko trying to calm them.

"Think we should intervene?" Hizashi frowned at Nemuri and Shouta. "We have provisional licenses, and can act…"

"Only if it goes too far. If he uses his quirk, then we'll get involved." Nemuri replied. "Or, I can give a call to my internship mentor, ask to send a little help?"

"Wait until quirk usage, then we have a reason for heroes to act." Shouta said.

"Logical." Izuku mumbled, peeking a look up at Shouta, who nodded.

"That's the logical action." Shouta agreed. Izuku let out a squeak when Inko's voice raised above the rest.

"Damn it Hisashi, just get away from my house. You're not welcome here! And Izuku is going nowhere with you!" Inko was obviously trying to keep her voice down.

"Just hand him over!" Hisashi snarled back. Shouta wrapped his arms protectively around Izuku. Hizashi and Nemuri were just getting to their feet when a new voice joined in, calm, yet had a tone of authority.

"Is everything okay?" The new voice asked. "This man bothering, Midoriya-san?"

"He is trying to take my friend's son!" Nagata immediately said

"He's my son too!" Hisashi added.

"You ran away as soon as you found out, we divorced. I just want you gone!" Inko demanded.

"If you don't live here sir, I do advise you leave. If you don't want too, I will happily call my friend working in the police force to take you away." The new voice said kindly, but the threat oh so clear. They could hear Hisashi grumbled, before he fell silent.

"Has he gone?" Izuku whispered, hand clutching Shouta's shirt tightly.

"I think so…" Shouta nodded, Hizashi moved closer to them, and rubbed Izuku's back lightly, to help him calm down a little. The voices were more hushed now, before the sound of the door closely caused everyone to sigh in relief. Nagata and Inko returned, and new man followed behind them.

"Mama!" Izuku jumped from Shouta, and ran to his mother. She picked him up, and hugged him close.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Inko told him, before sighed. "Sorry you all had to hear that."

"You didn't know he was going to show up." Haruta told her.

"Besides, it just means we're all additional witnesses!" Hizashi added "You should really think about getting a restraining order on him ma'am."

"He clearly is a danger to both you and Zu-chan, it would be the safest thing to do." Nemuri nodded.

"His family could probably help him get passed it though…" Inko sighed "His brother seems to be the same way."

"Well, I have good standing with the police force. I will make sure it will go through without a hitch." The man smiled

"And, who are you?" Shoji asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Oh, this is Yagi Toshinori, we met a week or so ago when I was taking some paperwork to the police." Inko said. "It was good thing you were passing…"

"I am always happy to lend a hand." Yagi smiled, Izuku was watching him with curiosity.

"Number 2." Izuku said, as if he had just decided something.

"Number 2?" Yagi looked at the kid in confusion.

"Your number 2, All Might 3, and Nii-chan 1!" Izuku explained happily. Inko chuckled lightly.

"You have been promoted to his second favourite hero." Inko told him, before she turned to Izuku. "Why is he number 2?"

"He save you!" Izuku looked up at his mother, the ghost of tears echoed in his eyes.

"Oh, Zuzu, nothing bad would have happened. I promise." Inko said, rubbing his back, Izuku snuggled into her embrace.

"Pinkie?" He asked

"I pinkie promise." Inko nodded.

"You're little brother really is the purest thing on this earth." Hizashi nudged Shouta with a smile, Shouta could help but agree.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 - Shouta's sick day

Izuku woke up as he did every morning, before running into Shouta's room to wake him.

"Nii-chan…" Izuku stopped by his bed, Shouta's breath was uneven, his face covered with sweat. "Nii-chan?" Izuku put his hand on Shouta's check, before frowning. "Ick!" He determined and went to his mom, who was just getting up. "Mama! Ick!" He said.

"You're sick?" Inko looked at him concerned, Izuku shook his head fiercely, his curls bouncing.

"Nii-chan! Ick hot!" Izuku told her. Inko quickly got up to check on Shouta, Shouta was roused from his sleep as Inko placed her hand to his forehead.

"In…" He began

"Sshh, it's okay. You have a fever, so you are to stay in bed, okay?" Inko told him, Shouta looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. He just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Mama…" Izuku looked up at her.

"Let's go downstairs okay, we need to get medicine." Inko said Izuku nodded. Whilst Inko was getting the medicine, she made a call to her work place to let them know she would be staying at home to take care of Shouta, before placing a call to Yuuei.

' _Hello, this is Principle Nezu, who ma I ask is calling.'_ The called was answered.

"Hi, I'm Midoriya Inko, Shouta's mother." Inko said without missing a beat. "I'm just ringing to say Shouta has a fever and won't be making it in today."

' _Ah, thank you for the warning Midoriya-san. I will make sure his teachers know, and I am sure his friends will collect any work he needs to do.'_ Nezu replied.

"Thank you, I hope you have a nice day." Inko smiled

' _You too Midoriya-san.'_ Nezu said, the call ended. Izuku looked up at his mom, holding on to the medicine.

"Let's go and give Shouta some medicine." She smiled, Izuku puffed out his checks and nodded.

"Make Nii-chan not ick anymore!" He nodded. Izuku watched his mother give Shouta medicine and a small sip of water, as he stood by the door looking in worried.

"Thanks Mom…" Shouta muttered tiredy, Inko smiled softly.

"Get some rest now." Inko pet his head, before leaving the room with Izuku, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Is Nii-chan better now?" Izuku asked

"No, we have to let him rest." Inko shook her head, Izuku looked thoughtful.

"Would a car make him better?" Izuku inquired.

"I am sure it will, should go make him one?" Inko smiled

"Me do it, me make Nii-chan not ick anymore!" Izuku told her, heading to his room, mostly likely to grabbed his colours. Inko smiled, she had two caring boys and she loved them more than anything.

Izuku sat in the living room working on a get well card for Shouta, covering the card in red hearts, then coloured them in Yellow.

"Like Zashi-chan's Hair mama!" Izuku had told her proudly, Inko sat on the computer looking up how to file for a restraining order. Officer Tsukauchi sent her an email saying he could pile the paper work together so only she would have to sign it if she could come and collect it or have someone to do it for her. Inko sighed.

"You okay Mama?" Izuku asked

"Yes, sweetie, just fine." Inko nodded, she then thought of someone. She picked up her phone and sent a message to her newest contact.

 _ **Inko:**_ I am sorry to bother you, but are you free at all?

 _ **Toshinori:**_ Yes, do you need help with something?

 _ **Inko:**_ Officer Tsukauchi has the restraining order paper work for me, but Shouta is ill. So I am at home looking after him and can't get them.

 _ **Toshinori**_ **:** I will be happy to pick them up.

 _ **Inko:**_ Thank you so much!

 _ **Toshinori:**_ It's no trouble at all. I can get them to you in about an hour, until then.

Inko smiled and let out a sigh of relief, Izuku peeked up from his card.

"Mama happy." He said

"Because, I have someone willing to help me." Inko got up and sat next to him and smiled at his card.

"Is it Shoji-san? She funny." Izuku asked

"No, it was your number two hero." Inko told him

"Yagi-san? Is Yagi-san coming?" Izuku smiled brightly

"Yep, in about an hour." Inko nodded.

"Can I make him a card too?" Izuku asked

"If you really want too." Inko smiled.

"Finish Nii-chans's first!" Izuku got back to working on the card. Inko ruffled his curls, smiling softly as he worked.

"Toshinori, surprise to see you here." Tsukauchi smiled at his friend.

"I am just doing a favour for Midoriya-san." Yagi said "Her son is ill, so, I am here to pick up those restraining order forms for her."

"Right, they are right here." Tsukauchi got out a folder of paperwork. "We have already sent a warning to Midoriya Hisashi, so he knows to keep away, even whilst this is being processed. We believed it was right to do so, if he tries to get close, we will act to stop him."

"Right, thanks. I better get these to her." Yagi took the file.

"Tell her to get them back to us as soon as possible." Tsukauchi told him.

"I will, see you later." Yagi headed off, heading towards the Midoriya residence. It wasn't long before he bumped in a certain burning hero. "Ah, Todoroki!" Yagi greeted, the flame hero - Endeavor glared at him. "Haven't seen you in these parts before, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my sister-in-law, who thinks she has the right to keep my brother from his son." Todoroki snarled, Yagi stopped and frowned.

"Your brother… what's his name?" Yagi asked carefully

"Hisashi, why?" Todoroki glared at him, Yagi sighed.

"Take this advice, Todoroki. Keep away from the Midoriya's." Yagi told him, Todoroki smirked.

"So, you know?"

"I was lucky to be passing as this brother of yours was demanding for little Izuku to be handed over." Yagi replied "He ran from his fatherly responsibilities before they had begun. So, take my advice and keep away. I will be watching over them." The two men glared at each other, before Todoroki scoffed and stormed away. Yagi decided it would be best to hurry to the Midoriya's house and inform Inko of this ..

"Yagi-san!" Izuku seemed to magically appeared before the man the moment Inko opened the door.

"Young Midoriya, for your safety, you might want to be inside." Yagi urshed him in. Both Inko and Izuku seemed confused.

"Did something happen?" Inko asked

"I bumped into that Brother-in-law of yours…" Yagi said, Inko froze. "It's okay. I gave him a warning, he knows I will be keeping an eye on this place, so they wouldn't dare do anything."

"That man has a terrifying temper." Inko said, they moved to the kitchen. Inko busing herself in the kitchen as Yagi took a seat, Izuku had run into the living room.

"Back in high school we all compared him to a volcano… except my old mentor, who compared him to a four year once seeing how he used his quirk." Yagi chuckled at the memory.

"Seems like a fair comparison." Inko smiled, she placed a cup tea down for herself and Yagi. Izuku tugged on the man's shirt, Yagi glanced down, to find Izuku holding out a card.

"Thank you." Yagi smiled, he felt his smile grow at the drawing of a rabbit with droopy ears on the card. He opened it.

 _Fank U Yagysan_

Was written inside.

"Like it?" Izuku asked

"I love my boy, thank you so much" Yagi smiled, Izuku flushed with pride and went back into the living, but only to bring his things to the table, so he could sit with the adults whilst doing his own thing.

When Shouta finally roused from the dream world himself, the mid-morning sun was fighting it's way past the curtains. He could hear noises downstairs, which he assumed to be Izuku and Inko. He allowed himself a few moments of just lying there, until he pushed himself up. He was feeling so much better than earlier. He stretched as he noticed a handmade get well card, obviously made by Izuku. He smiled slightly, before getting up and going to the bathroom before heading downstairs. Inko was makin lunch in the kitchen, Yagi was sitting at the table whilst Izuku was telling him all about the heroes he saw of Tv. Izuku looked up and beamed.

"Nii-chan!" Izuku getting off his chair and running to him, Shouta knelt to catch Izuku into a hug. "You better? Did the card work?"

"Yeah, the card worked." Shouta told, Izuku giggled happily and hugged him tightly.

"Are you feeling up to trying to eat something?" Inko asked "I'm making some miso soup with white rice."

"I'll try a little bit." Shouta nodded, Izuku took hold of his hand and dragged him to the table. Yagi smiled at Shouta.

"Good to see you're looking at least a little better." Yagi commented.

"Thanks…" Shouta muttered with a yawn. Though, now he thought about it… what was Yagi doing here…

"Midoriya-san needed the forms to get a restraining order on her Ex, seeing how you were ill, she asked if I could pick them up for her." Yagi explained, probably seeing the confused look on his face.

"Ah, that's good." Shouta said.

"Means, Mama is safe!" Izuku smiled happily, doodling in a new notebook.

"Means you're safe too." Shouta told him. Izuku nodded, Shouta glanced at watch he doing. Izuku noticed and pushed the notebook at him.

"I'm doing hero work!" He said proudly.

"I see…" Shouta could make out drawings of different heroes, one on each page.

"I'mma add about their quirks!" Izuku pointed at the clear places "But, need to learn first!"

"Do you know what you want to right now? I could write it for you." Shouta offered, Izuku looked at him with a bright smile and nodded.

"Yep, Nii-chan help!" Izuku nodded.

"So, who first?" Shouta asked

"Um… All Might!" Izuku smiled

"All right then…" Shouta turned to the All Might page, Yagi held out a pen, shouta gratefully accepted it. "Thanks. Now, what should I write?"

"Um, Hero name- All Might! Don't know age. Um, strength Ham-hands-ment Quirk!" Izuku told him.

"You mean Strength Enhancement?" Shouta asked

"I said that!" Izuku nodded, Shouta smiled and wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"Smile makes people happy!" Izuku added, bouncing up. "And-and then inspeers people!"

"Inspires." Shouta said simply, writing it down.

"That it." Izuku said, watching Shouta write.

"That's it?" Yagi asked

"All Might very secret on tv. Doesn't tell his quirk." Izuku nodded. "Like how Nii-chan will need to be secret!"

"I see." Shouta smiled, "So, the next one?"

"Ectoplasm!" Izuku turned the page "He make clones from his mouth!" Shouta began writing as Izuku began talking about it.

"You're quite clever Young Midoriya." Yagi commented with a smile after Izuku finished talking.

"Izuku is gifted." Inko smiled, bringing over bowels of Miso soup and rice.

"Let me help you with that." Yagi got up and helped Inko carry over the bowels. Shouta put the notebook to the side, as they got ready to eat.

"Yummy!" Izuku smiled, Shouta smiled at him.

"If you don't feel like eating it all Shouta sweetie, you don't have to." Inko told him, he nodded.

"Thank you." Shouta said, luckily he was able to stomach the light meal. Beside him, Izuku was practically shovelling his own meal odown, getting rice stuck to his checks. Shouta got a bit of tissue and wiped his cheeks.

"Thank you Nii-chan!" Izuku smiled happily, before going back to eating.

"Not so fast Izuku, you'll get ill." Inko told him, Izuku slowed down a bit. After both Shouta and Izuku had finished, the two boys yawned at the same time, Inko smiled at the two of them. "Maybe you two should go and take a nap, you both look tired."

"Nap with Nii-chan…" Izuku yawn, he reached out and clutched Shouta's shirt.

"Okay, Nap with me." Shouta agreed, picking him up. Instead of going to his room, Shouta decided to nap on the sofa, with Izuku lying on his chest. Yagi and Inko watched them with soft smiles, Inko pulled out a polaroid camera and took a picture, she planned to add it to their photo album.

"You have two good boys there, Midoriya-san." Yagi said

"Thank you." Inko smiled in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 - Friends and Cinnamon rolls

"Hey, Shouta, are you free this weekend?" Tensei asked one lunch, Shouta looked up at him.

"No, Mom wants me to babysit Zu, she's going out with a friend." Shouta shook his head, Tensei, Nemuri and Hizashi stared at him. Shouta looked back at them. "What?"

"You just called Inko-san Mom." Hizashi said, Shouta began to blushed. "No, no, it's good thing. Just took us by surprise."

"Well, anyway, I am meant to be babysitting Tenya this weeked, why not make it a playdate?" Tensei suggestion.

"Sure, why not bring him over to mine, I know Mom won't mind." Shouta said

"We can all meet up!" Nemuri smiled. "I want to see the little bea again, and we need to meet Little Tenya."

"Well, Izuku wouldn't mind. He's like an extreme people person." Shouta took a bite of his Katsudon.

"So, he is basically your polar opposite." Hizashi smirked. "It's a mystery how he wormed his way into your heart."

"He called me Nii-chan non-stop, made card saying he loved me, and looked at me with eyes that have their own star systems." Shouta gave him a look.

"Yeah… that's one way to get into someone heart." Hizashi nodded.

"So, we're all meeting up to see Izuku and Tenya's playdate?" Tensei asked, they all nodded. Shouta smiled and sent a message to Inko to tell her about it, of course she was fine with it.

Izuku was filled with nervous energy, running back and forth on the day of the playdate. Inko was trying to calm him as she was waiting for Yagi to come and pick her up. Izuku had brought down toys, teddies, paper and pens. He was ready to share all he had, but he seemed almost afraid too.

"I am sure Tenya is nice, and you will have a new friend to play with." Inko told him. Izuku nodded, there was then a knock at the door. "Well, I'll see you later okay. You have fun." Inko kissed his forehead. "Bye boys."

"Bye mom." Shouta said

"Bye bye Mama." Izuku waved, the two boys were left alone.

"Nii-chan! Here, here!" Izuku tugged on Shouta's shirt as the doorbell rang. Shouta smiled and ruffled his hair and went to answer the door for Tensei, who was carrying Tenya, with Hizashi and Nemuri behind them. Izuku looked up at the other toddler, clinging on to Shouta's trousers.

"Hey there! We made it!" Hizashi beamed.

"Zashi-chan! Onee-chan!" Izuku smiled up at them.

"Come Zu, lets let them in." Shouta ruffled his hair. They moved aside and everyone came in. Izuku settled in the living room, where Tensei set his younger brother down. Tenya looked at Izuku nervously, Izuku was just as nervous.

"Hi…" Izuku said.

"Hello…" Tenya muttered in reply. The teens watched the two toddlers, feeling it was better for the two to try and get acquainted themselves, in their own way.

"Do you like heroes?" Izuku asked, Tenya perked up a little and nodded. And they watched as Izuku began to show his collection of hero teddies. Tenya took hold of the teddies of his parents, who were well known heroes.

"At least they found a common link between them." Tensei said

"Everyone like heroes…" Hizashi began.

"Villains don't!" Izuku immediately spoke out. They looked back at the toddlers, Tenya was nodding in agreement.

"That's true." Shouta said, Izuku smiled happily, the greenette turned back to Tenya and began sharing his paper and the two of them began to draw.

"We should expect a lot of pictures, shouldn't we?" Nemuri chuckled, the boys nodded, but each had a smile.

Whilst the Toddlers drew, the teens started on homework. They would send the occasional glance at the boys, Izuku and Tenya would work on a drawing, show each other and then move on to the next one.

"Nii-chan…" around lunch time, Izuku tugged on Shouta's shirt. Tenya was holding Izuku's hand, a little unsteady on his feet "Lunchtime!" He said.

"Right! Mom left stuff for Omurice." Shouta got to his feet and went to the fridge, beginning to pull out what he would need, the rice was already made and would just need to be heat, whilst he could make the omulate from scratch. "I'll get started. Is Omurice good for you guys?"

"Since when have you been able to cook?" Hizashi asked

"Mom's been teaching me a few things." Shouta replied as he got to work making lunch. Tensei lifted Tenya on to a chair, as Izuku climbed onto one next to Hizashi

"Omurice!" Izuku smiled happily. "Make it so it melts in my mouth!"

"I'll try." Shouta told him.

"Thank you!" Izuku tapped the table lightly.

"So, what were you two drawing?" Nemuri asked the toddlers.

"Heroes." Tenya said

"I drew Nii-chan!" Izuku added proudly. " And Zashi-chan, and Onee-chan!"

"You honour us Zu-han!" Hizashi placed a hand over his heart. Izuku hummed happily and looked at the homework the teens had been working on.

"Onee-chan… Mistake." He pointed at a maths questions on her work.

"Really?" Nemuri looked at it, mostly to humour Izuku, then Hizashi had a look too.

"Yeah, really. You miscalculated…." Hizashi began then stopped, before turning to Izuku. "This is high level stuff… how did you know?" Izuku gave a small shrug.

"Work out." He replied.

"Okay, are we sure this kid doesn't have an intelligence quirk like Nezu?" Tensei asked

"But, I not mine." Tenya looked up at his brother

"Some people, like Hizashi-kun, are born with their quirks already manifested." Tensei explained.

"So… an intelligence quirk like Nezu's?" Nemuri asked

"Mom doesn't have anyone in her family with an intelligence quirk, and nor does his father's side. So, it is unlikely." Shouta said, eyes on cooking. "We were talking about that possibility the other day, when I was ill."

"So, if he does, it would mean a complete mutation of quirk genetics." Tensei muttered.

"What mean?" Tenya looked confused.

"A new quirk! Unlike a mama's or Papa's!" Izuku answered, with a large smile. The teens looked at him.

"Hey, Zu-chan, fancy having a look at my work?" Hizashi asked

"You're not using Zu to get a higher mark on your homework!" Shouta told him pointedly.

"No! Me help!" Izuku said proudly, taking Hizashi work. Shouta sighed as Hizashi grinned, victoriously.

"You're my hero Zu-chan!" Hizashi gushed, Izuku beamed widely, flushing happily.

"Young Izuku seemed rather nervous this morning." Yagi commented, he and Inko were sitting in a nice cafe in the tow. They had nabbed a corner table, and were enjoy their drinks.

"Oh, yes. Shouta's friends were coming around to work on their homework. One of them was bringing along their little brother, who is around Izuku's age." Inko explained, taking a sip of her tea. "Izuku gets along with most people, but he is extremely shy when meeting new people. Always worried about whether they will like him or not."

"I would be surprised to hear that someone doesn't like him." Yagi admitted. "He seems like the kind of person it would be hard to dislike." Inko smiled at him kindly.

"He is always smiling and tries to keep those smiling around him. That's why he admires All Might so much. Just on his debut, he rescued thousands all with a smile on his face." Inko put a hand to her check. "He watches that video quite often."

"Really? I have seen it myself, a lot of people do think it is quite scary to watch." Yagi said

"I know, I am one of those people...but Izuku…" Inko stopped.

"Finds himself inspired to aid those with a smile himself. I am sure he will be a great hero of the future." Yagi told her. Inko smiled at that.

"I am sure he will, and I know if he heard you say that, it would mean the world to him." Inko said. "Being his number 2 hero and all that." That actually caused Yagi to choke on his tea, blushing. Inko laughed lightly, handing him a napkin, and Yagi was pretty sure her laugh was one of an angels.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 - Down to the beach

"You're joking?" Inko gasped, rubbing her forehead. It was a day off for her so she had been planning to spend the whole day with Izuku at the beach, and Shout join them later. But of course, her boss had to go and ruin it all.

"Sorry Inko, it came up quite suddenly, and the boss says we need everyone." Shoji told her.

"But, I took the day off, I have no one to look after Izuku?" And it things are going to be busy, I can't just bring him along and ignore him." Inko said

"I know… I really am sorry Inko, but the boss is really insisting that you need to come in." Shoji apologised. "I honestly want to punch him myself…" She added in a whisper.

"Okay….okay, give me half and hour to try and find someone. And tell him, I am taking two days off for this mess up! I booked this day off three weeks ago!" Inko ran a hand through her hair, trying to hold back her anger. On the other side of the phone, Shoji smirked, she would make sure Inko got her day off after dealing with this mess.

"I will don't worry. See you in a bit." Shoji sounded so apologetic. Inko put her phone down with a heavy sigh.

"Mama… beach." Izuku tugged her skirt, Inko frowned and knelt down so she faced him.

"Work needs me in sweetie. I can't take you to the beach today." Inko said, Izuku looked down, his lower lip pouting at the news.

"I go with you?" He asked

"I'm sorry baby, it's going to be very busy. We'll need to get someone to look after you." Inko pet his curls.

"Nii-chan at school." Izuku said

"I know… let's see." Inko started to looked through her contacts. "Mitsuki has a doctors appointment with Katsuki… Marasu is at work…"

"Yagi-san!" Izuku smiled

"I am not sure if he free…" Inko muttered, she never asked him about where he worked. Either way, she dropped him a message.

All Might gave his final wave to the press and his fans, before quickly leaving. Normally he would stay a little longer, but the sudden notification on his phone made him want to hurry off.

He got home and out of his hero costume in no time, before checking his phone. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw the name of the message sender.

 _ **Inko:**_ _I apologise if I am bothering you during work hours. But there has been a major case assigned to my work place, and my boss wants everyone in. Unfortunately, Shouta's at school, but the daycare is closed due to extra security measures being set in place, I am sure I may have discussed this with you before. But I can't take Izuku into work with me, would it be possible for you to take care of him?_

Toshinori sighed, he did recall her mentioning how she had taken a day off work as Izuku wouldn't be in daycare, and how she had planned to take Izuku to the beach. If this was the case, and Ino was being forced into work, it meant Izuku would be unable to go to the beach, which he knew was probably upsetting for the young boy.

 _ **Toshinori:**_ _I have just finished, my work doesn't have set times. I just go when I am needed. I will be more than happy to look after young Izuku. I could take him to the beach as you had planned if he still wishes to go. As that was your plan for today, right?_

 _ **Inko:**_ _It was, you remembered. Thank you so much, that would be amazing. I will be ever so grateful for this, and Izuku is looking forward to it. I will have everything ready for when you get here._

 _ **Toshinori:**_ _I will head straight there_

 _ **Inko:**_ _Thank you._

Toshinori grabbed a few things before heading out again.

Toshinori heard Izuku before he entered the front garden of the home.

"Yagi-san! Yagi-san!" Izuku chanted excitedly.

"Izuku, have you go everything ready?" Inko called

"Swim!" Izuku giggled.

"Yes, but you're only allowed in the water if Yagi-san has your hand." Inko told him.

"Okay Mama!" Izuku replied, than Toshinori knocked on the door. "Yagi-san!"

"Hang on Izuku!" Inko sighed, the door opened and Toshinori found himself looking at a very stressed out Inko. "Thank you so much for this."

"It's no trouble at all." Toshinori assured her.

"Hi hi Yagi-san!" Izuku beamed up at him.

"Hey there, still up for a day at the beach?" Toshinori asked, Izuku nodded eagerly. Before Inko rushed off, she gave Toshinori some rules, and a picnic packed. Toshinori and Izuku waved bye as she hurried to work.

"Wish Mama could come…." Izuku whispered sady as Inko vanished. Toshinori looked down at the kid, Izuku had a wishful look.

"I know your Mama loves you a lot, she didn't want to go to work today. She had planned the whole day to spend time with you." Toshinori gave his hand a squeeze, smiling kindly down at the toddler.

"Mama told you?" Izuku looked up at him, green eyes meeting blue.

"Yeah, and she was really looking forward to it, but some bosses are mean." Toshinori smiled. "How about this, we can collect shells from the beach for her? And we can make shell necklaces, I am sure she'll like them."

"We can do that?" Izuku asked

"Sure! We can collect as many shells as we can!" Toshinori nodded, Izuku beamed.

"Find pretty ones for Mama, and for Nii-chan, and Onee-chan… we can get shells for Zashi-chan too! Shells for everyone!" Izuku said

"Think you got a bucket big enough?" Toshinori asked, Izuku thought and nodded.

"Got a blue one." Izuku said

"Then, I think we're ready to got then." Toshinori smiled and ruffled his hair, causing him to giggle.

The retired Pro hero, Gran Torino frowned, looking at his watch to check the time. Toshinori was late, which was new, he had never been late before. He got out his phone and looked at Toshinori's contact, and using GPS, tracked Toshinori's location. Takoba Municipal beach park. Torino grumbled to himself and decided to hunt the number one hero down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I am so sorry guys! I have been super busy, but I am so far ahead no... I have a whole 175 chapters of Nii-chan writen and I am going to try and complete it on here, I am going to be posting a lot, prepare! So Thank you for sticking around and I hope you enjoy these chapters!**

Chapter 14 - The Heroes and the Toddler

Toshinori set up the blanket on the golden sand, holding it in place with the picnic basket. Izuku struggled out of his shirt so his was just in his swim shorts, Izuku giggled.

"Yagi-san!" He smiled, jumping up and down, showing off his special All Might swim shorts.

"They look good Izuku." Toshinori smiled. "Do you want to look for the sunscreen?"

"Mama put it in here…" Izuku rushed to the picnic basket. Toshinori took of his shirt, and signed. It was so warm, the sun was beating down. "Got it." Izuku held it out.

"Good job!" Toshinori smiled, he made sure Izuku was properly protected from the sun, before he put some on himself.

"Yagi-san, your nose." Izuku pointed and giggled. Toshinori knew he probably needed to rub in the sunscreen, but decided to play with Izuku a litte.

"What about my nose, is it still there?" He gasped, Izuku giggled.

"It there Yagi-san!" He smiled, his cheeks red from giggling.

"What a relief!" Toshinori sighed. "I don't know what I would do without it." Izuku giggled a little harder.

"Hold still Yagi-san." Izuku told him and rubbed his nose, until he felt it was okay. He stepped back and smiled. "Okay now!" He said

"Ah my hero!" Toshinori smiled. Izuku smiled.

"Bestest hero!" He agreed with a nodded.

"Well, number one hero, should we start looking for shells?" Toshinori asked, Izuku nodded, and took hold of his blue bucket. Izuku picked up all and any shells he found in the sand. But after a while, Toshinori took hold of the bucket as it began getting a little heavy for the boy. He would continue to collect shells and put them in the bucket.

"Yagi-san!" Izuku ran over holding a conch seashell. "Listen!" He held it up. Toshinori smiled, and lifted the shell to his ear. "You hear the sea."

"You can. Why do you think that is?" Toshinori asked

"Is there sea stuck inside?" Izuku accepted the shell when Toshinori handed it back to him.

"No, they say the shells echo the sounds of their past environment." Toshinori smiled "So, what you can hear is the sea of the past."

"Is that true?" Izuku looked at him curiously, Toshinori chuckled.

"Does it need to be?" Toshinori asked, Izuku looked at him confused. "It's a nice story, and I like the idea of the shells reminding the past." Izuku looked at the shell in his hand, he then sat in the sand and held it to his ear.

"Was the sea the same back then?" Izuku asked, Toshinori smiled, and sat next to him, the bucket of shells beside him.

"Who knows." Toshinori smiled. "I like to believe it is the same, what about you?"

"I'd like the same." Izuku looked at the shell in his hands, before looking at Toshinori. "It sounds the same."

"Whilst things may seem like they change, but inside, they are the same. You just need to listen." Toshinori smiled, Izuku smiled up at Toshinori. "Try and remember that kid."

"What if they sound different?" Izuku asked

"If they have changed, both inside and out, then I am afraid they have changed completely." Toshinori said ."Some people can change, whether they for change better or for worse will show from the person they become."

"Um…" Izuku looked out across the sea, as if thinking about Toshinori's words. "Yagi-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go swimming now?" Izuku asked

"Sure thing my boy, let's put these shell over by the blanket first." Toshinori nodded. The bucket was placed next to their picnic basket, Izuku took Toshinori's hand as they headed to the sea. Izuku giggled lightly as water rushed over his feet. He stamped his feet, splashing the water a little.

"Cold!" He said, Toshinori chuckled, he waited until the water felt a little warm. Then Izuku traveled until it reached his waist, with one hand still clinging to Toshinori, the other hand was held under water and Izuku watched himself wiggly his fingers, giggling slightly. "The sea salty." Izuku stated knowingly.

"Very salty." Toshinori chuckled. "Did you know, there is a sea that is so salty you just float on it?"

"Like a duck?" Izuku asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, just like a duck." Toshinori nodded.

"Quack." Izuku giggled looking up at the man.

"You'd be a very cute little duckling." Toshinori laughed.

"No." Izuku shook his head. "Me be big duck cuase I'm green! You duckling, you yellow."

"Very well then." Toshinori accepted it. Izuku giggled and began splashing lightly, quacking. "Should we get some swimming done then?"

"Um, can't swim right. Mama helps me." Izuku said.

"Well, I can help you." Toshinori smiled, Izuku nodded, and held both of Toshinori's hands.

Gran Torino arrived at the beach, it was a lovely day, but there were few people around. He spotted Toshinori fairly easily as he walked across the sand, his blond hair impossible to miss. As he got closer, he saw someone else with him, a child with wild, curly green hair. Since when had Toshinori had a child? Gran Torino was annoyed that Toshinori had not told him of any child, or any family at that. He continued to approached as Toshinori picked the kid from the sea, and began to head towards a blanket.

"Toshinori!" He hollered, Toshinori stopped. Still holding the boy they both looked at the an.

"G-gran Torino!" Toshinori said in surprise.

"You were late and I got tired of waiting." Gran Torino said, Toshinori set Izuku down.

"We were meant… Oh, shoot… I completely forgot!" Toshinori mentally cussed himself.

"I see you were preoccupied." Gran torino looked down at Izuku. The boy was looking up at him. "Since when have you been a dad?" Izuku began to giggle.

"Yagi-san isn't dad." Izuku smiled. "Yagi-san is Yagi-san." Gran Torino looked up at Toshinori.

"He's the son of a female friend I met a while back. She needed someone to watched Izuku as she was called into work unexpectedly." Toshinori quickly explained. "Izuku this is an old friend of my master, Gran Torino." Izuku gasped.

"A hero?" Izuku whispered.

"A retired one kid, tell no one." Gran Torino said, Izuku gave a nod.

"Secret." Izuku said before he tugged on Toshinori hand. "Picnic."

"Right. Care to join us?" Toshinori asked.

"Mama makes bestest food!" Izuku smiled brightly "She made Mochi!"

"Guess I could, we need to talk anyway." Torino eyed Toshinori who nodded.

They sat down to eat, Toshinori smiled at what Inko had packed. One would have thought she was feeding an army. Torino talked to Toshinori in a hushed voice as Izuku dug into a sandwich. After a while, Torino glanced at Izuku, who was peeking into the picnic basket.

"Yagi-san. Can I have another sandwich?" Izuku asked

"Help yourself kiddo." Toshinori nodded. Izuku took another sandwich and took a large bite from it, smiling happily.

"Seems like an alright kid." Torino said

"Heart of gold, he has" Toshinori smiled.

"So… a son of a friend?" Torino gave him a look.

"Yes, a son of a friend." Toshinori nodded, looking at Torino. "Remember Todoroki Enji?"

"Yeah, Endeavor." Torino said

"Him, well, Izuku is his nephew, the son of his brother Hisashi. Izuku is intellectually gifted, the kid's dad tried to take him. I promised to look over him. They're too good to be hurt by the likes of them."

"I see…" Torino nodded, watching as Izuku, having finished his new sandwich, had gotten out mochi and was offering some to the adults with a bright smile


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 - A natural family man.

Shouta was sitting with his small group of friends in the canteen, his mind was straying from their conversation and to a new message on his phone. Hizashi noticed the growing frown on his boyfriends features.

"You alright Shouta?" Hizashi asked. "Something bad happen?" Nemuri and Tensei also looked at him.

"Mom was forced into work, some big case the needs everyone on." Shouta muttered.

"Today? But, didn't Inko-san book the day off? To go to the beach with Zu-chan?" Hizashi frowned, Shouta nooded.

"I bet he is so disappointed." Tensei sighed.

"Apparently, Yagi-san has taken him instead, that's nice of him." Shouta switched off his phone screen and pocketed it.

"Yagi-san?" Hizashi asked. "You mean that blond guy we all met during that party?"

"That's him, he was the friend that went for a drink with mom when Izuku had the play date with Tenya." Shouta nodded.

"So… basically you're saying Yagi-can took Inko-san on a date?" Nemuri lended forward.

"Not a date, just for a drink." Shouta said.

"Sounds like a nice, slow first date to me Shouta." Nemuri smirked.

"So, you could be getting a cool dad soon then?" Tensei smiled.

"I give up with you all." Shouta shook his head. They laughed at his lack of reaction.

When the end of the came, the small friendship group met outside the gates, Hizashi's hand intertwined with Shouta's as they headed towards Takoba municipal beach park. Shouta didn't speak, content with just listening to them talk as they bounced from one topic to another, not sticking to one theme. When they reached the beach, Shouta looked around, hoping to spot Izuku or Yagi-san. Upon seeing the green, fluffy hair, Shouta led the group in the right direction. Izuku saw him coming and gasped.

"Nii-chan!" Izuku ran over to him giggling. "Hi Nii-chan!" He hugged his leg. Before seeing his friends. "Hi Onee-chan, Zashi-chan and Tensei-chan!"

"Hey Zu!" They greeted happily.

"Where's Yagi-san?" Shouta asked, he almost shivered at the giggle Izuku gave in reply. Izuku lead them to an elderly man, who was laughing at the sight of Toshinori lying down with just his head visible.

"I buried Yagi-san!" Izuk beamed

"No one should smile that brightly when stating they buried someone…" Tensei whispered, Shouta rolled his head.

"You okay Yagi-san?" Shouta asked

"I'm fine my boy… sand can feel heavy when it's piled on top of you…" Toshinori said

"It's your own fault." The older man laughed, Toshinori glared up at him.

"You suggested the idea Torino, this is your fault too." Toshinori said

" I think Yagi-san needs rescuing." Shouta told Izuku. "Let's dig him out."

"Okay!" Izuku nodded, before sitting down and began digging, Shouta and Hizashi joined in as Tensei and Torino laughed at the scene, Nemuri stood back getting pictures of it, sure Inko-san would enjoy seeing them.

They managed to free Toshinori's upper body when Inko joined them.

"Hel… Oh my…" Inko covered her mouth, unable to help her smile. "Looks like you've been busy."

"He has." Toshinori chuckled, now sitting up and digging his legs free. "Okay… I think I am free enough now." With a little wiggling, Toshinori pulled himself free, he stood up completely covered with his sand. Izuku plodded over to his side.

"Drink Yagi-san!" Izuku held out a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Toshinori smiled, accepting it. Izuku then went to his mom.

"Mama, finished?" He asked

"Yep, all done. And I get to have the next two days off, so we can have so fun." Inko picked him up. "Did you have fun?" Izuku nodded.

"We swam, and ducks!" Then Izuku gasped and wiggled free and rushed to his bucket. "Got shells!" He came back with one. "You hear the sea!" Inko took it and placed it to her ear.

"Well, what'd you know. You can." Inko smiled, she handed it back to Izuku. He nodded and showed it to the teens, expecting them to listen to it too. Inko sighed and settled on the blanket, removing her work jacket.

"So, how did work go?" Toshinori asked, joining her.

"Hectic, But, we got the worse of it done. My boss mostly wanted me there because I am the best at filing and actually keeping track of the work done. I mean, anyone could have done it…" Inko sighed. "Of course it led to me having a word with my boss."

"That is fair. Oh, Inko-san, this is a friend of my old master, Gran Torino." Toshinori introduced him, Inko smiled kindly at te older man. "I kind of forgot I was meant to met him today, so he hunted me down."

"Oh dear… I'm…." Inko began.

"It was my fault, I had forgotten. So, please, don't blame yourself." Toshinori smiled.

"It's why I tell you to set reminders." Torino said

"Well… I forget to make reminders." Toshinori grumbled.

"We all do Yagi-san, it's part of being human." Inko chuckled.

"Ojii-san!" Izuku called, causing the adults to looked at him. Izuku rushed over with the shell, holding it out. "Listen!" He held it out to Torino, who was still trying to process what Izuku called him. Toshinori began laughing and Inko covered her mouth to hide her own giggles.

"He seems to adopt a lot of family member." Hizashi muttered.

"He's 1 and a half, let him do what he wants." Shouta said.

"Ojii-san!" Izuku pouted, his cheeks puffed out. Torino took the shell, having to listen to the waves himself.

"That's cool." He said, handing it back to the boy, who giggled and went and put it back in his bucket.

"He's just met me…" Torino looked at Toshinori and Inko, extremely confused.

"He was the same with Shouta-kun. Calling him Nii-chan off the bat." Inko said.

"But… isn't he your child? It's only natural to call him Nii-chan." It was Toshinori's turn to look confused. Inko began to giggle again, Shouta looked surprised.

"You could fool a lot of people." Hizashi nudged Shouta, who blushed.

"Mom… adopted me a while again… my own parents kicked me out cause they didn't like the fact I was dating another boy...met Mom and Izu that day…" Shouta looked anywhere but the people around him.

"Nii-chan stayed and we can have lots fun!" Izuku added, rushing to his brother and settled on his lap. "Nii-chan happy!" Shouta blushed deepened and ended up hiding it in Izuku's curls. "Nii-chan?"

"You've just embarrassed him, he'll get over it." Nemuri smiled. Izuku settled with that answer and cuddled into Shouta. Inko smiled at her boys.

"Can we all come here again, all together?" Izuku asked. "Me, Mama, Yagi-san, Nii-chan… everyone!" Inko looked at Toshinori, who was quick to reply with a sure. The teens were also quick to answer yes, then Izuku practically stared Torino down, until he realized the boy was asking if he would join them too.

"Sure, I guess." Torino muttered, this kid was too much, reminded him of…

"Great! I'm sure we'll have even more fun!" Toshinori grinned, Izuku agreed with his own cheer. Was this kid really related to that Todoroki boy? Cause Torino was sure the kid seemed to act so much more like Toshinori.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 - A trio of toddlers and concerns

Shouta watched as Izuku set blankets and pillows in the living room. Tenya was coming around for another playdate, though it was his mother Iida Takara that was bringing him. Not only that, but a family friend of the Midoriya's had a son Izuku's age, the Bakugo's, and the mother was bringing around her own son, Kacchan, as Izuku called him. As much as Shouta would like to stay and watch his brother play with his friends, he and Hizashi had a pre-planned date, and one he was quite looking forward to it too.

"Nii-chan, help please." Izuku tugged on his shirt.

"What with?" Shouta looked down at him with a small smile.

"Um, toys and colours." Izuku said, Shouta gave a small nod, getting from his seat to help his younger brother in bringing down his toys.

Shouta was helping Izuku set up his toys in the play area he had created with his blankets when there was a knock. Inko went to open the door, Shouta could talking with happy tones, he looked up as Inko re-entered the room. Behind her was a woman with blond spiked hair, Izuku looked up, beaming.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cheered, with a slight chuckle, the woman, who Shoua assumed was Bakugo Mitsuki, placed her son down on the blankets. Izuku happily wrapped his arms around the other boy, Shouta rose to his feet as Izuku began chatting happily.

"Shouta, this is my friend Bakugo Mitsuki. Mitsuki, this is Shouta."

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Mitsuki beamed at him. "Inko told me everything well, almost everything. All good things though." Shouta blushed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." Shouta nodded politely.

"We definitely need to meet up often Inko-chan! Katsuki has been muttering Izuku-chan to himself for a while now!" Mitsuki turned to her friend, a few more words were exchanged when another knock at the door came.

"It'd be Hizashi and the Iida's, I'll get it." Shouta said. Sure enough, he opened the door to see Hizashi and the Iida's.

"We made it!" Hizashi beamed, before quickly sweeping Shouta into his arms and held him close. Iida Takara giggled with a soft smile.

"You are looking so much better now Aizawa-kun, so much happier!" She smiled, reminding when she first met the dark-haired boy, and a sadness that seemed to echo around him. That had gone now, and he looked more rested.

"Thanks… but I go by Midoriya Shouta now… Did Tensei mention I was adopted?" He asked

"He mentioned a new family, I hadn't known you had been officially… well, Midoriya-kun, I'm glad you found a place to be safe." Takara smiled.

"Zu-chan…" Tenya muttered, he could hear the other boy in the living room.

"Oh, please come in, everyone is in the living room." Shouta stepped aside, untangling himself from Hizashi arms. The blond boy showed Takara into the living room. Shouta shut the door before joining them. Izuku had quickly gotten up to hug Hizashi, who had happily picked him up, and the too seemed to go into a match to see who could give the hardest hug, and after Takara put Tenya down, Izuku scrambled from Hizashi's arms to give the boy a hug.

"Tenya-chan! This way! Kacchan is here to play too!" Izuku happily told him. The three mothers awed quietly as they watched the three boys sitting together happily talking and Izuku sharing his toys with them all. After they introduced themselves, the mothers settled in the dining hall to have tea and talked. Hizashi took Shouta's hand and beamed, before they headed to the door.

"Oh, are you off now?" Inko noticed them.

"Yeah." Shouta nodded.

"Have fun boys." Inko smiled.

"BYE NII-CHAN!" Izuku cheered happily, causing him to crack a small smile as they left.

The three mother's were talking quite happily, until Inko felt a small tug on he skirt, she looked down to see Izuku with a determined look.

"Mama, Tecchan and Kacchan are thirsty. Drink please!" Izuku said, Inko smiled and nodded.

"I'll bring in the drink with some snacks okay." Inko told him.

"Okay, thank you Mama!" Izuku hugged her leg, before rushing back to his friends.

"I can't wait for Katsuki to go through his loving stage." Mitsuki sighed, "At the moment, he hates being hugged by anyone but Izuku."

"Tenya is quite loving, but mostly towards Tensei, when he's not working, they are pretty much unsperatable." Takara said.

"Izuku never seems to run out of love, for everyone and anyone." Inko smiled softly. "But, I am afraid it could get him into danger." She got up to make drinks and snacks

"True, maybe he needs a father-figure… but from what I've heard, he may have one soon." Mitsuki smirked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Inko gave her a look as she peeled oranges.

"Well, I have a friend that saw Izuku with a blond man at the beach. Did his dad come back?" Mitsuki asked

"Oh, no, that's Yagi Toshinori, he's just a friend!" Inko told her, getting a little flustered.

"Aha, they told me they got along like a father and son. is there any chance of him being even more than a friend?" Mitsuki smirked, Inko went bright red.

"Mitsuki, please…" She pleaded quietly. "Izuku has already adopted Yagi's mentor's friend as his grandfather… if he hears, he might just go and call Toshinori-san dad…"

"But, wouldn't that be cute." Mitsuki said

"Yes it would, but still incredibly awkward." Inko muttered, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she took in the drinks and snack to the three boys.

"Thank you Mama!" Izuku smiled.

"Hank you Aunie Ink!" Kacchan said taking a sippy up.

"Hank you!" Tenya also took a cup, Inko put the plate of orange on the table and left them to play.

"Auntie Ink… now that's cute." Takara giggled lightly. The talk turned back to their boys.

"So…" Hizashi muttered, Shouta looked up from his drink and eyes the nervous looking hizashi.

"You have a question, what is it?" Shouta asked

"I know its none of my business, but how is everything between Yagi-san and your mom?" Hizashi said.

"Your right, it's none of your business." Shouta agreed, Hizashi looked away. "But, I think he likes her."

"You think?" Hizashi looked back at him, Shouta was stirring his drink slowly with a thoughtful expression.

"I mean, he reminds me of how you acted not long before asking me out." Shouta muttered. "He gets along great with Izuku, and is always there to lend a hand if needed."

"He sounds and seems like a great guy." Hizashi said

"I know, but I am worried…" Shouta frowned.

"That it's an act. That he just intends to use her." Hizashi sighed, Shouta nodded.

"Well, maybe you should confront him about, tell him if he hurts her you won't let him walk away without repercussions. " Hizashi smiled

"I am going to be a hero Zashi, threatening him won't exactly help my cause, especially as I am only a first year…. and 15 at that, how will a 15 year old make him regret hurting her!" Shouta gave him a look.

"Just, warn him Shouta. It will let him know that you mean to protect your family." Hizashi took Shouta's hands in his. "I am sure nothing bad will happen." Shouta hummed and smiled at Hizashi slightly.

"You're right." He agreed, Hizashi beamed and leaned in for a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 - A helping hand

"Yagi-san! Yagi-san!" Izuku stood bouncing by the window, waiting for him to arrive.

"You're going to bump your head." Shouta placed his hand on the head of curls to stood him jumping.

"But Yagi-san!" Izuku pointed out of the window, Shouta chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I know, but banging your head won't be nice, he'll still see you if you are just standing there." Shouta smiled, Izuku puffed out his cheeks, but nodded. He continued to look out of the window, waiting for Yagi-san. Shouta went into kitchen, where Inko was cooking Yakisoba, with some white rice and Miso soup. "Do you need a hand?" He asked

"That would be lovely, could you check the miso soup?" Inko smiled.

"Sure." Shouta checked on the soup, next to him, Inko began humming happily.

Toshinori was cussing slightly, as he tightened the bandage around his arm, he wasn't a master at taking care of wounds, but it was some of his best work yet. But, he couldn't help but wonder if it was still a good idea to go to the Midoriya's for dinner when he still had to heal from his injuries. Yet the very thought of upsetting Young Izuku like that, or his mother made him rethink cancelling. So, making sure his injuries were bound up or plastered, he headed out. The trip to the Midoriya's seemed a lot shorter than usual, and a smile crossed his features as he saw Izuku happily waving at the window. He raised a hand and waved back, Izuku beamed before vanishing. He hurried to the front door, as it was opened by Shouta.

"Good evening." Shouta nodded, letting him pass.

"Evening." Toshinori gave him a smile, stepping in, only for something to collided with his legs. He fought to keep his balance, but in the end, he fell on to his backside. Izuku giggled at him, clinging to his leg.

"Zu-chan…" Shouta sighed, but Toshinori could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Hi hi Yagi-san!" Izuku beamed happily.

"Hello, my boy, can I get up please?" He smiled, Izuku nodded and let him go. Toshinori pushing himself to his feet. ' _Villains tried so hard to bring me down… if only they knew they needed a child like Izuku.'_ He thought. Once he was up, Izuku grabbed him hand and began to drag him into the living room, Toshinori could hear Shouta sniggering as he closed the door.

"Mama! Yagi-san here!" he called

"That's good, Dinner is almost ready!" Inko replied. "Please make yourself at home Yagi-san!" As soon as Toshinori settled onto the sofa, Izuku rushed off only to return with a picture.

"I draw the day on the beach!" Izuku told him proudly. Toshinori chucked at the picture, he could make out himself. Izuku had gave him curls in bright yellow and buried up to his neck in orange sand. "Like it Yagi-san?" Izuku asked.

"Very much so my boy, thank you." Toshinori smiled, Izuku giggled happily, settling down at the small coffee table to draw some more, Toshinori was sure he could make out Gran Torino in one of them. He was sure that would make his day. Toshinori found himself holding a pile of pictures made by Izuku, he hadn't noticed that Izuku was looking at him. Izuku had caught sight of the bandage on his arm, Izuku stopped drawing and climbed on to the sofa next to Toshinori. The man watched him curiously, before frowning as Izuku lifted up the sleeve to get a better look at his bandage.

"You hurt, Yagi-san…" He pouted.

"I'm okay, it's not that bad." Toshinori assured him. But, unfortunately for him, Izuku was a sensitive soul with a good heart. He got off the sofa, rushing to where his mother was to tell her _'Yagi-san hurt!'_ Inko peeked out of the kitchen to eye Toshinori. "I was injured a little at work, it's no big deal."

"Hmm." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, she vanished for a moment, before coming into the living room with a first aid kit. "Let me have a look."

"T-that's not necessary." Toshinori told her.

"No point trying to stop Mom." Shouta called from the kitchen. Toshinori sighed and let Inko look at his arm. Izuku had come back into the room, clutching an All Might doll to his chest. Inko carefully wrapped his arm up in a new bandage.

"Okay, anywhere else?" she asked, in a tone similar to that of Recovery Girl's. Toshinori gulped back his fear, Inko was just as terrifying.

"Just my left leg." He quickly answered so, Inko knelt down and motioned for him to move his trouser Leg. Toshinori and did as he was told wincing a little, something Inko didn't miss.

"Just hold still." Inko told him calm, Toshinori felt himself relax a little under her care. Inko took care when unwrapping his leg, Izuku's eyes glistened with tears as he saw Toshinori in pain. Inko was soon wrapping up his injury again. "There, Yagi-san is okay now Izu, but try not to touch his injuries." Izuku gave a small nod, Inko placed a kiss on his forehead, before pointing at Toshinori "You are not to move from that place, you need rest!"

"Yes Ma'am." Toshinori said, Inko gave him a sweet smiled, Toshinori fought down a blush. Inko returned to the kitchen, Izuku watched Toshinori, nervously before quietly climbing up to sit next to him. Toshinori, glanced down at the child who had leaned on him carefully, his curly head resting against his side. "I'm okay kiddo." He ruffled his hair, Izuku looked up at him tearfully. Toshinori felt his life lose a few years. _He made the boy cry!_ "Come here." Toshinori wrapped his arm around Izuku's shoulder's, cuddling him close. Izuku buried his face into Toshinori's side. Inko and Shouta came in with their dinner's on trays, as Toshinori comforted the emotional boy. Izuku sniffed, then sat back, locking at Toshinori with wide eyes.

"No hurt no more." Izuku said in a pleading tone.

"I can't make a promise on that my work can get dangerous. But I will try, and if I am hurt, I will come and see you to make me better." Toshinori told him. Izuku looked at him, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"Me make you better?" he repeated. Toshinori nodded, Izuku sniffed and again, cuddling into the blonde man once more.

"Izuku, you're going to have to sit down here to eat your dinner." Inko said.

"No table?" Izuku asked.

"No, we need to make sure Toshinori-san stays put to rest." Inko nodded. Izuku patted Toshinori's arm.

"Stay Yagi-san." Izuku moved before his dinner and blew on it to cool down. They sat in a comfortable silence eating, with the occasional talk, mostly Izuku asking some sort of question and either Inko, Toshinori or Shouta answering. When dinner was over, and Toshinori planned to return home, he was stopped by Izuku Sitting on his lap.

"Yagi-san need rest to be better! Stay!" The boy told him, his freckled cheeks puffing at slightly. And Toshinori knew one very Simple thing – _he couldn't say no to this boy._ So that's how he found himself lying on the sofa with Izuku curling up on his chest like a cat. Shouta went to grab one of Izuku's blankets, returning with an All Might one.

Toshinori was well and truly stuck, Inko bade them good night, before giving a Toshinori a pointed look that clearly told him to stay put. So, there he lay, with little Izuku curled up on his chest, sleeping peacefully, he frowned slightly. Is this how people felt when they wanted to get up when a cat was on them? He waited at least an hour before even trying, he couldn't burden the Midoriya's with his injuries when Inko had two boys to look after. Toshinori slowly tried to lift Izuku off him but found that the boy was clutching his shirt in an iron grip, there was no escaping. He settled back down, wrapping an arm around the sleeping child so he could roll off accidently and hurt himself, Toshinori slowly fell asleep himself.

When Inko came down the next morning, she found Toshinori right were she left him, but now Izu was clinging to his arm like a koala, whilst Toshinori's free arm was wrapped protectively around the boy. She smiled kindly and headed into the kitchen, and that's when her thoughts turned to Toshinori's injuries… _Didn't All Might receive similar injuries in his fight two days ago?_ Inko shook her head, that was nonsense. Toshinori didn't even look like All Might! Grant they both had brilliant yellow hair, and blue eyes that seem to glow kindly… and, she stopped. She stepped back into the living to survey Toshinori quietly. There were a few similarities, the major different was the hair style and the whole structure of his body All Might was a lot bulkier. _Was it possible?_ Inko shook her head as she saw Toshinori beginning to wake.

"Good Morning." She greeted. Toshinori glanced over at her tiredly.

"Morning." Toshinori yawned, he looked down at Izuku wrapped around his arm. Inko watched in stunned silence at how gently Toshinori got up holding her baby close as he got to his feet. "Is he usually this clingy?"

"Oh! No, not like that, he was just worried about you, so he wanted to stay close." Inko explained.

"Ah, he's a very caring child." Toshinori glanced down at him.

"He loves everyone, wants to help everyone… It is so sweet, but…" Inko stopped.

"Worrying?" Toshinori asked, she nodded.

"People could take advantage of him… and he would never know." Inko sighed. "Sorry… I shouldn't be…"

"It's fine. You helped me, if you need someone to talk too, I will be happy to listen." Toshinori smiled, Inko blushed lightly.

"Well, would you like some tea?" Inko asked.

"Love some." Toshinori said, Izuku squirmed slightly in his embrace and yawned widely. Inko was about to tell him morning, but Izuku snuggled back into Toshinori.

"Papa…" He mumbled, caused Toshinori blushed deeply, Inko also blushed, but giggled lightly.

"Welcome to the family." She told him teasingly, before heading into the kitchen, pressed a hand to her cheek which were warm. She took a deep breath and began busing herself with making tea.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 - Beach day**

With a sunny weekend ahead, Toshinori takes the Midoriya's to the beach for some relaxation.

"Towel?" Inko asked

"Yep." Toshinori nodded.

"Plates?"

"Yep."

"Glasses, and a sippy cup for Izuku?"

"Yep."

"Food and drink?"

"Yes, you sure make a lot." Toshinori chuckled.

"Well, it means we won't run out." Inko smiled. "Izuku, have you got your swimming trunks?" She called, Izuku came running in wearing them with a nod. "Have you got your Shouta?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Hizashi and the others still coming?"

"Yeah, they said they'll met us there."

"Good, and is Torino coming?" Inko glanced at Toshinori.

"I think hearing that Izuku wants him to be there forced his mind to agree." Toshinori chuckled.

"Ojii-can is coming?" Izuku looked up at him excitedly.

"Yep, he said he'll meet us there." Toshinori nodded, Izuku squealed happily and began bounced around the room.

"I wish I had his energy most days." Inko smiled.

"I wish I had his energy all the time." Toshinori chuckled. "I could probably get a lot more work done."

"Work? I help, I help Zashi-chan with work!" Izuku bounced and patted Toshinori's leg. "Me help please!" He said

"I have said my work can get dangerous. But, Thank you for the offer." Toshinori ruffled his hair, Izuku pouted sadly. "How about you ask Torino if you can help with his work? I am sure he works these days…" He added thoughtfully.

"Help Ojii-san!" Izuku nodded and ran off giggling. Toshinori watched him go, since the morning when Izuku had called him Papa in his sleep, Izuku had continued to call him Yagi-san. Inko saw the look on his face and gave a small smile, but did not speak up, she had no idea what she would say.

Around half an hour later, they were out of the house and heading towards the beach. Toshinori was carrying the two picnic baskets filled with food. Inko was carrying a bag with a few large towels for people to rest one, and Shouta had Izuku settled on his shoulders, playing I-spy.

Whilst they were setting up on the beach, The Bakugo's joined them, Kacchan was settled on a towel next to where Izuku was building a sandcastle. Than Hizashi, Nemuri and the Iida family arrived. The group settled on the blankets, Mitsuki was introducing her husband, whilst Takara introduced hers. Izuku had been distracted by Hizashi picking him up into a tight hug.

"Zashi, just put him down." Shouta said

"No, you're just jealous that Zu-chan likes my hugs!" Hizashi replied.

"Zashi-chan gives nice hugs." Izuku nodded in agreement, Shouta gave Izuku a look, sending the boy into giggles. "Run Zashi-chan!" He said, Hizashi quickly put him down and sprinted away across the sand, in which Shouta had quickly gave chase. Izuku sat next to Tecchan and Kacchan, the three of them laughing as they watched as Hizashi tried to out run Shouta, in end up resulting in them falling into the water. "Nii-chan silly." Izuku giggled

"Yeah, don't be like him." Nemuri smirked, Izuku looked at her and pouted.

"But Nii-chan cool too! Like cool, cool. Ninja!" Izuku said,

"Your Onii-chan ninja?" Kacchan asked

"Yep, but secret Ninja. Ssh." Izuku pressed a figure to his lips, Kacchan mimicked him and nodded.

"Ssh." He agreed, Izuku looked around at everyone, before frowning.

"Where Ojii-san?" He asked

"He has quite a way to come, so he is going to be a little later then everyone else." Toshinori explained.

"aw…" Izuku pouted.

"Ah Torino!" Inko waved when she saw the retired hero. He gave a quick wave in turn, but his attention was clear on the free boys and Toshinori, who seemed to be trying to make the biggest sandcastle.

"Ojii-san! Ojii-san!" Izuku waved, his smile blinding.

"Hello brat. " Torino approached him and ruffled his hair. Izuku giggled.

"Help with our castle? We're making the biggest!" Izuku asked

" Maybe in a bit." Torino told him.

"Okay!" Izuku nodded, patting the Sandy sides of the castle. Torino caught two other small kids looking up at him. "Tecchan, Kacchan we need shells!" the boy announced as Torino sat with the adults, minus Toshinori.

"How was your trip?'' Inko asked, handing him a drink.

"Not bad." Torino replied, he watched as Toshinori aided the three boy's in looking for shells.

"I know what you're thinking, doesn't he act like Izuku's dad?" Mitsuki smiled.

"So, I'm not the only one who noticed that. " Torino looked at her, Inko sighed.

"Mitsuki, we spoke, Toshinori is just a good friend." Inko said.

" _Of course you are._ But admit it, Toshinori is like a dad to Izuku" Mitsuki poked her arm.

"He is." Inko couldn't help but admit it. Shouta stole a quick glance at her, before Hizashi dragged him away to go swimming.

"I think it might not just be Yagi-san with a crush." Hizashi smirked

"Oh, shut up…" Shouta muttered. Hizashi chuckled lightly.

"Still going to have that word with him?" Hizashi asked as they waded into the water.

"Yeah, still want him to know if he hurts her…" Shouta glanced over at Toshinori and the boys. I wake was presenting a crab to the man, who was listening to him talk with a smile. "if he hurts them, I won't let him just go without punishment."

" You are a great person, Shouta." Hizashi smiled softly. He looked over at Toshinori "But, I have a feeling he is too smitten with them to dare hurt them intentionally. " Shouta watched Toshinori play with Izuku and his friends.

"May be." He muttered, but he couldn't help but smile at the clearly excited Izuku.

An hour or so later, the adults began to set out the picnic, the teens sat playing with the toddlers. Shouta took a deep breath and approached Toshinori.

"Yagi-san, would it be possible to have a quiet word with you, in private?" Shouta asked him, Toshinori glanced at the teen and gave him a nod.

"Of course my boy." Toshinori followed him away from the picnic. "What is it my boy?"

"You like my mom, don't you?" Shouta turned to him, arms crossed. Toshinori was immediately floored, a deep blush crossed his cheeks. He tried to answer, it came out as a stammering mess. "She likes you too…" Shouta muttered, causing Toshinori to freeze, he looked at the teen, stunned.

"W-what?" He asked.

"How you both act, you both like each other… you make her happy… You make Zu happy." Shouta glanced over the toddler who was happily eating a sandwich with his friends. "So, I am going to say this just once. Hurt them, and _I_ am the one you need to start looking out for." Shouta glared at him. Toshinori looked at him, before smiling softly, before Shouta could say anything, the man ruffled his hair. "Hey -He.."

"You're a good kid, Shouta." Toshinori spoke. "And if I ever did hurt them… I grant you it won't be intention. I will happy to accept any retribution I deserve for doing so." Shouta looked at him in surprise, but felt no dishonesty coming from the man.

"I'll hold you to that." Shouta gave a small nod, before the two of them re-joined the group.

"Nii-chan! Yagi-san!" Izuku ran over and held up two sandwiches . "Saved two, Zashi-chan was going to eat them!" The accepted the strange gift.

"I thought you loved me Zu-chan!" Hizashi cried dramatically.

"I do Zashi-chan!" Izuku ran to the teen and hugged him, earning a few awe's from the adults. "But Nii-chan and Yagi-san need to eat, to be healthy!" Izuku patted this head.

"You're too kind Zu-chan!" Hizashi cuddled him. "So cuddly too." Izuku giggled and happily snuggled into the hug.

"What about my hug?" Shouta asked as he sat down. Izuku gasped, quickly Scrambling from Hizashi and collapsed on to Shouta's lap.

"Nii-chan, Daisukii!" He said, Shouta smiled and hugged him back. He gave his friends a glare when they began cooing over how cute they were being.

"I have plenty of pictures of you and Tenya being cute Tensei." Takara smiled sweetly, pulling out her phone and turning to Inko and Mitsuki. "Would care to look?"

"Mom, please… don't!" Tensei blushed deeply, too late. The woman awed over the photos Takara showed them. Tensei hid his face, Shouta grinned at him.

"Karma." He said victoriously. Izuku tugged on Shouta's sleeve, the teen looked at him. His fluffy green head cocked to the side.

"Nii-chan, what Car-mar?" He asked

"Karma, it's when you do something good, something good happens to you." Shouta explained, "And when you do something bad…"

"Badness happens… Like when villains get up away for being naughty!" Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, sort of." Shouta nodded, Izuku looked down at his hands thoughtfully.

"If I am good, could I give my car-mar to someone else, so they get the goodness?" He asked, Shouta smiled.

"It doesn't work like that, Zu-chan." He said.

"Oh…" Izuku pouted. "The, I just need to do lots of goodness for people! So, they get the goodness Car-mar too!" He announced.

"Why is he so pure!" Hizashi asked, tears in his eyes. Izuku saw them and gasped, tearing up too.

"Don't Cry Zashi-chan!" He cried out, the blond teen immediately had to rush over to calm him, whilst dealing with the two other toddlers glaring at him for making Izuku cry.

"Zucchan!" Tecchan laughed, his father was holding him as he played in the water, Kacchan was being held his father whilst Izuku was being held by Toshinori.

"Look at the daddies with their boys." Mitsuki whispered to Inko and Takara, Takara chuckled as Inko blushed deeply.

"I can't deny it looks that way." Inko sighed, giving up slightly. Even Inko couldn't ignore how fatherly Toshinori acted around Izuku, and how much Izuku naturally looked up to him as a father figure. Inko knew Toshinori was the kind of man that Izuku deserved as a father, but, she couldn't be sure if he felt that way towards Izuku, or her in that matter.

"Aw, you off daydreaming?" Mitsuki teased lightly, Inko gave her a smile.

"I was just thinking about how Toshinori-san is the kind of man Izuku deserve as a father… someone who actually cherishes him for him, not for how clever he is or how quickly he manifests his quirk, or how powerful his quick may be in that matter…" Inko sighed

"Oh, Inko. And you are worried he doesn't see Izuku as a son?" Takara asked

"Is it that obvious?" Inko looked at them.

"Sweetie, isn't it obvious how much Toshinori-san cherishes Izuku, just look at them!" Mitsuki said pointedly. The mothers looked towards the men again. Izuku clung to Toshinori, both of them laughing as they fended off water attacks from Tecchan and his dad and Kacchan and his dad.

"I wouldn't have guessed they weren't related if Toshinori… actually, I probably wouldn't have believed him. But Izuku is the one who said he isn't his dad, I am still trying to believe that." Torino said. " I know what Todoroki Enji was like and I can assume his brothers acts in a similar way?" He looked at Inko who nodded. "I still see more of Toshinori in that kid then I see the Todoroki's." Inko looked over at them again, this time a soft smile appeared on her lips. "I need an invite to your wedding though." Torino added as an afterthought, causing Inko to almost choke on the air, Mitsuki and Takara were laughing, as she tried to keep down her blush.

A few hours passed, and soon everyone helped pack up, before biding their farewells, expect Toshinori. Izuku resting in his arms, half asleep as they waved off the teens.

"…Papa…" Izuku mumbled, cuddling into Toshinori, he coughed into his hand, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"That's twice now." Inko giggled, Shouta watched with a very small smile.

"Thank you for coming today." Inko smiled at Toshinori as they settled down in the kitchen, Shouta and Izuku were already asleep, worn out by that day's events.

"It was no trouble at all, it was fun." Toshinori replied, Inko began to make tea. Toshinori watched her quietly. They sat there in a relaxed silence, nursing their drinks. Toshinori thought back to what Shouta had spoken to him earlier about. Inko was a lovely woman, caring, and not as scary as Recovery girl in instances when he is hurt. He stole a quick glance as Inko looked nervously into her tea, she was beautiful too. "Um.. Inko-san?"

"Oh, yes?" She was pulled from her thoughts, she looked at him, she had the same eyes as Izuku, wide, seemed to glow with life.

"Ar-well… I was wonderi…Are you free, this, um… this Wednesday?" Toshinori asked, blushing lightly. "In the evening?"

"I, Yes if Shouta is willing to babysit, though, I doubt he will mind much.." Inko blushed slightly.

"Would you like…" Toshinori stopped, he face felt unbearably hot, Inko noticed and giggled light, which only made his face burn hotter.

"I would love to meet you that night." She smiled, Toshinori let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Inko chuckled again. "Surely it wasn't that hard, Toshinori-san."

"I've never asked anyone before, and here I am asking the most beautiful women I've met… I felt I had no chance." Toshinori admitted, before realising what he said. " _shit…"_ Inko was blushing as much as he was, but she was giggling too.

"You're very sweet, Toshinori-san. I have a feeling this was part of the reason why Shouta spoke to you in private?" She smiled.

"Yes, just making it clear he will not be likely to forgive me if I hurt you or young Izuku." Toshinori nodded.

"He's a good boy." Inko said softly, they sat in a comfortable silence, sharing small smiles whenever they caught each other's eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 - Some secrets are hard to keep**

"Mama." Inko looked down to see Izuku was standing next to her desk, watching her apply makeup with wide eyes. "What you doing?"

"I am going out with Yagi-san, remember. I am making myself look nice." Inko told him, Izuku gave her a confused looked, head cocking to the left slightly.

"But Mama is already nice." Izuku said, before gasping. "Is Yagi-san Mama's happy person? Nii-chan makes himself nice for Zashi-chan!" Izuku burst out, Inko blushed deeply, before smiling at her son.

"I don't know about him being my happy person, but he is a good friend and a nice man." Inko lifted him onto her lap.

"Yagi-san is hero." Izuku nodded, smiling. "He helps us and plays and makes Mama laugh!"

"He does work hard to make us happy, does he?" Inko said, realising all the kindness that came from Toshinori. She smiled lightly and kissed Izuku's forehead.

"Can Yagi-san stay with us, forever ever, like Nii-chan?" Izuku looked up at her, Inko brushed a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I can't answer that sweetie." Inko told him, Izuku pouted softly, before giggling as Inko placed little kissed over his cheeks. "Want to go and pester your brother as I finish getting ready?" He nodded and hurried off. She smiled and looked back at her mirror for a moment, before getting a wipe to take off her make-up. _First official date, go as yourself, he has already seen you on a daily basis._ Inko took off her make-up and finished getting her things together.

"Mom! Yagi-san's here." Shouta called, Inko blushed and took a deep breath, putting he bag over her shoulder, _just act natural._ She headed out.

Toshinori could only stared when Inko came downstairs, a blush rose into his cheek. He heard Shouta snigger a little bit, but he ignored him. Inko smiled at him.`

"Ready to go?" He asked nervously, Inko nodded, she quickly turned to Shouta and Izuku.

"You know the rules for tonight. Have fun." She gave them in a kiss on the forehead, Shouta gave a weak smile, he still wasn't use to the motherly affection from Inko.

"See you later." SHouta and Izuku waved them off.

Part way down the road, Toshinori offered Inko his arm, blushing deeply as he did so, Inko chuckled and accepted it.

"So, where are you taking me?" Inko asked

"Oh, there is a beach side restaurant. A friend told me about it, so I thought you might like it." Toshinori said. "It's usually packed, but I was able to get the balcony table."

"You didn't have to do all that." Inko told him, realising the restaurant he was talking about, and she knew how expensive that place was.

"It's fine, I wanted to make it special… rememberable." Toshinori said. "You deserve the best…" He uttered quietly, barely enough for Inko to catch, but she did, and blushed brightly, but Toshinori was completely unaware she had heard him.

Inko looked across the sea from their seats on the balcony, everything she wanted to ask Toshinori ran through her head. But she didn't want to scare him off or anything. She glanced over at him, before pulling together her confidence and her thoughts.

"Toshi, can… I ask you something?" Inko asked as they were waiting for their orders on the balcony of the beach side restaurant. Toshinori looked at her and smiled kindly.

"Of course!" He said

"It's just… I feel like it is private, and I don't even know if it is true…" Inko frowned, Toshinori gave her a confused looked. He was wondering if she had worked it out. _That's not possible…_

"It's fine, ask away." Toshinori smiled brightly.

"A-are you All Might?" She asked quietly, Toshinori froze, thankfully no one was around.

"H... It's… "He stopped, before whispering. " _How did you guess?_ " Inko took a deep breath.

"It began back when you came for dinner, your injuries were in the same area then All Might's was in his last fight before you came… Then, I kind thought back, your hair and eyes are the same, your smile. The kindness you show, you just... "Inko stopped.

"Look like him?" Toshinori chuckled lightly, he didn't answer right away as their food was brought and he wait for the door to close before doing so. "I can change between two forms. This is what I normally look like, as All Might, I go into my _'hero form'_ as I call it."

"I see, but you are take care of yourself, right?" Inko frowned, Toshinori looked at her in surprise. "I know it's a hard job… and the number of villains you stop, the people you save. You are taking proper care of yourself, when you aren't around mine, three meals a day and such." Toshinori was a little shocked but began laughing lightly.

"You really are something else Inko-san, I will work on taking better care of myself." Toshinori smiled.

"You better, I _will be watching._ " She warned him, Toshinori flinched slightly, damn, this woman was frightening, she and Recovery girl would get along brilliantly.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. Inko smiled, and he felt his cheeks warm up. "Does this...change anything… you knowing who I am?"

"I already knew you, Yagi Toshinori, I just learnt a little more about you." Inko said, before giggling. "You are Izuku's second and third favourite heroes…" She realised, even Toshinori laughed at that.

"I feel better knowing that I am his hero in this form, not just as a pro." Toshinori admitted. Inko watched him.

"You love Izuku don't you, like a father would?" Inko asked, Toshinori's blushed, it was quite visible to Inko. He looked down at his food, unsure how to answer. "Don't get me wrong, I am pleased. You are more of a father figure to him then… you know. And he loves you too, you're one of his favourite people. I am hoping, that now I know this secret of yours, you just won't up and leave us, him. It will break his heart."

"I don't, I don't want to leave you guys... I mean…" Toshinori found himself at a loss for words. "I still want to see you and the boys." Inko gave him a soft smile.

"We'll be happy to have you around anytime." Inko place one of her hands on his, the both of them had a light blush across their cheeks.

Toshinori accompanied Inko home, their arms intertwined as they talked. When they reached the house, only for Inko to invite him in for a cup of tea. They sat at the kitchen table talking, Toshinori told her a bit more about Gran Torino, and how he actually knew Endeavor.

"That actually explains why he hasn't come by, you must scare him." Inko said.

"I beat him three times in a row at the sports festival, not matter how hard he tries, he just can't claim the number one spot… Though, not even I am sure why, he is still very strong." Toshinori muttered, Inko gave him a look.

"You really don't know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Toshinori frowned.

"There is an obvious difference between you and Endeavor, you actually do good, you do more than help people, you inspire them, give them hope. Endeavor is just so cold, and frankly terrifying. Izuku loves all heroes… but Endeavor… he is actually afraid of him." Inko told him, Toshinori looked down at his tea, to let that sink in. That's why he was number one?

"Mama…" the adults looked up to see Izuku rubbing his tired eyes, clutching an All Might blanket.

"You should a sleep sweetie." Inko got up and lifted him up, Izuku yawned and cuddled into her.

"sleepy…" He mumbled, his tired eyes landed on Toshinori. "Hi hi Yagi-san." He gave him a weak wave.

"Hello, my boy, you should really get some rest. It is very late." Toshinori old him. Izuku yawned and hummed in reply, before falling asleep in his mom's arms.

"Oh dear." Inko smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it is late, and I should head off too, let you get some rest." Toshinori finished his tea. Inko walked him to the door. "We should do this again someday son." He added just before he left. Inko gave a small nodded, blushing and waved him off. She smiled as she closed the door, looking down at her youngest.

"I have a feeling we'll see him around here a little more." Inko whispered, placing a soft kiss on Izuku's forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 - Mid-Fight Phone call**

Izuku weakly opened his eye, tears glistened down his cheeks as he sat up. He sniffed and wiped them away.

"Yagi-san…" He whispered sadly, he climbed from his bed and peeked into his Mom's room. When he saw she was asleep, he snuck down stairs and looked at the home phone. He saw a number written on a note next to a name. Yagi Toshinori. Izuku carefully tapped in the number and held it to his ear as it began to ring.

Toshinori was working late that night, helping taking down a large group of Villains, and alone. He had noticed them not to long ago, called for backup before going into his hero form to confront them… and it was a lot easier than one may expect. That was until he got a phone call in the mists of the fight. As he punched a few villains back, he pulled out his phone to see it was Inko's house phone. He frowned, she was never up this later, not with a son as young as Izuku. He quickly answered.

"Hello?" He asked, punching a villain that was getting far to close. There was a small sniffle… that was definitely not Inko.

 ** _"_** ** _Yagi-san?"_** The small, broke voice of Izuku asked.

"My boy, it's very later, why are you calling?" He asked, worry bubbling up inside him, was the Midoriya's hurt?

 ** _"_** ** _I had a bad dream Yagi-san…"_** Izuku said.

"My boy…" Toshinori began, before having to dodge a quirk and attacked the villain that tried to hit him. "Wouldn't your mother be the better one to speak too?"

 ** _"_** ** _But, my dream… you were hurt and alone and you were hurt so badly Yagi-san!"_** Izuku cried quietly, Toshinori frowned. The boy had had a bad dream with him getting hurt? Whilst Inko knew who he was, knew he was a pro hero, he was sure Izuku and Shouta were unaware of that fact. **_"Are you okay Yagi-san?"_**

"I am quite well my boy. How about I come around after I finish the job I am on, so you can see I am okay?" Toshinori suggested, knowing he was going to have to message, or ring Inko about this, and warn her he was coming over.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay…"_** Izuku sniffed, before the call ended. Toshinori put his phone away and dealt with the villains quickly, having them all tied up before the police arrive. The took them off and Toshinori made his getaway and was able to return to his civilian form. He pulled his phone out again and placed a call to Inko.

 ** _"_** ** _Toshinori...?"_** Inko asked tiredly.

"Sorry to bother you this late, but I got a call from Izuku…" Toshinori began, "He's okay!" He added quickly to calm Inko before she panicked. "But, apparently had a nightmare about me being hurt and wanted to make sure I was okay. I may have promised to come room to prove to him I was okay." There a small silence.

 ** _"_** ** _I will unlock the front door, so you can come in. He is currently in the living room watching on of your animes."_** Inko muttered quietly. **_"After having a nightmare he will be a little clingy and will need lots of hugs to be reassured."_** Inko told him.

"Are Nightmares common?" Toshinori asked, a little worried.

 ** _"_** ** _Sometimes, usually only after something has happened. He a few nightmares after his dad came for him, after the villain attack that made him run to U.A. They usually only last a night or two, but it helps for him to see the people in the dreams not long after them, helps him feel more at ease. So, thank you."_** Inko said, a smile in her voice.

"It's no problem. I am almost there now. I'll see you in a bit." Toshinori nodded. Inko gave a soft hum in reply, and he had a feeling she was likely to be back in bed when he arrived. The call ended and Toshinori broke into a small jog.

He arrived at the Midoriya residence not long later, ad let himself in, he could hear the Tv playing. He carefully closed the door to avoid waking the whole household and looked into the living room. Izuku was curled up on the sofa, eyes closed as he napped, an All Might anime playing on the TV screen. He carefully sat next to the boy, who stirred from his nap. Tired green eyes saw him, Izuku shifted himself so he was curled into Toshinori's side.

"Yagi-san…" He mumbled, Toshinori smiled softly, and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You okay?" Toshinori asked, Izuku gave a small nod. Toshinori smiled, and lifted Izuku on to his lap, the boy wriggled a bit and curled into his chest, a small hand balled itself up in his shirt. Toshinori leaned his head back, holding the sleeping child close, hoping his presence could help hold back any nightmares that wanted to torment the boy. Slowly, the secret pro hero also fell asleep.

Shouta was a little surprised to see Izuku asleep on Toshinori's lap when he woke that next morning. He sort of froze in the doorway, looking at the scene.

"Izuku had a nightmare about Toshinori being hurt." Inko said, passing him to smile at the scene. "So, he came rushing around to assure he was alright."

"Ah." Shouta muttered.

"Come on, let's get breakfast ready, Izuku will likely be awake soon." Inko patted his shoulder.

Izuku woke up in a warm embrace, he weakly opened his eyes to find himself curled up against Toshinori, who was still asleep.

"Izuku." He turned to see his mom with a small smile. "You feeling better baby?" She asked, He yawned and nodded, but continued to snuggle into Toshinori. The man shifted a little but didn't wake up. "You want some breakfast?"

"Is Yagi-san staying for breakfast?" Izuku asked quietly.

"I think he is, and breakfast is almost ready. Want to wake him?" Inko said, Izuku yawned and nodded, Inko smiled softly and began heading back to the kitchen. She glanced back to Izuku softly patting Toshinori's cheek to wake him. She joined Shouta in the kitchen. "They'll be joining us in a minute." She told him.

"Yagi-san…" Izuku muttered, patting the man's cheek. Toshinori hummed, and opened his eyes weakly, looking down at the small on his lap. "Morning Yagi-san."

"Morning, how are you feeling today?" Toshinori asked, Izuku nodded and laid his head on his chest.

"You okay." He said softly, Toshinori smiled and pet his head. "Oh, mama said breakfast is almost ready."

"Ah, then let's go and get it." Toshinori said, wrapping his arms around the small boy, he stood up. Izuku giggled looking around.

"So tall." He looked down, Toshinori chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "Nii-chan! Me tall!" Izuku announced happily. Shouta looked at him and smirked.

"That you are." He nodded, Izuku giggled happily and cuddled into Toshinori's shoulder. Inko watched them with a soft smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 - The Principal of U.A**

"Have a good day Shouta. " Inko gave him a wave as he headed off to U. A. He turned and gave her a small wave.

"Bye Bye Nii-chan!" Izuku yelled, Inko chuckled.

"Come on you, Day-care, I'm sure Mirio-kun is looking forward to playing with you today. I wonder if he has his quirk now. "

"I bet he has a really cool quirk, like _really_ cool!" Izuku gasped as they began heading to the day-care.

"Shouta cool, or All Might cool?" Inko asked, Izuku looked thoughtful.

"Nii-chan cool!" Izuku said instantly. Inko smiled softly, as Izuku began talking happily about the quirks the older kids have already started to show.

The day seemed to pass quickly, Inko suspected it was due to the busy day she had at work. Shouta was out on a date with Hizashi, Inko was pleased that their relationship was progressing well. A laugh pulled her from her thoughts, she glanced up from preparing dinner to see Izuku playing with Toshinori. Both of them smiling and laughing joyfully. She smiled softly, watching them, Torino and Mitsuki had been right, they were really like father and son. And she knew Toshinori loved Izuku like a son, and Izuku saw him as a father figure, so things all worked out on that end. The home phone rang, and Inko went to answer it. Izuku noticed her go and looked up at Toshinori.

"Yagi-san, are you Mama's happy person?" Izuku asked, he head cocked to the side lightly. Toshinori smiled, lifting the boy onto his lap.

"Yes, is that okay?" the man asked, Izuku nodded.

"You make Mama happy." Izuku said. "She has a big smile when you write her on your…" He waved him arm a little, trying to think of the right word.

"Phone?" Toshinori asked.

"Yep, on phone. Please keep my Mama smiling." Izuku told him.

"I promise I will, my boy." Toshinori smiled and ruffled his hair. Izuku giggled happily.

"Thank you Papa!" Izuku beamed, Toshinori blushed brightly, but warmth surround his heart, like it was being hugged. Izuku had clearly not noticed his small slip up. "Yagi-san, play more?"

"O-Of course my boy!" Toshinori replied just as enthusiastically. He really couldn't have been happier!

Inko picked up the phone, not able to hear what was going on in the living room.

"Hello, Midoriya residence. Who is speaking?" Inko asked

 _'_ _Midoriya-san, I am Principal Nezu of U.A high school of heroics."_ The voice on the other end of the line replied. _"Are you free to talk, Midoriya-san?"_

"Yes, is this about Shouta?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, no. This is actually about your youngest, Izuku." Nezu said, surprising Inko. "I have only met him once, but it was clear to see he is much different from others his age. He is only around 1 to 2 years old, and yet his intelligence seems equal to that of a 5 to 6 year old."

"Yes, Izuku has matured faster intellectually then anyone his age. I know his is capable of doing Shouta's level of work, as he tries to help out and gets the right answers without help." Inko nodded.

"Have you considered he may have an intelligence quirk?"

"Yes, it has popped up in conversations. However, no one in my family history of his fathers has had an intelligence quirk. So, there is a low chance of that being his quirk." Inko said

"I understand. I am actually curious of his intelligence, and if possible, could I spend the time testing him tomorrow?" Nezu asked. "Whether his intelligence is natural or due to a quirk, I would like to take him one as a potential successor as sort."

"My Izuku…" Inko asked, a little surprised.

"I know it may sound surprising, Midoriya-san. But you probably realise I am the only current pro hero with a higher intelligence quirk. I would like to empark my knowledge to a successor as some heroes do." Nezu said "And your son is the only one I deem worthy of sharing my knowledge, if you allow it." Inko was at a lost for words.

"Inko-san?" Toshinori placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. He was holding Izuku. "Is everything okay?"

"I… please excuse me for a moment Nezu-san." Inko quickly told the animal hero.

"Of course." Nezu replied. Inko covered the recievered and explained everything he had just said to her to Toshinori. He looked at her with equal surprise.

"It is rare for Nezu to be interested in taking someone on as his personal student… He obviously sees great potential in Izuku."

"What Potental?" Izuku asked

"It means you have the power to become something great." Toshinori answered with a smile. "You have a lot of it." Izuku beamed at that.

"I have Potental Mama!" He said proudly.

"You do sweetie… so, how about it? Would you like to do a test and spend the day with Nezu-san?" Inko looked at her son.

"Can I? But, school, and Mirio-kun!" Izuku looked worried.

"I will explain it too them." Inko smiled, Izuku looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Please Mama!" He said. Inko turned back to the call.

"I think it will be fine for him to be in your care tomorrow." Inko told Nezu.

"Excellent!" Nezu smiled "I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow then, please come when you are ready to do so." And with that the call ended, Inko put the phone down and took a deep breath.

"Right, I should finish dinner!" She announced to Toshinori and Izuku, but gave small happy cheers. She gave them both a playful scowl.

"If it makes you feel better…" Toshinori muttered quietly as he helped Inko wash up, as Izuku sat watching the news, cheering on a hero in a fight. "I am a guest speaking at U.A tomorrow, for the third years. I could keep an eye out for Izuku whilst I am there."

"That would be lovely, thank you Toshi

"Hi hi!" Izuku beamed at the pro hero animal, Principal Nezu smiled back, taking the boys hands in his paw as they meet with him the following day.

"Nice to see you again Young Midoriya." Nezu smiled.

"Are you sure this isn't any trouble?" Inko asked

"Of course! Young Midoriya caught my eye the first time I met him. He is quite unlike anyone else his age." Nezu said.

"The day-care says that he is gifted." Inko told him. "He matured a lot faster than most people his age, and he is quite clever. He helps Shouta and his friends with their homework sometimes, correcting mistakes." Nezu chuckled.

"I see. Well, in case you didn't know, my quirk…" Nezu began.

"High specs makes him super, super clever!" Izuku burst out, Nezu nodded.

"To put it simply, I would like to test Izuku, find out his IQ. From there, we can find his studying level." Nezu smiled. Inko glanced down at Izuku, who looked so excited about the prospect of pending the day surrounded by heroes.

"That would be wonderful, you will behave now, Okay Izuku." Inko knelt to speak to her son. Izuku looked at her with bright eyes, he nodded.

"Promise Mama!" He said, Inko smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later sweetie." Inko waved to him as she headed off, away from the U.A gate.

"Bye bye." Izuku waved, he followed after Nezu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 - Minion for a day**

Izuku entered the staff room after Nezu, and he could hear the heroes cooing, before he was surrounded.

"Is this that little bean?" A woman picked him up, Izuku gasped.

"Silver force!" He gasped, the woman beamed happily. "Your shields are so cool! I want a quirk like that!" He smiled.

"I am sure your quirk will be prefect no matter what it is." Silver Force smiled, putting the boy down. Izuku began naming the other heroes he could see. Chameleon, Steel Fist, Ghost, and the hero twins Melting point and Boiling point. Izuku looked around them with shining eyes.

"This is Midoriya Izuku, he is spending the day with me to do an IQ test." Nezu introduced him.

"A IQ test? At his age?" Steel fist frowned, looking concerned.

"I can do! I help Zashi-chan with his homework! And Onee-chan, she made mistake once and I-I helped make it right!" Izuku told him, looking incredibly proud.

"Young Midoriya has already shown an intellectual prowess of someone much older then him. We are currently unaware if it is an intelligence quirk or natural intellect." Nezu explained.

"Ah, so this little cuties is also a smartie." Silver Force beamed down at Izuku. Another teacher entered the room, they looked down at Izuku.

"Your Aizawa-kun's little brother." They muttered, Izuku turned, eyes still shining.

" _Silent runner!_ " Izuku gasped

"Wait this is Aizawa's little brother we've heard so much about?" Boiling point pointed at Izuku with a look of absolute amazement.

"Nii-chan is bestest hero, _he ninja._ " Izuku whispered, which just made the teachers coo over him again.

"Come now Midoriya-kun, we have a lot to do and a lot to teach you." Nezu looked at the boy, who nodded.

"Yes Nezu-sensei!" Izuku beamed and followed after the animal.

"He is so cute!" The teachers cooed lightly.

"Do you think Aizawa is aware his little brother is in?" Silent runner asked, the teachers fell silent.

"Let's see how long it takes him to notice." Melting point smirked, he was never one to miss out on a chance to mess with the students.

Izuku wasn't sure how long he sat with Nezu, doing the series of tests he had. But doing all the questions were fun, _I am doing big kid work,_ Izuku smiled proudly. He answered the last question and held out the paper to the Principal.

"Finished." He said happily.

"Good job." Nezu praised, Izuku flushed proudly.

"Is there more?" Izuku asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not. But I can have some of the teachers to prepare you some work, if you like." Nezu smiled at the boy, Izuku nodded.

"Please!" He said. Nezu patted his head and sent an email out to the teachers with the request of work for the toddler. Izuku looked up when there was a knock on the office door.

"He's here already?" Nezu muttered. "Come it." Izuku almost squealed when All Might entered.

"Good Morning Principal!" The Number one hero beamed, Izuku, ducked behind the desk, peeking out shyly from behind it. The boy watched as Nezu greeted the hero with a smile, he squeaked when All Might looked at him.

"All Might, this is Midoriya Izuku, he is been doing some tests." Nezu explained.

"Really? A bit young to be doing high school test." All Might smiled kindly at Izuku. Izuku perked up happily.

"Big kid work is easy!" Izuku told him, coming from his hiding place. "Um, we-we met once…"

"Yes, at the shopping Mall. It is good to see you again young man!" All Might held out his hand. Izuku shuffled forward, taking his hand.

"Does your size equal to how strong you are?" Izuku asked. All Might chuckled, it sounded so familiar to Izuku.

"Sort of, my boy." All Might nodded, that also sounded familiar.

"Do you need to keep your quirk secret so bad guys don't find out?" Izuku asked, All Might smiled got impossibly wider.

"Exactly!" All Might beamed.

"Like Nii-chan! He's quirk must be secret too." Izuku told him.

"Yes, there are a few heroes that do better without everyone knowing how their quirks work." All Might replied. Izuku nodded in agreement. Izuku soon set off, asking multiple questions about what it was like to be a hero, Nezu watched as All Might happily answered the boy's questions. Nezu sorted out the papers, preparing to send them to the government marking office.

"Why are you here?" Izuku asked

"I'm here to give a talk to the third years, give them some advice from what I've learnt in my time as a hero." All Might told him.

"Do I get to hear the talk?" Izuku brightened up.

"This afternoon, yes." Nezu nodded, Izuku let out a small giggling cheers. Nezu didn't miss the fond expression in All Might's eyes.

Once they moved to the main staff room, Izuku sat by Boiling Point, doing some maths. The toddler giggling expressed how easy the questions were. Boiling Point kept sending over amazed expression silver force, showing the boy was answering them right.

"So, how do you really know Young Midoriya?" Nezu asked the number one hero.

"I… I know his mother. I think we're dating… I can't be sure. I mean…" All Might stopped. "I need to ask her…." Nezu let out a small hum.

"Nezu-sensei!" Izuku ran over, his work finished with a smiley face drawn on it. "I got a smiley!" All Might smiled kindly, of course that was the toddler's main source of excitement.

"Doesn't your school hand out smiley faces." Nezu asked.

"Yes, but they give smiley faces to people for picking up toys and lots of things. It means not as much." Izuku said. "They give out smiley's to be fair, not how well someone is being nice or good work." The pro's looked at him in surprised. "And this is big kid work, they don't give me this work. Is there more?"

"I can give you as much work as you want kid." Boiling point said, bringing out a large folder. "Always keep extra homework sheets encase a student _'loses one.'_ " Izuku beamed and rushed back over, happily taking as many homework sheets that could fit in his arms. Boiling point was muttering how he wished his students were as eager as Izuku was.

"Maybe the daycare should give him higher level work." Silver force muttered

"If his IQ is anything like I expect it to be, I will be hopefully be taking him on as my student, I will then give him more suitable to his level." Nezu said

"He'll like that." All Might nodded

"Can I take him to my second year class before Lunch? He could teach my students a thing or two?" Silver Force smirked. Izuku looked up from his work with wide eyes.

"Can I?" Izuku gasped

"As long as you do as Silver Force says." Nezu nodded, Izuku beamed in reply.

Needless to say, Izuku put each and every teen in Silver Force's class to shame, taking notes, or at least trying to in his messy child-like writing, and paying attention, the teens were all distracted. By the end of that lesson, Silver Force sent them away with a warning that Izuku is the perfect example of someone learning to be a hero, and that a 1 year old was better behaved and more attentive then a bound of 16-17 year olds.

"Shouta, you didn't say Zu-chan was in today!" Nemuri pouted as she joined Shouta, Hizashi and Tensei at a table, Shouta almost choked on his lunch.

" _He's what_?" Shouta gasped.

"Oh… you didn't know? Yeah, well, he put 2-A to shame!" Nemuri laughed, "Silver Force was having a good laugh about it, and the whole class is complained about _this cute green haired kid._ "

"God damn it!" Shouta muttered and quickly ate his lunch before getting up, planning on going to the staff room to find out why his little brother was there, when a small voice rang out, causing the canteen to fall silent.

"Nii-chan!" Izuku called, running to him, crashing into his legs and hugging it tightly. Before falling into a very fast rant about everything he did today.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Shouta knelt to him, Izuku was beaming, checks red.

"It got to spend class with Silver Force, and did big kid work with Boiling point and-and Nezu-sensei let me do this really funny tests!" Izuku explained. "Boiling Point says I can have as much big kid work as I want! I got five smiley faces, _five!_ " Izuku held up his hand. Shouta could see the students cooing over how cute Izuku was.

"You got _all_ of Boiling Point's homework question right?" Shouta asked, Izuku nodded, which did shut up a few students.

"He-He says, I'm a good student and _I got five smiley faces Nii-chan!_ " Izuku giggled, Shouta sighed, he picked Izuku up.

"Have you eaten?" He asked

"Nope, Mama gave me um… this to get food." Izuku held up a little brown envelope.

"You sit with Zashi, and I will get you Katsudon, okay?" Shouta smiled, Izuku nodded, he happily sat on Hizashi lap.

"Hi Zashi-chan!" He smiled.

"Hey, so, what are you doing here at U.A?" Hizashi asked.

"I did tests for...um… IQ?" Izuku answered.

"Oho, and IQ test, how do you think you did?" Nemuri smiled

"Um, they were funny questions." Izuku said, "Not, normal questions."

"Yeah, those tests would be pretty weird." Hizashi nodded. Shata returned with a tray with Izuku's lunch. Izuku happily accepted it, and took a big bite, before he gasped and tried blowing on the hot food in his mouth.

"Careful Zu." Shouta warned, Izuku swallowed and nodded, and ate a little slower, and blew on his food to cool.

"I can't believe you weren't told." Hizashi looked at Shouta.

"It's a nice surprise. Think we could persuade Nezu to let Zu stay in our class for the rest of the day?" Tensei asked, Izuku shook his head, before whispering.

"All Might is speaking to the big big class, Nezu-sensei says I can listen too." Izuku told them.

"Oho, lucky you." Nemuri smiled

"I was talk with him when he saw Nezu, he answered my questions!" Izuku told, and began telling them all. Once Izuku had finished, Shouta and his small group took him back to the staff room, of course most of the teachers were laughing about how protective Shouta was being.

"I'll see you later, okay." Shouta knelt before Izuku, the toddler nodded.

"After talk, spend time in class with you?" Izuku asked

"You'll have to ask Nezu-sensei about that." Shouta gave him a hug, Izuku hugged him back burying his face into Shouta's shoulder, the teachers and his friends cooed, Shouta grumbled something, and with one last ruffle of Izuku's hair, left the toddler in the care of the staff.

Izuku was quiet through the talk, sitting on Silber Force's lap as All Might talked. Whilst All Might took center stage, there were occasions were the third years kept glancing over at the toddler watching the number one with wide eyes and soft smile that was so full of hope.

"All Might?" Izuku tugged on the heroes cape after the talk and All Might was about to leave.

"Yes my boy." The hero knelt down to face him.

"Are you Yagi-san?" He asked, All Might stared at him in surprise. Before smiling soft and ruffling his hair.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it my boy?" Toshinori chuckled, Izuku's eyes lit up, before hugging him.

"I keep it secret All Might." Izuku whispered in promise.

"Your mother already knows." He said, Izuku looked at him with wide eyes. "She guessed too." Toshinori smiled.

"Will you come by for dinner?" Izuku asked quietly.

"I always do." Toshinori assured him, Izuku waved him off happy.

"Here you are, managed to convince Nezu to let you spend my last lesson with my class." Shouta came up behind him. "You finish saying bye to Yagi-san?" Izuku jumped and looked up at his brother. Shouta smirked. "It's not hard to guess you know, I had my suspicions for a while now." He explained, Izuku giggled and hugged Shouta's leg. "He still coming for dinner?"

"He said he always does. I like Yagi-san, cause he makes Mama happy, and Mama needs to be happy." Izuku whispered, clutching Shouta's leg. Shouta ruffled his hair again.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Izuku! Have fun?" Inko picked up her baby as he ran at her at the end of the day. Around them, U.A students cooed as Izuku giggled happily, explaining in his own, fast pace about everything he did.

"Mama, Yagi-san is All Might." Izuku leaned into her shoulder and whispered, Inko was a little surprised, she then let out a small laugh.

"Bet you gave him a surprise finding out." Inko smiled.

"Nii-chan guessed too." Izuku told her, Inko laughed.

"Well, Yagi-san is going to be very surprised when he comes for dinner." Inko said, Izuku giggled and nodded. With that, the Midoriya's headed home.

Teachers

Silver Force – Quirk = Force fields

Chameleon – Quirk = Appearance altering.

Melting point – Quirk= Can cause things to melt when touching an object with five fingers.

Boiling point – Quirk= able to heat up objects to their boiling point by touch

Steel fist – Quirk= Steel manipulation

Ghost – Quirk= able to transform into a gaseous form.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23 - Natural intelligence and a birthday surprise**

The weekend arrived, and Shouta was at the table with Hizashi, both of them working on an essay, Inko was baking some Mushi-pan, whilst Toshinori was left to watch over Izuku. The boy was jumping around as he usually did.

"Yagi-san!" Izuku poked the man's leg, he chuckled.

"Yes, my boy?" He smiled

"Why is E...the fire hero mean to you?" Izuku looked up at him confused. Toshinori smiled and lifted Izuku on to his lap.

"Because, he is believes that being a hero means competition, he wants to be the best and hates the fact that I am number one." Toshinori told him.

"It's not a competition… people act like it is…" Izuku muttered.

"Yeah, it's like they have forgotten what it means to be a hero." Toshinori nodded.

"I'll remember! I'll be good hero Papa!" Izuku beamed, from the table Shouta and Hizashi glanced up with a surprised, but small smile. Inko chuckled lightly as Toshinori went red.

"You'll be a great hero." Toshinori rubbed his back, Izuku giggled happily and ended up cuddling into him. Toshinori gave Inko a _help me_ look, she just shook her head.

"Welcome to parenthood." She smiled in a teasing tone.

"Just don't expect me to start calling you papa." Shouta added, causing Hizashi next to him to start laughing. Toshinori wanted to melt into the floor, but instead hugged Izuku back.

The family settled to try Inko's Mushi-pan when there was a knock on the door, Inko answered it and returned with Principal Nezu.

"Nezu-sensei!" Izuku smiled cheerfully, waving at the pro hero.

"Hello Young Midoriya." Nezu greeted.

"So, what brings you here, Nezu-san?" Inko asked, Nezu brought out an envelope.

"His IQ results have come in." He answered, Izuku suddenly looked nervous. Toshinori pulled the boy on top his lap again, it seemed to bring comfort to the boy, who gripped his shirt. Inko accepted the envelope and opened it. Her eyes widened.

"An IQ level of 158…" Inko read

" ** _WHAT_**?" Everyone coursed, Nezu just looked impressed, but not overly surprised.

"What does that mean?" Izuku asked

"It means you have a Very Superior Intelligence." Nezu explained.

"That good?" He looked confused.

"Very good, my baby is so smart." Inko kissed his cheek. "Gifted indeed."

"This mean I can keep doing big kid work?" Izuku's eyes widened.

"You can do all the big kid work you want sweetheart." Inko smiled

"You can be a hero like Nezu-san, he used his intelligence to take down villains." Toshinori smiled down at Izuku, who gasped, pressing his hands to his cheeks, squishing them.

"A hero like Nezu-sensei!" Izuku muttered. "Can I be a hero like Nezu-sensei and All Might?"

"You can be better." Shouta said, Inko smiled at her son.

"You can be a hero like you sweetie, and I think you will be the next best hero." She leant over a placed a kiss to his forehead, Izuku giggled happily.

"Nii-chan, Papa, can you train me to be a hero, when I'm Big?" He asked, looking between the Pro hero and the hero in training.

"Sure." They both said immediately, causing Izuku to beam happily. Hizashi just smirked, Inko also had a knowing smile, they both knew they didn't have the heart to say no.

"This brings me to my main question, Midoriya-san, I would like to take Izuku on as my personal student." Nezu said, Inko smiled, and looked at Izuku who was looking at Nezu with as much surprise as Toshinori, Shouta and Hizashi.

"I think it would be best for him. I feel that his daycare wouldn't be able to fulfill his intellectual needs." Inko nodded. Izuku's eyes widened.

"I can learn from Nezu-sensei?" He asked.

"Yep, and he will be able to give you the type of work Shouta-kun does." Inko smiled, Izuku smiled and cheered happily. Plans were then set in place, Izuku would go to U.A three times a week to study with Nezu, Shouta would be the one to walk him to and from U.A on those days. The other days he would be at Daycare. Inko waved Nezu off at the door, as she closed the door, Hizashi approached her.

"Inko-san, could I ask you something in private please?" He asked

"Of course sweetie." Inko smiled

"Well, has Shouta told you his birthday is on the 8th of this month?" Hizashi whispered.

"No...He may have forgotten…" Inko said, before smiling softly. "But it is something worth celebrating." Hizashi beamed at that. "I'll leave you in charge of inviting his friends, I work everything else out."

"Great!" Hizashi grinned, the two of them returned to the kitchen. Izuku had gotten his notebook and was drawing in it.

"I want a scarf like Nii-chan!" Izuku said and tried to draw a similar scarf that Shouta had in his costume.

"It would be best to wait for your quirk." Shouta said. "And then design your costume to work around it."

"Oh…" Izuku looked at the drawing.

"But, better come up with lots of designs." Shouta added with a smile. "If you had a quirk like mom's a scarf could be useful." Izuku beamed and continue drawing.

"And for a name, you can be cutie." Hizashi slid back into his seat.

"No!" Izuku pouted lightly, cheeks tinged pink.

"How about bunny? You act like a little bunny rabbit sometimes." Inko teased. Izuku looked thoughtful.

"I can be a bunny hero!" He announced happily.

"You can add ears to a hood." Shouta suggested, Izuku did giggling. Inko watched her boys with a smile, she began planning the birthday party in the back her mind.

Toshinori sat in the living room, helping Izuku wrap his birthday present for Shouta, Toshinori, Inko, Hizashi, Iida and Nemuri's gifts lay already wrapped on the table. Shouta had even got one from the Bakugo's, _Your my sister from another family Inko, that makes him my nephew!_ Mitsuki had happily told her. And one from Gran Torino, who grumbled a similar reply. Inko was just putting finishing touches to a cat cake, Hizashi had assured her cat's were Shouta's most favourite things, there was another reason, she kept glancing over to her gift, that had holes poked into it.

"I'm back!" Shouta called as he stepped into the house, Hizashi, Tensei and Nemuri following.

"Afternoon!" Nemuri cheered. Shouta stepped into the kitchen and Inko beamed at him.

"Happy birthday Nii-chan!" Izuku came rushing in before she even had a chance. Shouta grunted and fell back as Izuku collided with his legs and hugged it. Luckily, Hizashi caught him, laughing.

"You got some strength there Zu-chan!" Hizashi laughed.

"Strong like Papa and Nii-chan! Nii-chan's birthday, you even bigger!" Izuku threw up his hands excitedly. Shouta glanced at Hizashi.

"I totally told them." He beamed. "Happy birthday." He kissed his cheek.

"Ew, get a room." Tensei teased.

"Nii-chan loves his happy person. Zashi-chan a good happy person!" Izuku giggled.

"Well, go and settle in the living room! We're going to be ordering food tonight, and you have some presents to open Shouta." Inko smiled, Shouta looked surprised, but Izuku grabbed the bottom on his shirt and pulled him into the living room. Everyone settled in the living room, Izuku had taken up his usual seat on Toshinori's lap. Inko joined them as soon as she finished the cake. Then came the gift opening. Gran Torino had gotten him a year's training at a nearby by dojo, which both surprised and pleasantly pleased Shouta, The Bakugo's had managed to get him a handmade photo frame with cat's carved around the outside, able to hold at least 20 pictures and was easy to hang up on the wall. Shouta immediately hid what Nemuri brought him, he glared at her as she laughed. Hizashi was blushing, Tensei was shaking his head. Toshinori and Inko were trying not to laugh, but Izuku sat there feeling incredibly confused. Hizashi had gotten him a voucher for the near by cat cafe that had unlimited visits for a year. Izuku had made him a collect of clay models, and by the paints colours on them, it was meant to be him, Izuku, Inko and Toshinori. After promising to put them on his desk so he could see them everyday, Izuku teared up happily. Then was Inko's gift, he froze as he removed the lid. Inko smiled softly.

"What's it Nii-chan?" Izuku asked, very careful, Shouta pulled out a pure black Maine coon kitten. "Kitty!" Inko shushed him as the kitten napped.

"You didn't have too." Shouta looked at Inko. She smiled

"No, but I wanted too. You can call him whatever you want." Inko said.

"Name Nii-chan!" Izuku giggled

"He is terrible with names…" Hizashi began

"Fuzzinator." Shouta answered. Hizashi groaned.

"That's not a cat name." Hizashi tried to reason with him.

"Fuzz-in ata!" Izuku giggled.

"Let's call him Fuzz for short. Still stands for Fuzzinator." Shouta said, smirking at Hizashi.

The rest of the night was pleasant, Fuzz woke up and happily padded around, and seemed interested in Izuku, the two of them would just stare at each other, before Fuzz let out a soft mewl and clamber all over the boy, who giggled.

That night, Shouta fell asleep with the kitten asleep on his stomach - He was not expecting to be woken up by almost being suffocated by the fluff ball that following morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24 - Approaching winter**

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas." Hizashi muttered, he and Shouta were walking to U.A, all bundled up in winter jackets and scarfs. Shouta hummed, face buried into his scarf. It was their last day before the holiday, and Shouta found himself looking forward to the coming holiday for once. "Any idea what you're getting Izuku?"

"Not yet, maybe I should get him a onesie, he prefers them over normal pj's. He's got so many All Might onesies, he could do with some more… some more variety." Shouta muttered.

"You should, get him a cute bunny one!" Hizashi beamed. Shouta gave him a look.

"A bunny? Why?" He asked

"He reminds me of one." Hizashi explained. "A cute little bouncy bunny! The same energy." Shouta thought about it.

"Yeah, some kittens have the same energy too." Shouta said

"Get him a bunny and a kitten one then." Hizashi told him. Shouta hummed lightly, it sounded like a plan. "They would go well with what Nemuri and I are getting him."

"What are you getting him?" Shouta asked curiously, Hizashi just grinned.

"You'll find out on Christmas." Hizashi smiled, his tone teasing.

"You worry me sometimes." Shouta sighed but gave him a small smile. Hizashi just smirked at him.

"Mama, what get Nii-chan for Christmas?" Izuku asked, Inko and Izuku had finished work and day care a few days earlier and were now looking for gifts in the town.

"Well, what would you like to get him?" Inko smiled, Izuku looked thoughtful.

"Cat things!" Izuku smiled. Inko smiled and gave his small hand a squeeze.

"I think they have a cat onesie that could fit him. Think he'll like that?" Inko asked, Izuku beamed and nodded. "Then, let's get him that, and you can make him a special Christmas card to go with it."

"Yay!" Izuku giggled happily. "And Papa, what he get for Christmas?" Inko's smile softened at his question. "Is Papa coming for Christmas?"

"I am sure he'll come along if you ask him." Inko smiled, fully knowing Toshinori was planning on coming on Christmas, but she didn't want to miss the look on Izuku's face as he asked him.

"How bout Ojii-san, will Ojii-san come?" Izuku looked up at her.

"You can ask your papa tonight." Inko smiled.

"Can we get Ojii-san something too?" Izuku asked

"I think he'll like that ever much." Inko nodded, the toddler giggled happily. Inko smiled at her son's joy. She began to ponder what to get her family whilst Izuku chatted to himself, thinking about his own gifts.

Toshinori stood in a toy store, looking around, somewhat lost. _What should he get Izuku?_ It would be too awkward to get a toy of his hero form, though he could easily get another kind of Hero doll, Izuku was fond of them all after all. Maybe the toddler would like a new notebook and colours, maybe he could get him the notebook, colours and a doll. Then what about Shouta? He didn't consider him a father figure, but Toshinori would do well by the whole family. He had already brought Inko's gift, and hopefully would get a chance to ask her out properly on the day. He sighed heavily, a store assistant approached him.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked

"Maybe… I am looking for a Christmas gift from my son who is only 1 and half. But… I am new to this father thing and not sure what to get him." Toshinori explained, hoping she would be able to shed some light on what he could do. "Oh, I also need something for his teenager brother… he doesn't consider me a father figure yet, but you know…"

"Ah, I completely understand!" The assistant smiled. "Can you tell me their interests?"

"Well the younger on loves heroes, and school work. He is extremely clever for his age, working at the same level as his older brother." Toshinori smiled fondly. "The older one, I know he likes cats." Wondering if that would be good enough to find a good gift.

"Right, let me think… have you thought of getting the toddler a schooling kit, like bag, pencil case, pencils, pens ruler and all that stuff. There is a shop just down that way that do them costumed made, asking for any pattern at all." The assistant smiled "And for the teen. There is a lovely shop in this direction that sells cat themed mugs. Maybe they would be of interest to him."

"Right, thank you, I'll have a look!" Toshinori smiled, and headed off to look at the shops.

Torino sat in his home, wrapping up a few gifts, even with him gaining some grandkids unexpectedly, he was quite happily to indulge in the family, though he showed it little. Inko did remind him of Nana in a few ways, they were both strong woman who could handle themselves well, and Izuku, that kid smiled as brightly as Nana and as strong as All Might. He was being to consider that Izuku was practically Small Might at this point, if trained to be a hero, he could be a big a hero as All Might. _Father like son._ He thought with a smirk. He was happy Toshinori found a lovely woman, found himself a family, he could remember how Nana had spoke so fondly of her own. Before that time. Torino sighed, heaven forbid the villains found out about the sweet Midoriya family, not even he would be able to bare to lose them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25 - A Christmas with family**

"Nii-chan! Morrow!" Izuku beamed, jumping onto his brother's lap. Shouta ruffled his hair.

"Yep, tomorrow. Excited?" He asked, the toddler nodded, before jumping off his lap again to bounce around. Fuzz ran after the toddler, trying to attack his socks. Inko brought in a tray with cups of hot coco.

"Izuku, came and get you're drink, but be careful. It's hot." She called.

"Coming!" Izuku ran back in and sat by the table so he could drink his coco. In the corner of the living room was a tree and underneath was filled with presents. It was still an unusual sight for Shouta, despite it being in place for the last week. His hands shook slightly as his held is own cup, trying to repress the memories of Christmases pass. A pair of hands covered his and he looked to too see Inko, she smiled at him softly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, still… Still trying to get used to this I guess." Shouta muttered.

"No one expects you to get used to everything straight away. You have been doing considerably well, considering the circumstances you came from." Inko said. "But, no matter how long it takes, we shall take the path slowly together, okay?" Shouta nodded, he felt something press against his cheek. He glanced to the side to see Izuku.

"Happy Nii-chan." He said, before sitting back. "Be Happy."

"I am, I am really happy." Shouta smiled, wrapping an arm around him. Izuku let out a happy humming sound and cuddled into his side. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello!" Hizashi yelled from outside, Izuku jumped up, Shouta had to move quickly to avoid spilling his coco. He sighed as Izuku rushed to the door but had to wait for Inko to open it as he couldn't reach.

"Zashi-san! Onee-chan!" Izuku yelled. Shouta let out a heavier sigh, of course the both of them would arrive today.

"We're only here to drop off gift's." Nemuri said, they followed Inko and Izuku in. "Hey Shouta!" She beamed. He gave them a half-hearted glare.

" You love us really." Hizashi beamed after he placed some more gifts under the tree, before going over and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Izuku watched them from over the sofa arm, he began giggling. Shouta gave him an amused look. Hizashi immediately grabbed the toddler and kissed his cheek too. Izuku squealed but kept giggling.

"Leave the poor bean alone!" Nemuri scowled Hizashi, taking Izuku from his grasp. "You'll love my gift the most, I promise you." She told Izuku.

"Have no fave-i-rut!" Izuku replied. "I'm happy!" He smiled.

"You are the sweetest thing I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Nemuri gasped, hugging him. Inko chuckled.

"Would you to like to stay for some tea?" She offered.

"Oh, no thanks Mam, we actually need to head off, Though, we hope you have a great Christmas." Nemuri shook her head.

"And would it be possible to have pictures of Shouta's first real Christmas?" Hizashi added quickly.

"Mama take lots of pictures!" Izuku smiled looking at Inko.

"You're all ganging up on me." Shouta pouted. Izuku wriggled from Nemuri grasp to sit next to his brother.

"But, we can have lots of pictures together!" He said, giving Shouta sad eyes. Shouta felt his willing being hammered away with the cute puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"Fine, only if we have pictures together." He agreed, Izuku cheered and Hizashi gave a victorious smile.

That evening Toshinori came by with gift if his own, he eventually was forced to have dinner with them, as Izuku had fallen asleep on his lap and then proceed to eat his dinner half asleep on his lap. Then the night, as Izuku had gone back to sleep, cuddling Toshinori in a koala like manner once more, but Fuzzinator also decided to take a nap, but on Izuku. Inko couldn't help but take of picture, as Shouta smirked from next to him. This wasn't going to be a bad Christmas, not at all.

"Nii-chan!" Shouta groaned as someone poked his cheek, he pulled his blankets closer around him.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled.

"Nii-chan, It's Christmas, Mama's making breakfast, then we can have presents!" Shouta opened oen of his eyes and glanced at Izuku, who was peeking over the side of his bed, bright green eyes begged him to get up.

"Okay, okay… I'mma.." Shouta groaned closing his eyes tiredly. Izuku poked him again, Shouta knew Izuku wasn't going to let him sleep. "I'm up." He sat up, Izuku giggled and patted his leg.

"Come on Nii-chan." Izuku held out his hand. Shouta smiled and took his hand, Izuku led him down stairs.

"Good morning boys." Inko smiled, setting down breakfast, Toshinori also smiled at them.

"Hope you two slept well." Toshinori said.

"Yeah, thanks…" Shouta nodded, it was a strange feeling… how familial this scene was like, with his adoptive mother, adoptive Brother and All Might, no, Yagi Toshinori, the man who could easily be mistaken as their father. Shouta and Izuku sat down to enjoy breakfast, before waiting for Torino to arrive so that could open presents.

"Nii-chan first!" Izuku grabbed the gift he got Shouta. It was badly wrapped, but it was clear he had wanted to do it himself. Shouta smiled as he accepted it, he carefully unwrapped it, and blushed as he held up the cat Onesie. "Do you like it Nii-chan?"

"Well, if you open the gift from me, I will answer." Shouta told him. Izuku, wanting to know Shouta's answer more then anything when to look for it in the pile of presents.

"Here it is!" Toshinori found it and passed it to Izuku, He beamed and sat down, opening it with a small shower of paper, Izuku held up a dark green rabbit onesie, and a black cat onesie – identical to the one he had gotten Shouta. Izuku giggled.

"Snap!" He beamed. "Nii-chan and I match." He gasped. "Nii-chan change!"

"I need a picture of the two of you!" Inko said getting up to get a camera. Shouta realised he had little choice, got up and headed up stairs to change, Toshinori was left to help Izuku into his cat one. Inko happily took a picture of the two brothers, Shouta blushing throughout it, but the smile on Izuku's face was contagious, and he was smiling slightly too.

"Nii-chan finish gifts now." Izuku patted his arm, Shouta chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Shouta told him. Izuku beamed and went back to the pile of gifts, searching for ones saying Shouta, He found one and took it over. It was from Inko. It was a pair of noise cancelling headphones, but cat-ear headphones. "Thank you." Shouta looked at Inko with a smile. She smiled in reply.

"I had a feeling you'll like them!" She said, he could see she was relived he did like them. Izuku had continued to pile his presents next to him. Nemuri had gotten him a little miniature figure of Izuku in his hero costume. Izuku stared at it with wide eyes. Inko, Toshinori and Torino watched as Shouta carefully set it aside. Hizashi had brought him a cat styled ring, Shouta was already trying hard not to cry. Toshinori had got him a rare book series written by a pro hero, who he had been able to get to sign them. Along with it was a cat themed mug, covered with cute anime cats.

"You didn't have to Yagi-san…" Shouta said, trying to comprehend how much it would have all cost.

"You may not see me as a father, Young Midoriya." Toshinori smiled. "But, Young Izuku see's me as one, and I see him as a son, as his brother, I see you as the same. A son" Shouta stared at the man but detected no lie in his words. He bowed his head and ran his thumb over the soft cover of the books.

"Thank you… thank you so much…" He said, Toshinori patted his shoulder.

"It's okay my boy." He smiled. The final two gifts were from The Bakugo's and Torino, who was glancing away, looking somewhat nervous. So, Shouta decided to open his first. It was a large shirt, with a black and white cat in the YingYang sign.

"It's great, thank you!" Shouta smiled, Torino gave a small smile and a nod. And finally the Bakugo's had gotten him a woollen hat with cat ears, Izuku was giggling about how most of his things were cat related. Shouta stuck his tongue out playfully, causing Izuku to giggle more.

"Okay, you next Izuku." Inko smiled, she carefully shuffled a box forward, Shouta noticed a few medium sized holes in the sides, and immediately knew what was inside. Izuku shuffled forward and lifted up the lid, from the box, something big, and fluffy jumped out, knocking Izuku back, the adults and Shouta gasped, before the bundle of fluff barked and then proceeded to cover Izuku's face with kisses, the toddler was giggling.

"Puppy!" He gasped, sitting up, the puppy lay across his legs, tail wagging, as it looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Is that a Saint. Bernard?" Toshinori asked

"Yes, a friend from works' has a sister who's dog had a litter. I thought Izuku would like a pet of his own." Inko nodded, Izuku had wrapped his arms around the puppy, cuddling into it. The puppy seemed to love his affection, wriggling to get closer to the boy.

"Mama, are they girl or boy?" Izuku asked

"I believe it's a girl." Inko told him.

"Um…" Izuku looked thoughtful. "I want a nice name." He decided

"Well, the name Tomomi means beautiful friend." Toshinori said, Izuku beamed.

"Tomomi!" Izuku hugged the puppy again. She barked, tail wagging. "Thank you Mama!" Izuku beamed, Inko smiled.

"It's okay sweetie, would you like to open your other presents now?" Inko said, Izuku nodded, Inko passed him a soft present, which was from Nemuri. With Tomomi sitting on his lap, Izuku opened the gift, and held out a onesie of a costume. Black, and around the top was a white scarf like pattern.

"Oh my… _Nemuri…_ " Shouta hid his face. "She got you a onesie based on my hero costume…"

"Nii-chan's costume…" Izuku repeated, voice filled with wonder. " _I can be Nii-chan_ …" He muttered, Inko giggled at Izuku's amazement. Izuku loved the gift from Hizashi just as much. It was a large plush of Shouta in his hero costume, the plush itself almost twice Izuku's size. Shouta sat on the sofa, hiding his red face, Toshinori lightly patted his back.

"This one is from Papa." Inko smiled passing over a box wrapped in hero themed paper. Izuku un wrapped it and opened the box, to pull out a bag, on the bag was printed all sorts of hero posters, on the back with green letters was Izuku's name. Alone with the bag was a pencil case with the same pattern and name. with a collection of stationery. Izuku beamed excitedly, before jumping onto Toshinori to hug him.

"Thank you Papa!" Izuku gasped, hugging him tightly. Toshinori ruffled his hair laughing.

"It's quite alright, my boy." Toshinori smiled. "Those posters were original ideas that were never posted." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes, Inko and Shouta also gave him a surprised look. "So, this is the only bag of it's kind, makes it easier if anyone tries to nick it." Toshinori smiled. Izuku giggled and hugged Toshinori tightly.

"Thank you Papa, Love it." Izuku said.

"Glad you do my boy." Toshinori smiled. Torino had gotten Izuku a limited edition All Might figurine, he also earnt a hug. And from the Bakugo's, Izuku got a new hero doll to join his already big collection.

"Mama next!" Izuku announced, grabbing a box that contained his and Shouta's gifts. "Me and Nii-chan got you this!" Inko smiled and accepted the box. Inside was a mug with the writing along the side saying

 **Mom**

 **/Mam/n. (deriv, Mother, mommy)**

 **1.** **The hero that loves you, even when you're not exactly loveable**

 **2.** **Absolutely never wrong about anything, ever.**

Inko giggled lightly, along with it was a pillow saying, **'You are the best mom in the world.'** Inko placed them both down and pulled Shouta and Izuku in a hug.

"I love them, I love you two so much. Thank you." She smiled, kissing them both of the check. Shouta flushed happily and Izuku giggled, Tomomi barked and wanted to get in on the love and thus jumped onto Izuku's lap, kissing his face. The toddler fell back into a fit of giggles. The Bakugo's had given her a selection of fragmented Bath bombs, Torino had gotten her a sakura hair pin.

"Oh Torino, it's lovely!" Inko smiled, reaching back to put her hair up, sliding the pin in place.

"Mama Pretty." Izuku smiled, his cheek snuggled into Tomomi's head.

"Thank you sweetie." Inko blushed, Toshinori held out his gift. Inko happily accepted it. Her mouth fell opened, "Toshinori…"

"I wanted to get you something to match your beauty… and whilst that isn't as beautiful as you, it was the closest." Toshinori blushed, Shouta and Torino watched the number hero, somewhat amused with his bashfulness. Izuku was giggling into Tomomi's fur. Inko held up her gift. On a pure gold chain was a rose, crafted from a pink diamond. Tears welled up in her eyes, Toshinori began to panic. "Inko…" He began, he knelt next to her/

"No one has ever got me anything like this… but this must have been so expensive…" Inko gasped, wiping away her tears.

"You deserve the best of everything in the world, you accepting this gift, you being happy is worth more to me than any amount of money." Toshinori said, wiping a single tear she had missed. "I want to be one of the reason that you keep smiling, I know I am no match for your boys, but I want to do everything in my power to make you happy."

" _Our_ boy's, Toshi, I think you're a member of this family as Izuku." Inko sniffed, Toshinori helped her put the necklace on. " _It's beautiful._ "

"Inko, I know I have said this before, you are the most beautiful woman, and I want to make you happy." Toshinori took her hands. "Will you date me, Inko?" Inko answered by pressing a soft kissed to his forehead, then one on his lips. They broke apart when Izuku started giggling. They both pulled away blushing, Izuku watched watching them with wide, shining eyes.

"Are you going to marry Mama now Papa?" He asked, voice so full of hope and joy. Inko and Toshinori fell silent in surprise, Shouta smirked slightly. Whilst Torino muttered something about expecting and invitation. The present opening continued, everyone in high spirits. Shouta had been right, this wasn't a bad Christmas after all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26 - Ready to face the case**

Shouta and Izuku still had a week or two until they returned to their education. Since Christmas, Toshinori had been staying over more often. It was now a normal occurrence for Shouta to find himself being greeted by Toshinori most mornings. _Like a normal family¸_ Shouta couldn't help thinking. He thought back to when Toshinori had told him he was a son to him, even if Shouta himself didn't see Toshinori as a father. It had been on his mind quite a bit since then, Toshinori was like a father to him, Like Inko was a mother… the two of them much better then his real parents. But, just thinking about it with the knowledge of Toshinori being All Might gave him a small headache. Shouta groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Nii-chan?" Izuku was standing in front of him, clutching his Eraserhead plush.

"Yeah Zu-chan?" Shouta gave him a small smile.

"You okay?" Izuku asked, his head tilting to the side a little.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Shouta ruffled Izuku's curls, causing him to giggle. Izuku pushed the plush on to the sofa and climbed up after it, to sit next to Shouta.

"Want to talk about it?" Izuku asked. "Mama says you should, um, that talking is good when you need to think."

"I am just thinking about what Yagi-san said a Christmas." Shouta told him.

"To Mama, or to you?" Izuku leaned against him.

"To me… about seeing me as a son." Shouta muttered. Izuku as silent for a moment.

"Is that bad?" Izuku frowned, Shouta glanced at him. Izuku was hugging the plush looking a little worried.

"No no. Not at all." Shouta assured him, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm… I'm still trying to process it to be the truth." Izuku hummed happily and leaned against him. Shouta pe this head. "Isn't Katsuki and Tenya coming to play today?"

"Mama says they will here after lunch." Izuku nodded "Mama said Tecchan's onii-chan is coming too."

"Tensei." Shouta said, Izuku smiled.

"Papa might be back for lunch too!" Izuku told him

"That's good." Shouta smiled. "Any idea what we are having for lunch?"

"Um, nope." Izuku shook his head.

"Is there anything you want?" Shouta looked down at him.

"Can you make Omurice?" Izuku asked, smiling. "Your omurice is yummy!"

"Sure, if mom let's me though." Shouta nodded, Izuku beamed rushing off with Tomomi on his heels, likely to ask Inko if Shouta could make Omurice. Shouta smiled softly, Fuzz hoped on to his lap and curled up.

Toshinori did come home for lunch and enjoyed the Omurice with the family. Mitsuki arrived with Katsuki before they had finished. Mitsuki gave Inko a look, Inko brushed her off with a soft blush. Izuku was happy to share his Omurice with Katsuki, only to brag his brother is a good cook.

"I better get back to work." Toshinori smiled as he finished his lunch.

"Back later, right?" Izuku asked

"Of course my boy." Toshinori ruffled his hair, he gave Inko a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Soooo." Mitsuki began. "The relationship dynamic has changed a little since we last spoke."

"He officially asked me out on Christmas day." Inko blushed lightly.

"Papa and Mama going to be mawied!" Izuku burst out, Inko turned into a stuttering mess, Shouta had to cover his mouth to stop himself choking.

"Really?" Mitsuki beamed at Izuku, who nodded. So sure that is what they were talking about on Christmas day. "Well, I am fully expecting an Invite, now, wait, maid of honour!" Mitsuki teased Inko, who playfully tapped her arm.

Takara, Tensei and Tenya arrived not long later. The teens joined the three toddlers in the living room, Tomomi bound after them to play. Leaving the mothers to talk. Mitsuki and Takara gushed over the necklace Toshinori had gotten her.

"It's beautiful." Mitsuki said "You found yourself quite a man Inko."

"I bet he got Shouta and Izuku something just a nice." Takara smiled

"He got Shouta a series of books written by Pro heroes, all of them signed." Inko nodded. "For Izuku, he got him a personalised school kit. One of a kind."

"Oh my, keep him Inko! He's like the perfect man for you and your boys." Mitsuki told her

"I did tell him that Izuku and Shouta were our boys…" Inko blushed

"Did he accept it?" Takara asked

"He told Shouta he sees him as a son, even if Shouta didn't see him as a father…" Inko smiled fondly.

"Can he get anymore perfect?" Mitsuki smiled at Inko, who blushed and smiled

Not long later, there was a knock on the door. Inko frowned, immediately worried.

"Expecting someone?" Mitsuki asked, Shouta peeked in from the living room.

"No…" Inko replied, clearly concerned about who it could be.

"I'll answer it." Shouta smiled, heading to the door. The last time someone arrived unexpectedly, he had tried to take Izuku. Shouta opened the door to reveal a police officer.

"Detective Tsukauchi, right?" Shouta asked

"Right, is Midoriya-san in?" The detective asked

"Oh, yeah. Mom, it's detective Tsukauchi." Shouta moved aside to allow the officer inside.

"Oh!" Inko hurried to meet him. "Please, come in!" Tsukauchi soon found himself sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a slice of cake. The toddlers had gone to their mothers, so everyone was at the table. "Is this about Shouta's case?"

"Yes, and it's good news. We are just getting the last pieces together and we are just waiting for the court date." Tsukauchi smiled, Inko and Shouta sighed in a relief.

"That good? What court?" Izuku asked, peeking at Tsukauchi. Inko shook her head with a smile, Izuku's quest for knowledge knows no bounds.

"It is very good, and a court is were people are taken when they question or act against the law."

"Villains go there?" Izuku pouted thoughtfully.

"Yes." Tsukauchi nodded

"Oho…" Izuku looked like he was bursting with more questions. The detective shouldn't have been too surprised, Toshinori wouldn't stop going on about his _'Smart son._ '

"Do you know when the court date will be? Like an estimated date?" Inko asked

"Well, if we can finish the complete case by today, hopefully around a week or two, we're considering this an urgent case. With the extra information we gathered from Additional witnesses, we know the abuse began at a young age. So, it is important for them to be dealt with as quickly as possible." Tsukauchi answered, Inko nodded.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled

"Simply doing my job ma'am." Tsukauchi smiled

"Police are like heroes…" Izuku gasped as if he had learnt something amazing. "So cool, can I be police too?" Tsukauchi couldn't help but smile at the boys enthusiasm.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27- Verdict**

The first court date was set a few days into the third term of school. U.A were understanding, as was Inko's work place and Izuku's day-care. And whilst Inko and Shouta attended each and every court hearing, Toshinori looked after Izuku. The hero was hoping Shouta got justice.

Shouta sat next to Inko in court room, forcing himself to look away from his birth parents. Sensing his discomfort, Inko took his hands in hers. Shouta looked up at her, Inko gave him a soft smiled of reassurance. The case had taken 3 days of evidence and witness testimonies. And this was a second day of the juries deliberating the fate of the Aizawa's on their charges of Child Neglect and Violence and Child abuse (Non-sexual.) Inko had been so surprised by how much evidence and Witnesses they had gathered against The Aizawa's. Tsukauchi admitted on the second day that they had gathered as many witnesses as they could so the Aizawa's had little chance to dispute their words. And Most of the witnesses were from respectable job positions or lived near the Aizawa's. Shouta was able to recognised a few old neighbours and school teachers, teachers who had always had their suspicious. They seemed relieved to see how he looked happier with Inko.

"What if they don't find them guilty, and they go free?" Shouta whispered.

"Then, I will keep you safe." Inko promised, putting a hand on his cheek. "Toshinori will too, we will never let anything bad happen to you." She squeezed his hand. Shouta took a deep breath and nodded, he trusted them. Inko smiled. "So, whatever happens, we'll be here to help you."

The had to wait at least four hours until the jury came back.

"We, of the jury, find the defendants, Aizawa Kei and Aizawa Haruko, guilty on the charges of Child Neglect and Violence and Child abuse (Non-sexual.). Fix the penalty at a maximum of 20 years." A member of the jury spoke out. Shouta sighed in relief, it swept through his body – _They were found guilty._ Inko wrapped her arms around him, Shouta leaned into her arms.

"Guilty, you'll be safe now." Inko smiled "They can't do anything!"

"yeah." Shouta nodded, finally daring to look over at his parents, they were looking over at him too. Dark emotions swirled in their eyes, disgust, hate… Shouta looked away immediately. Inko shifted in her seat ever so slightly to block them from Shouta's view. "Thanks mom…"

"No problem Sweetheart." Inko replied. The lawyers and officers on their side of the case looked back at them, each with a victorious smile. Shouta and Inko felt so thankful for their help.

Inko and Shouta stood outside room after the whole case. The police and lawyers were all thanked graciously.

"Really Midoriya-san, we are just happy to be able to help." Tsukauchi smiled

"What about the court fee? We never got a letter for it, or anything." Inko frowned

"Oh, Toshinori already paid it." Tsukauchi leant in and whispered to them.

"He… oh that man…" Inko sighed, trying to be made, but couldn't help but smile.

"Toshinori may seem to thrown money around without a care, but it isn't something he usually takes lightly, and I have known him for a long time now." Inko and Shouta gave him a look of surprise. "I should thank you for being there for him, I haven't seen him this happy in years."

"I am sure he is the one who is there for us…" Shouta muttered.

"Well, maybe you both needed each other. I am glad he found you." Tsukauchi said, Inko smiled.

"Then, as a friend of Toshinori's you'll have to come round for dinner some time. No arguments." Inko told him.

"I'll take you up on that offer one day. I better head back to work. Have a nice day." Tsukauchi nodded, a thought came to Shouta's mind as he walked off.

"So… think Izuku will adopt him as an Uncle or something?" He asked, Inko laughed lightly.

"I am sure he will." Inko smiled.

"Mama! Nii-chan! Hi hi!" Izuku ran to them as soon as they opened the door. Toshinori was not far behind him. Inko smiled and lifted up the toddler.

"Did you have fun with Papa?" Inko asked, Izuku nodded eagrly.

"I met Osamu-oji-san!" Izuku beamed

"Osamu-oji-san?" Inko repeated

"He met my sidekick Sir Nighteye." Toshinori gave a small smile. "Izuku adopted him too."

"Oh dear." Inko giggled. "So, what's Osamu-oji-san like?"

"He's grumpy, he needs more smiles!" Izuku replied. Toshinori chuckled, knowing he couldn't disagree.

"We also bumped into you know who." Toshinori sighed as they sat for dinner.

"Izuku's…" Inko stopped herself. Toshinori nodded.

"Papa scare him off. Osamu-oji-san help too!" Izuku giggled. "Tomomi bark and bark to chase him off!"

"I already informed my friend at the station of it." Toshinori said

"You mean Tsukauchi?" Inko smiled

"Yes, he was doing the case of the Aizawa's, wasn't he?" Toshinori tried to look impartial.

"You didn't have to pay for it you know… we could have done so." Inko said

"I know, but I wanted too." Toshinori looked at her, Inko smiled.

"I invited Tsukauchi round for dinner sometime." Inko told him. Izuku perked up.

"New friend?" He asked

"My old friend." Toshinori told him, Izuku's eyes widened.

"They Oji-san or Oba-san?" Izuku questioned.

"I called it." Shouta muttered taking a bite of his udon noodles. The family laughed whilst Izuku just looked a little confused at why they were laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28 – Bye Bye Nana.**

The midoriya household was up early, Inko was pacing around her room muttering to herself. It was the day that the court case started against the Aizawa family. But with the court two train trips away, it had been decided that Inko and Shouta would stay at an hotel for the duration of the case, leaving Izuku in Toshinori's care at home. Inko knew Izuku would be safe, but… it was the first time she would be spending a few days away from her baby, and it panicked her. That's how Toshinori found her, panicking back and forth as she muttered to herself.

"Inko?" He asked, she didn't hear him. He sighed and approached her. "Inko." He took her hands in his. She stopped and looked up at him. "are you okay?" He asked

"I know I have no reason to be worried, but I…" Inko stopped, biting her lower lip.

"You're worried about Izuku. He's your baby, I would be concerned if you weren't worried about him." Toshinori smiled. His tumbs rubbed the back of Inko's hands, helping her to calm down. Inko sighed.

"I know he is safe with you, being with you is the safest he could possibly be. But, what if _he_ tries to get him, what if his brother tried! The public would be more likely to accept the fact his _'uncle'_ is taking his nephew from _'stranger'_!" Inko gasped

"Inko, they can't do anything. Even if they tried, as soon as the public hears about the restraining order, questions will be asked, and they could ruin Endeavor if people hear. He won't risk that." Toshinori assured her, pulling her into a hug. "Nothing will happen to him. They will have to get passed _me_ first." Inko relaxed into his embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered. Their moment was disrupted by giggling and a small body running into their legs. They glanced down to see Izuku wrapping his small arms around their legs.

"Morning hugs!" He giggled, beaming up at them with brilliant eyes.

"Morning hugs indeed." Inko picked him up. Izuku giggled as Inko and Toshinori trapped him within a double hug, his cheeks red.

"Love you!" Izuku snuggled between them happily. Inko kissed his cheek.

"Love you too sweetie." Inko smiled

"Mom, are you ready." Shouta came in, a smile on his face as he saw the small _cuddle party_ as Hizashi called them.

"Nii-chan, hug!" Izuku beamed, holding out his arms. Shouta sighed but joined in the family hug.

"The case will go in your favour, I am sure of it." Toshinori said, holding them close.

"Win win!" Izuku smiled

"We will try." Inko kissed his check again, before kissing Toshinori. "We better head off than. We don't want to be late." Toshinori and Izuku waved them off at the door.

"Behave Izuku." Inko called

"Okay." Izuku nodded. "Bye bye Mama! Bye bye Nii-chan!"

"Bye Zu-chan! Bye dad! ...ah…" Shouta immediately fell silent and picked up his pace. Inko kept up and giggled at him.

"Nii-chan called you papa!" Izuku giggled, gripping Toshinori's trousers.

"He did, didn't he?" Toshinori muttered, somewhat surprised, but pleased too. "How about we make breakfast, then take Tomomi for a walk to the park?"

"Please!" Izuku nodded eagerly. Toshinori picked him up, and they headed into the kitchen.

"Now, how does Miso soup with fried fish sound?" Toshinori set him down on a chair.

"Fishie! With rice!" Izuku beamed.

"With rice it is!" Toshinori smiled and set to working making breakfast. Tomomi had wondered in and settled next to Izuku's chair. Toshinori kept glancing over to Izuku. Despite Inko's last minute panic, she was happy Toshinori and Izuku were getting to have some Father-son bonding time. Whilst it was embaraashing to think of to start with, it now brought a smile to his face. _May he could have more alone bonding time, and maybe Shouta could join Izuku. It would be nice to spend time with both of his boys…_

After breakfast, Izuku changed with little help, he assured Toshinori that he was a big boy and could do it alone. Toshinori attached a green leash to an equally green collar Tomomi had. The puppy was currently running around his legs, excited about going out.

"Papa, can I sit on your shoulders?" Izuku asked

"Sure my boy! Let's get outside first." Toshinori smiled, after locking the front door, he lifted the toddler on to his shoulders. "Be sure to hold on." He warned him.

"Okay Papa!" Izuku giggled. The walk was calm, with Tomomi occasionally barking at birds, or a leaf that fluttered from a tree. Izuku was thinking out loud, a habit he had clearly inherited from Inko. Toshinori listened as Ozuku wondered how the sky changed colour and how he preferred the sky to be orange.

"When they sky is orange, it's called sunset." Toshinori informed him.

"I like sunset. It's pretty." Izuku mumbled, resting his cheek on Toshinori's head.

"Me too… My master and I would occasionally watch the sunset after training." Toshinori smiled fondly.

"Ojii-san?" Izuku asked

"No, but she was a friend of Torino's… it's how I met Torino actually. Her name was Shimura Nana, and she was hero… the first to see potential in me where no one else could." Toshinori smiled. "She reminds me of your mother. They are both women who know how to handle themselves. I would feel for any villains that tried to get close to you mother actually…" Toshinori muttered, Izuku giggled.

"Mama can beat bad guys…" He said, still resting his head on Toshinori's "Can I meet Nana-san?" Izuku asked, Toshinori inwardly sighed, he would love Izuku to meet Nana, Nana would love him. Granted she would have teased the hell out of him, but she would have been happy. Toshinori stopped at the park and carefully lifted Izuku of his shoulders and onto a bench, before sitting next to him. "Papa?" Izuku asked.

"I would love too, I would love for you to meet Nana, she would have loved to meet you too. But…" Toshinori stopped, remembering the moment Torino had told him, he had just been accepted into Yuuei, and she had gone to face _him_ alone, _she had died alone._

"Did Nana-san go bye bye?" Izuku asked, Toshinori looked at him. "Mama says, people have to go bye bye sometimes. And that they are still there, even if you can't see them." Toshinori nodded.

"Nana went bye." He confirmed.

"Can we visit Nana? I want to say Hi!" Izuku smiled. Toshinori smiled, even Tomomi has sat quietly during his story. He petted her head, before ruffling Izuku's hair.

"Come on then, we can come back to the park later.

Toshinori placed Izuku down as they reached Nana's grave, he hadn't been here with anyone else before, not even with Torino. Izuku patted the grave stone where Nana's name was written.

"Hi hi Nana!" Izuku beamed, as if he had been set in front of a real person. "Papa is super strong and helps so many people!" Toshinori chuckled as Izuku went on about how well he was doing before telling the stone about his mom and how Papa had saved her and how _his Papa_ got to stay forever. Tomomi had lay down next to Toshinori's leg and whined sadly. Toshinori knelt and pet her, he then looked up at Izuku. The toddler had stopped, he was looking at Toshinori with a wide smile and bright eyes. "Smile like it okay Papa!" He said, Toshinori froze with wide eyes.

 _So, not matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm A-ok!"_

Izuku was still smiling, brightly. Toshinori could feel tears well up in his eyes, Izuku gasped, rushing over and hugging him.

"Sorry Papa. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Izuku panicked.

"Thank you my boy." Toshinori gave him a watery smiled, wrapping his arm around the toddler. "Thank you so very much." Izuku was a little confused. But he patted Toshinori's back.

"It okay Papa…" He muttered. "Smile." Toshinori looked at Nana's grave and smiled.

"I will, my boy. I promise I will." He said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29- Unforeseen events**

Due to Toshinori wanting to keep the Midoriya's safe, he never spoke of them whilst at work. Of course, it led to his sidekick, Sir Nighteye noticing the slight behavioural change and he began to wonder who or what could have caused the change. To him, All Might seemed to be happier, his usual smile seeming even more genuine then before. The changes began a bit before Christmas, and straight after the holiday's it just seemed to increase a little more. _What was going on?_ Nighteye wondered, as he watched All Might looking over his patrol area. He had tried to question the man upon it before, but All Might just assured him it was nothing and continued on as if he hadn't asked the question at all. But Nighteye _knew_ it wasn't just nothing, and he was determined to find out.

 ** _Third day of the Case_**

"Ready for a walk Izuku!" Toshinori beamed, Izuku gasped, jumped to his feet, ignoring his art he had been working on.

"With Tomomi!" Izuku asked

"With Tomomi!" Toshinori nodded, Tomomi barked and ran between Toshinori's legs. Izuku was giggling.

"Happy, happy Momi!" Izuku giggled. Toshinori chuckled and got Tomomi's leash and a ball. They headed out, Izuku holding on to a big handkerchief, the one he used with his mom wasn't long enough for Izuku and Toshinori to hold and walk, so Toshinori had brought a large one. "Can see Nana after?" Izuku looked up at him, Toshinori smiled.

"Sure, we can go and see Nana after." Toshinori nodded. He didn't feel like they would get too side tracked that day, _how wrong he was._

Toshinori looked a little worried at Nighteye, clearly trying to hide the green haired boy from view. The boy himself was making it difficult as he was trying to peek up at Nighteye. He also took noticed of the Saint Bernard puppy on the end of the lease he was holding

"A child and a dog, _seriously Toshinori?_ " He growled, rubbing his brow. _What the hell was Toshinori doing!?_ "What are you doing with a child and a dog?"

"Papa's taking me to say Hi to Nana, and Tomomi needs walks too." The boy spoke up as Toshinori went to reply. "Right Tomomi!" The puppy barked in reply, Izuku giggled. "I'm small and can't hold her yet, but I can when I am big like Papa, or big like Nii-chan!" Toshinori smiled fondly down at the boy, Nighteye just stared at the green haired boy.

"Papa?" He repeated, before glaring at Toshinori. " _You have a son!_ "

"You know, if you gave me a chance to explain you wouldn't be asking so many questions." Toshinori sighed. Nighteye closed his mouth and nodded. "Hey Zu, how about we go and get some lunch?"

"Taiyaki!" Izuku immediately said

"Torino has been a bad influence. You can't have Taiyaki for Lunch, though, I will buy you a Taiyaki if you eat a sandwich first. Okay?" Toshinori told him

"Okay." Izuku nodded.

Toshinori ended up leaving Nighteye to watch Izuku and Tomomi the dog. Izuku sat on his chair from the café they had stopped at, the child hadn't stopped watching him.

"Are you Papa's friend?" The boy spoke up after a while. Nighteye nodded "Like Ojii-san?"

"Who's your Ojii-san?" Nighteye asked

"Gran Torinio." Izuku smiled

"Gran Torino." Nighteye told him.

"I said that." Izuku pouted, Nighteye was about to respond, but Toshinori came back. He placed a sandwich before Izuku. "Thank you!" Izuku beamed and happily took a bite.

"So, the child and Dog…" Nighteye began

"Izuku and Tomomi." Toshinori corrected.

"Right, anyway, them, what are you doing?" Nighteye glared at him.

"I am looking after my son on a day off, what else do you think? And before you ask, he is not my biological son, I am dating his mother and he see's me a father, which I am fine with." Toshinori smiled at the boy, who was eating without paying attention to the conversation. "He's Principal Nezu's personal student with an almost genius level IQ."

"Do they…" Nighteye began, Toshinori chuckled.

"Actually, they all guessed right." Toshinori smiled. "First Inko, then Izuku, then even Young Shouta had been able to guess."

"secret, Ssh." Izuku muttered before taking another bite.

"Yep, it's a secret." Toshinori smiled. "So, that brings me to a question. What are _you_ doing here, Osamu?" Izuku peeked up at the question, interested.

"I wanted to find the cause of your behavioural changes." Nighteye admitted.

"Did you stop to think I never told you to keep _them_ safe?" Toshinori asked. "The less people know of my connection to them… _my connection to All Might…_ the safer they will be." He placed a hand on Izuku's head, the toddler giggled lightly. "I am act reckless and like an idiot sometimes, but when it comes to those I care about, I assure you, I am not."

"Um… so, what is this family like? I never thought you to be the one to settle down, Toshinori." Osamu smirked, Toshinori smiled.

"Well, I have already told you about Izuku, he's at working at the same level as most U.A students." Toshinori smiled. "Inko, his mother, is the most beautiful woman I have met, first met her on her way to the police station. From what I know now, she was handing in some papers to adopt a teen from an abusive family. She is so caring, and well, because of her I have been taking better care of myself. Making sure injuries are tended too, making sure I have eaten and had breaks during my working hours. When she first found out, she was quick to make sure I was still taking care of myself." Toshinori smiled fondly at the memory.

"Not a lot of woman would do that." Osamu admitted.

"She is one of a kind." Toshinori nodded. "And then there is Izuku's older brother, Shouta, he's actually training to be a hero."

"Shouta… as in… Aizawa Shouta, from the first year sports festival. The general ed student?" Osamu asked

"Yep, he was moved into the hero course, and goes by Midoriya Shouta now. He doesn't see me as much as a father as Izuku, but I think he is starting too. He is still a little unsure about everything." Toshinori nodded.

"The family is good for you then, also seems like you are good for them." Osamu said.

"I hope so…" Toshinori sighed, he looked at Izuku as the boy tugged on his sleeve and held up his empty plate. "Good boy, I'll get you a Taiyaki now. Would you like one from here, or should we grab one from that place in the park?"

"The park!" Izuku beamed.

"Papa…" Izuku gripped his leg, Tomomi was growling. Osamu was a little confused at the man standing before them. Toshinori was glaring at him

"Can we help you?" Toshinori asked, his tone cold. Even Osamu was surprised, but he watched as Izuku moved behind Toshinori. _This stranger scares him._ He took note, at least the kid knew about stranger danger.

"I am sure you know why I am here, you interrupted me last time." The man snarled.

"Todoroki Hisashi, Midoriya Inko has a restraining order on you, if you even try and take him, you will be in violation of it's terms. Actually, I am sure you are in violation of it now." Toshinori growled.

"Really, can't a father just spend time with his son?" Hisashi asked. Osamu watched this Todoroki Hisashi carefully. _The Midoriya's have a restraining order on him, his own son is scared of him not to mention sees another man as his father. He knew Todoroki Enji, and he is one made who knows little on how to have a family. There is little love within it. The boy…. From what Toshinori explained, his mother is a loving woman, and his older brother seems to be rather caring too. And there is no man as caring as Toshinori, as All Might. Even Torino had his moments. The boy seemed to have a good judgement of people, knowing if they were nice or not. Empath maybe?_ Osamu watched the Toddler, tears were welling up in his eyes. _And he decided I was worth of his family too…_ At the first fall of Tears, Osamu went into action.

"Hey, Izuku?" Osamu asked, Izuku looked up at him.

"How about we go play with… Tomomi, whilst your dad sorts _this_. "He glares at Hisashi. "Out? Okay?" Izuku nodded, he accepted Osamu's hand, and Toshinori handed his sidekick Tomomi's leash. Osamu led Izuku away, whilst Toshinori dealt with Hisashi.

"Papa be okay?" Izuku frowned, Osamu looked out at him, their eyes met. But for the first time, he didn't see anything. _This boy, his future…_ A complete mystery. This was new, it had never happened before.

"He'll be fine." Osamu nodded.

"Thank you, Osamu-oji-san." Izuku gave him a small smile. They settled on a bench, Izuku threw the ball for Tomomi, as Osamu watched silently. Toshinori joined them not long later.

"That man…" Toshinori growled, eyes burning. "He lost all right to see his son when he fucked off before he was born. Then trying to kidnap him just because he is smart."

"He is a special child for sure." Osamu watched Izuku play with Tomomi.

"You saw his future?" Toshinori asked

"No, I couldn't. I looked into his future and saw nothing…" Osamu admitted. "His future is yet to be decided."

"Huh." Toshinori smiled. "Well, he sent my life into a loop. But I wouldn't have changed it for anything." He smiled.

"I see…" Osamu muttered.

"You're part of his family too now, he's going to expect to see you around some time." Toshinori beamed, Osamu groaned lightly. He watched as Izuku ran over to him.

"Osamu-oji-san. I try glasses?" He asked, Toshinori coughed into his hand, hiding a grin.

"Don't make him cry, no one will forgive you for that." Toshinori muttered, Osamu knew Toshinori wasn't lying, so he sighed and went along with the toddler's games. He took off his glasses and carefully placed them on the boys nose. Izuku giggled and looked around.

"Oho…" He stumbled and fell back on his bottom. He kept giggling.

"Looking good, Izuku!" Toshinori laughed and lifted him up.

"I can't see…" Izuku said, still giggling.

"Of course not, you have perfect eye sight, these glasses help me to see as well as you." Osamu said, before picking the glasses off Izuku to put them back on. Izuku was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are your eyes broken?" Izuku asked innocently. Osamu stared at the toddler as Toshinori laughed at his expression.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30- bonding time**

"I really can't thank you enough for this…" Inko began, Toshinori shook his head.

"It's completely fine, you deserve to treat yourself. So go and have a fun day with your friends, the boys are in good hands." Toshinori smiled

"You go and bond with your boys then." Inko giggled as a blushed appeared on Toshinori's cheeks. He waved her off, before joining the boys, _his boys_ , in the dining room where they were eating breakfast. Izuku held up a advertisement as he noticed his father come in.

"Papa, what this?" Izuku asked.

"Let's have a look." Toshinori accepted it, blue eyes glancing over it. It was an advert for a new type of those locked room puzzles. It definitely seemed like something Izuku would enjoy.

"It's a locked game room. Where you have to solve a puzzle to get out. Seems like they have a new hero themed room." Toshinori told him.

"You'd enjoy that Zu-chan." Shouta smiled softly, the toddlers eyes were shining.

"We go Papa?" Izuku asked

"Sure! We can all go together. I am interested to see what they have planned for this hero themed room." Toshinori smiled.

"Sounds fun." Shouta muttered

"Good morning, how can I help you this morning?" A woman asked.

"We'd like to try the new hero room you've be advertising." Toshinori smiled.

"Oh, you'll be the 10th group to try it!" She grinned, looking from Toshinori, to Shouta and then to Izuku. "A family bonding day?" She smiled as she starting getting the stuff for the room ready.

"Yep." Toshinori nodded. She led them to the room after Toshinori paid.

"There is no time limit, so take your time, and good luck. There are prizes if you can solve it in a certain number of time." She told them, just before she shut the door, they heard it luck.

"Prizes…" Izuku gasped with wide eyes.

"We'll get one for sure." Shouta patted his head. Toshinori put Izuku down and picked up a piece of laminated paper which had their puzzle goal on it.

"What it say?" Izuku asked

"Right, to get of this room, we need to solve this. Listen carefully." Toshinori cleared his throat.

 _Your are heroes called to the scene of a Villain attack. The heroes who were there are dealing with the site, and need you to go after the villain, who has run. Your job is to work through the puzzles and find the location of the villain._

"Got it!" Izuku nodded and rushed off to the closest puzzle.

"Want some help Zu-chan?" Shouta asked, the toddler shook his head.

"Me got this!" He answered, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he set to work.

"If him in charge of the puzzles, I doubt we'll be in this room long." Shouta smirked, leaning against a wall.

"True, I doubt any locked room puzzles would keep him entertained for long." Toshinori smiled, they both chuckled as Izuku hurried from the first puzzle to the next.

"How was that puzzle Zu-chan?" Shouta asked

"Easy!" Izuku replied. Shouta glanced at Toshinori who was smiling so lovingly at Izuku – _He really was the ideal father figure for Izuku…_

"How is school for you?" Toshinori asked, Shouta looked at him in surprise.

"M-me?" He asked

"Yes, you. I know how hard U.A was in my time." Toshinori smiled. "Espically the last two years."

"It's… It's going okay. Actually. Some of my class still misjudge me for my quirk." Shouta admitted.

"You have an advantage of those with quirks lthough, well, those without mutant quirks. As soon as some one has their quirk, that's what they train, they usually don't train their body." Toshinori nodded. "But you, you take anyway their one strength and you have the upper ground. Your quirk is very unique in that sense. I don't think I have actually heard of any other Erasure quirks before."

"So, did you train without quirk, if you know that?" Shouta asked curiously.

"Sure, well, I had too to use my quirk." Toshinori smiled. "Let's just say, to be able to use it, I had to build up Muscle mass, without it, I would be breaking bones left, right and centre if I ever used it." Shouta winced. "Exactly. If you would like, I could help you train. I did a lot of out side training at U.A. A lot of students usually train in school only."

"I haven't trained much at home since, well… Since I started living with mom." Shouta muttered, he used to train all the time back before. To get himself out of his parents way. "I'd appreciate your help…" Shouta glanced away, almost embarrassed.

"Any time my boy, you are going to make a fine hero one…" Toshinori began

"Done!" Izuku giggled, Shouta and Toshinori stared at him. Izuku handed Toshinori a key which he used to get out. The woman from before stared at her in surprised, Izuku giggled. "So easy! Can we do a harder one?" Izuku asked, Toshinori chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"You completed that… in 7.65 minutes… Not only is it the fastest time for that room, it's the fastest time in all our rooms combined." She gasped. Izuku frowned, before looking up his dad.

"Are the other rooms this easy Papa?" He asked

"Let's find out shall we?" Toshinori smiled, Shouta smirked. Toshinori looked at the woman. "What's you're hardest room?" The woman gulped and led them to it.

Sure enough, it was completed in less then 10 minutes, Izuku left the room pouting.

"Don't worry Zu-chan, how about we work on some higher level work when we get home. I think Boiling Point left you some more work to do." Shouta smiled, Izuku beamed happily. Izuku ended up getting two prizes for completing the rooms. As he was a kid, he got two hero plushies, One of All Might and one Endeavor, which Izuku frowned at. They left the place, Toshinori and Shouta trying to hold in their laughter. Once they were far enough away, Toshinori let out a booming laugh and lifted Izuku up.

"How is my brilliantly smart boy?" Toshinori smiled

"Too easy Papa… and me not want this." Izuku waved his Endeavor Plush around.

"Want me to get rid of it?" Shouta offered.

"Please." Izuku allowed him to take it. Shouta dumped it in the closest bin.

"There you go!" Shouta gave him a smile. "Where he belongs." Izuku giggled.

"I like time with Papa and Nii-chan. It fun." Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Shouta nodded in agreement.

"We need more bonding days." Toshinori smiled.

"Can we?" Izuku gasped happily.

"I'm sure Mom will agree, if you asked." Shouta chuckled.

"How about we do this once twice a month then?" Toshinori asked

"Please!" Izuku gasped happily.

"Fine with me." Shouta nodded.

"Great, I'll ask her when she comes back later!" Toshinori told them. Izuku laughed happily, and Shouta just smiled. Toshinori smiled too, _He really did love his boys._


End file.
